Secrets of the Neverland Heroes
by Julia's.Fantasy
Summary: Words may hurt her, but sticks and stones won't. Eve Sanders, a legendary sword fighter who has to help Peter Pan get rid of Hook, comes with Peter Banning after Hook kidnaps his kids and her brother. With luck, determination, friendship, and trust, she fights to save her friends and family. She then realizes Hook's plan, and the person behind her legend, and why they made it.
1. The Legend

*** I only own the legend about Eve, herself, her family and other added characters. I did this to make the story more interesting, and you'll find out in the story why Eve's legend was made. It will make more sense when you read more of the story. Stay tuned. ***

**CHAPTER 1: THE LEGEND**

The story of Peter Pan, Wendy, and the lost boys is never forgotten. However, the last detail is left out. The legend is that a brave sword fighter will help Peter Pan get rid of Hook like he once did. The swords fighter isn't just anyone, it is a female who is just an ordinary person, but doesn't realize how important and powerful they are, even though the character they portray has the same name as them, and looks like a replica of them. That lucky lady is, Eve Sanders.

The legend was made when Peter Pan left. The person who made the legend knew he wouldn't remember being Pan, and knew he'd come back one day. The person put the legend in, so people will know that Peter left and that he'd need help fighting Hook once again. No one but a few people knew that the story is true. The people that know that it's true are the people in Neverland and the people that were brought there to fight Hook to get rid of him, once and for all.

No one knew that Peter Pan left Neverland to grow up because it was unexpected. Somehow, the creator of Peter Pan came up with an idea. The idea was that Peter left and fell in love with another girl, and Hook kidnaps his kids. That's where Eve, the legendary girl comes along, her goal being to help Pan fight Hook like he once did. People thought the boy that never wanted to grow up would never be an adult. People expect it to be fake, but it was indeed real. When he left, he left a certain boy named Rufio in charge. There weren't all boys, there are a few girls. There were only about three or four, besides Tinkerbelle, the mermaids, and the pirate prostitutes. A few girls came way after Peter Pan left.

Tinkerbell was heartbroken when Peter left and married Wendy's granddaughter, Moira. She was depressed, angry and confused on why Peter chose Wendy and Moira over the lost boys and her. New lost boys came and the original ones, Nibs, Slightly, the twins, curly, and Tootles all left and grew up. It took Tink a long time, but she finally got the courage to go and search for him. She looked for days, weeks, months, and years. She never gave up because Peter was out there somewhere, but he was closer then she thought.

Peter Pan grew up forgetting that he was the boy that was supposed to never grow up, because he left Neverland, and when someone leaves, they forget that they were ever there. He became Peter Banning, a lawyer too busy for his wife and kids. He is a very successful lawyer and is always competing with George Harrison, a lawyer that makes almost a million dollars a year. Moira Banning, the granddaughter of Wendy Darling married Peter after she met him the day after he kissed her. She was sleeping at the time. He didn't mean to see her. He went to take Wendy to Neverland again, but she aged every time since the time between Neverland and the real world is different.

Wendy became too old and told him she had a granddaughter, Moira, who was sleeping on the bed. The same exact bed where Wendy grew up in. Peter Pan fell in love with Moira and gave her a real kiss. That's when he decided to leave Neverland and never go back. He forgot about it instantly. He went from being an immature boy full of adventure with a huge imagination to a grown man who didn't like the idea of 'fun', very much.

Evelyn, who liked to be called Eve, knew Wendy very well. Her family lives next to the elderly woman, and she would always tell Eve and her brother Alex stories about Neverland. She also told them about the brave sword fighter that would one day come to help Peter Pan. The thing is, no one ever knew it would happen and that Eve is the legendary person. She was always into martial arts and swords, ever since she was a little girl. It was way before she heard of the story Peter Pan. She loved it so much that her parents enrolled her in fencing and martial arts when she was five or six. Now that she is fourteen, she goes to championships as much as she can. Eve is a great fighter, and she also hopes to continue fencing and martial arts in the future. She loves what she does, but she will soon realize that she needs it to save her family and help peter Pan. She will also need her skills to help get rid of Captain Hook.


	2. Life At Home

**CHAPTER 2: LIFE AT HOME**

Divina sat on her bed, looking through her bedroom window. The sun was bright, showing the color of her chocolate brown eyes. She moved her dark hair to the side, rubbing her cheek. This morning, her father hit her. The man wasn't her real father, he adopted her. Her real parents died in a car crash when she was very little, or at least that's what her social worker told her. Don't get started on her adoptive mother. The woman stands there and watches the abuse herself, calling Divina names.

_Divina walked into the kitchen at eight in the morning. She had her pajamas on and yawned as she reached the kitchen. "Good morning mom and dad." She faked a greeting. She hates her adoptive parents._

_"Good morning." Her father looked up from his newspaper._

_Divina sat down between them and poured herself a bowl of cereal. The three weren't aware that two boys were watching them from the top of the house._

_"How was your sleep?" Her mother finally spoke._

_"It was good. What about you?" Divina was trying hard to not get hit again._

_"It could have been better." Her grumpy mother shrugged. She's never happy._

_"What are we going to do today?" She asked._

_Her father looked up, "What, are you going to ask us to get you those stupid shoes that you want?"_

_"No, Papa, I just thought we were going out today. I overheard you say something to mom."_

_"You were listening to our conversation?" her mother turned to her._

_"No, I just heard him say we were going out today."_

_Her father glared at her. She really got him mad now. "What did I tell you about listening to other people's conversations?"_

_"That it's rude. I'm sorry, dad."_

_He stood up, "Don't be! You're always in everyone else's business!" Now he was shouting._

_Divina had enough. She stood up, "Why are you yelling at me? I just asked-"_

_She let out a scream as her father slapped her across the face, hard. The two boys that were watching widened their eyes and looked at each other._

_"No wonder why Tink brought us here. This girl has had enough trouble." The brunette spoke._

_The two looked through the window to see Divina holding her cheek, tearing up. Her cheek was starting to get a bruise. Divina ran up to her room as her mother yelled, "And stay there, you ungrateful child!"_

Divina held in her tears and looked down, unaware that from the rooftop, two small boys were watching her.

"Tink was right about one thing. She does get hit, a lot." The boy with dark hair and a long feather earring said to the boy beside him.

"Yeah, the way her dad slapped her." The other boy shook his head. This boy has blonde hair, but his outfit consists of nineteenth century fashion.

"When do we bring her to, Rufio?"

"Tink said soon."

That is when the two boys left, mysteriously. No one saw them come or leave.

Divina didn't want to live like this. She looked at her closet. She got angry. Her parents would abuse her, and then buy her things to make up for it. She has enough clothes and shoes to last her a life time. She was thinking of getting rid of a lot of it anyways. Half of the clothes and shoes weren't her style. She looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"Divina, it's your father." The man's voice was heard from the other side. "May I come in?"

_No, you can't you monster. I hate you. _She knew that if she said that, she'd get hit harder than she did earlier. "Yes, you may."

Her father opened the door and came in. He walked over and sat next to her on her bed. "I'm sorry for what I did at breakfast."

Divina faked a smile. "It's okay, daddy." She wished she could punch him in the face, but she held against it.

The man frowned, "No, it isn't. Your mother and I would like to take you to get those shoes you wanted. What were they called again?"

"Sperry top siders."

"Yes, those preppy looking shoes."

"Okay, when will we go?"

"After lunch."

"I'll be ready."

Her fake father nodded, smiled and walked out of her room, leaving her all alone.

"You mean you and my fake mother." She spat to herself. She rolled her eyes and got up. It is eleven in the morning and she has been sulking on her bed for three hours. She went into the bathroom, took a quick shower and walked out with a robe tied around her waist.

She looked into her closet, wondering what to wear. She checked the weather on her phone, 70 degrees. She sighed. It was summer and it was not as hot where she lived, but she wasn't complaining. She decided on a dark purple skater skirt. She slipped into it and decided on a white crop top. She put on a statement necklace and put on her black Doc Martens. She walked over to her makeup vanity and put on concealer to cover the bruises on her face. She then put on foundation, powder, mascara and eyeliner. She brushed her long dark hair and put it in a high ponytail. She put on cupcake statement earrings to finish off her look.

"Divina, lunch is ready!" Her mother hollered from downstairs.

"Coming, mother." She yelled, walking out of her room. _"I hate her so much. Her cooking sucks too."_

The girl sat down and looked at the sandwich in front of her. She started to eat it greedily. She didn't finish her breakfast because her father hit her, but she wasn't going to complain. She can't tell the social worker because her parents said if she did, she'd have a beating of a life time.

"Your father and I are taking you to get your shoes."

"I know, he told me."

The girl's mother narrowed her eyes, "Don't pull anything. If you do, I'll be the one hitting you. Got that?"

"Yes, mommy." She wanted to slap her mom across the face, but she kept her cool and finished her sandwich.

"I'm going to get ready. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

Her mother smiled, for once. "Good, you learn. I'm going upstairs quick. Stay here." Then her mother went upstairs and left Divina all by herself.

"It's a shame they don't burn witches anymore." Divina mumbled to herself and took a bit from her sandwich.

She knew the only reason why she wasn't protesting is because she wanted the shoes. But the main reason is because she doesn't want to get hit again. She already has enough bruises on her face. That's where she usually gets hit, the face. Divina had the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned to the window and walked over to it, but saw nothing. She was right about one thing, she was being watched. But the boys were sneaky, so even if she wanted to know who was watching her, she wouldn't. Not now, at least.

"Divina, what are you doing?" she whipped around and saw her father standing at the doorway.

"Oh, nothing, dad. I thought I saw something."

"Well, you're mother will be ready soon. Get in the car."

Divina put her bowl in the sink, and washed it. She sped upstairs and got her cell phone, and headphones. She walked downstairs into the garage and went into the back seat of the car, and plugged in her headphones. She started listening to her music. She remembers the first day she met her parents.

_"Come on, Divina!" Her social worker, Louise, opened the car door._

_"I don't want to."_

_"Divina, you're going to a family that wants to love and take care of you!"_

_The girl sighed, "Oh, alright. Fine."_

_The two went up to the front door. Divina admired the house and the neighborhood. Her house was marble with a black roof. There were big windows in the middle and smaller ones surrounding them. Louise knocked on the door and a woman in her thirties answered._

_"Hi!" she said cheerfully. Divina could tell that the woman was faking it. The woman probably didn't want her here. But if she didn't want a child, then why did she sign up for one? The woman turned to the girl, "You must be Divina."_

_Divina stared at her with suspicion. She didn't like her._

_"Divina, manners!" Louise scolded and turned to the woman, "I'm sorry, she can be cranky sometimes."_

_"Oh, it's okay. I understand." The lady smiled. She turned to Divina again, "My name is Ruth."_

_Divina looked at the woman. She was Filipino of course, but didn't use a Filipino name. This is America, after all._

_"Nice to meet you." Divina said blandly. She could tell the woman wasn't nice. And that smile she gave was truly a fake. She gets vibes about bad people, and she could tell Ruth was one._

_"Well, Divina, I have to go. I'll be back every month or so to check up on you, so don't miss me too much." Louise turned to Ruth, "Have fun."_

_Ruth waved at Louise who drove off. Divina walked into the house and looked around. It was too fancy for her liking._

_"Listen here," Ruth began and Divina turned to her. "I can tell you can figure out a person before knowing them."_

_"What's it to you?" Divina rose a brow. This lady is full of herself._

_"I don't like your attitude."_

_"I didn't like the smile you gave me earlier. I can tell you faked it."_

_The lady smirked, "I did. You are smart. My husband wants a kid, but I don't. You are here to be taught good discipline and work."_

_Divina rose a brow, "What, you think I have no discipline?" She snorted._

_Ruth glared at her, "On the contrary, kids do what they want, so they don't have much. Maybe you'll learn something. Watch your mouth before you end up like our last child. Poor Rick, he was so sweet, but an animal."_

_Divina glared at her. _

_"Now off with you. Unpack and get to work." Ruth shooed._

_Divina stomped up the stairs mumbling to herself._

_"Oh, by the way," She turned behind her and saw Ruth at the bottom of the staircase, "If you tell anyone about us, you'll be in deep trouble. Got it?"_

_"What can you do? Just curious."_

_Ruth smirked, "We are alcoholics, and we hit our kids. Don't think we won't hit you because we will."_

_Divina gasped, "Then why did you adopt me?"_

_"Kids these days don't have discipline. But you won't be one of those kids. Now get upstairs."_

_Divina felt steam come out of her ears. This was going to be a long, painful life for her._

Divina's parents came into the car and they drove off to the outlet mall twenty minutes away. As they were driving, Divina thought about the dream that she had last night. It was a dream about her going to Neverland. Instead of Peter Pan being there, there was a boy with spiky hair, and he wore red and black. She has been having dreams like that for a couple of months now, and she had the feeling that something was going to happen soon, but she didn't know what. She thought that she was just imagining things and being paranoid.

"Is something bothering you, Divina?" Ruth asked her.

Divina looked up, "No, I was just in my own world."

Ruth nodded and turned to look out the passenger window herself.

_"Wow, the witch cares. She won't be like that when I do something I'm not "supposed" to do." _

They parked and got out of the car and walked off to the shoe store. They were unaware that the same two boys were following them.

"What type of shoes is she getting again?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. But Tink told us to tell her every detail."

"I think they are called Sperry's."

Divina and her parents walked through the mall, looking for a store that sells Sperry Top Siders. Divina was in her own world, thinking about the dreams she has been having. She remembers going to Neverland and meeting some guy with dark, spiky hair. She knows that his name starts with an 'R', but she can't remember it.

She looked up and to her left was a store that had Sperry's displayed at the window. "Mom, dad, over there!" She got their attention by pointing to the store.

"Hm, they are nice looking shoes." Ruth, her mother said.

_"She agrees with me on something, for once." _

"Yes, better than I imagined." The father, Babaylan nodded his head.

The three of them walked into the store as the two boys following them leaned on the window outside and peeked in.

Divina walked up to the window, not seeing the two boys and saw medium brown Sperry's. They were the color she wanted. Below was a shelf of shoe boxes, and she started to search for the color and her shoe size. She needed a size six, but it fits her 5'2 and a half frame.

"Do you need any help?"

Divina looked up and saw a long blonde haired woman looking down at her. She was wearing a uniform and noticed the woman has green eyes. The lady was beautiful and looked no older than twenty.

"No, I'm okay. I already know what I am looking for. But thank you."

The blonde lady smiled, "Well, my name is, Christina. Let me know if you need anything, okay sweetheart?"

Divina grinned at her, "I'll let you know. Thanks."

"Hey, Don't Ask, that blonde chick is hot!" Ace grinned at his friend, looking at Christina through the window.

"Ace, we aren't here to pick up dates." Don't Ask scolded his friend. He leaned back against the window. For the first time, he saw Divina with a real smile on her face. He thought she had a nice smile and she would be perfect for Rufio.

Divina found her shoe size and tried on the shoes.

"Do they fit?" Ruth asked her.

"Yeah, they're fine." Divina walked around in them.

"Well then, let's go." Ruth crossed her arms. "I have things to do."

_"No, you just don't like it when I'm happy, Witch."_ Divina scoffed to herself.

They went up to the front desk and her father paid for the shoes.

"Have a nice day." The cashier put the bag down and handed them a coupon. "This coupon gives you thirty percent off your next purchase. It's valid throughout this week and all of next week." He handed it to Babaylan.

"We'll consider it." The aggressive man nodded.

Divina took the bag and they headed toward the exit.

"Thank you for the shoes." Divina actually meant that thank you.

Babaylan nodded and smiled for the first time in a while. "You're welcome."

The two boys noticed the trio coming and walked to the other side of the hall. When the three walked out of the shoe store, Divina started to feel guilty. She knew the only reason why thy bought the shoes was because they felt bad about what happened earlier. She looked at her medium brown Sperry's. As she looked up, she saw two boys looking at her. One has dark hair gelled back, and dark eyes. He had a feather earring in his ear. The other had blonde hair and wore out of fashion clothing. They looked around eleven or twelve. She rose an eyebrow at them, shrugged, and walked off with her parents.

"Ace, this isn't good." The dark haired boy turned to his friend, "She saw us."

"Don't ask, relax. She has no idea who we are."

"That's true. But what happened to the bruises on her face?"

"Girls cover everything up with something called make up." Ace replied, seeing the weird looks the two were getting.

"Come on, we have to go back and tell Tink everything we saw." Don't Ask also noticed the stares. And with that, the two boys left.

Divina and her parents got into their car and drove back home. She wondered about a few things. The first thing she thought about was her dreams. The girl was confused about them, considering she never met the boy in her dreams. But the thing she also wondered about who those two boys were, and why they dress weird.

...

A few days have passed since Divina got her Sperry's, and three days since she has been hit by her parents. She was laying on her bed, thinking about her friends and how her parents won't let her see them. They told her they were going to Hawaii, but they lied. It was too late to tell her friends they weren't going because school had already ended. Not to mention that her parents won't let her call them. She sat up on her bed, thinking about running away. She thought about it before, but she now knows that she has to leave or worse things will happen. She got off her bed and pulled out a suitcase from underneath it. She went into her closet and looked at her clothes. She's had a third of it since seventh or eighth grade, mostly because she stayed the same height. The orphanage doesn't buy children clothing, so she kept them. She now has a chance to throw it out.

…

Back at the lost boys' hideout, Ace and Don't Ask were telling Tink everything they saw, and heard. The three are sitting in a circle. Part one of their plan is done, now they just have to accomplish part two, which is getting Divina here at the right time.

"Her parents hit her?" Tink looks like she is thinking about something. It's weird because she spotted Divina's bruises and had the two spy on her family. It must have been worse than she thought. Ace and Don't Ask didn't question it.

"Yeah, they hit her so hard she had a big bruise on her cheek." Don't Ask explained. "Actually, she had bruises all over her face."

"She covered it with something called make-up." Ace added.

Tink nodded, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, she got new shoes. Sperry's I think they are called." Ace remembered.

"Sperry Top siders. That's what they're called." Don't Ask snapped two of his fingers.

Tink smiled, "Good job boys. Well done. There is only one more thing we need to do."

"What is that?" Ace asked, "We already spied on her."

Tink laughed. She stretched her legs from where she is sitting. The two boys are staring at her, waiting for her to say something. She handed them a small container of fairy dust. "Take this and sprinkle it on her."

"Oh right, we forgot the fairy dust." Don't Ask felt stupid.

"How do we put it on her without her noticing us?"

Tink thought for a moment, "You'll need to figure it out. I have a suggestion you can use, but you might come up with something up. When she's sleeping, you can sprinkle it on her."

Ace and Don't Ask nodded.

"You two should go back and see what they're doing. Something could be happening. It's up to the both of you to bring her here, just do it at the right time."

"Alright, let's go, Don't Ask." The two boys got up and flew back to Divina's house.

…

Divina went through the last of her old t-shirts and threw most of them out. She had one of the garbage bags a third full. She pulled out her old logo sweatshirts and threw them into the bag. She remembered when logoed everything was in. Now it is corny and she had no idea why she wore it, but everyone did so she can't complain.

"She's got a lot of clothes." Ace took a bite from his apple. "She's got more clothes than the wealthy had back when I was living."

"Yeah, but it seems like she's throwing it out. She's got big garbage bags on the floor."

"That means less for us to carry when we take her to Neverland."

After about an hour and a half of going through old shirts, jeans, shoes, and sweaters, she was done. She has almost three garbage bags full. Two bags were filled with clothes, the other bag was filled with other stuff that she had and didn't want anymore.

She looked at her closet. She had some of her old clothes, but not all of it. She looked at all the collared shirts, flannels, denim jackets, bomber jackets, shirts, skirts, and everything else she had. She had as much as any other teenage girl, but she knew she couldn't take all of it. She decided to take her favorite pieces with her. When she started to pack her pants, skirts, and shorts, she heard a noise from the roof. She stopped what she was doing and turned around. Don't ask went to punch Ace for pushing him, but they saw that Divina was walking to her window. They quickly and quietly went further to the top of the roof.

"Who's there?" Divina looked out her window.

She turned to her right. To the right of the window was part of the roof going downward. She would sit up there when she was upset or to think about things. She thought she was imagining things and went back to packing.

"Nice going Ace, she almost saw us."

"Hey, you made me drop my apple!"

"It was by accident."

Divina packed started to pack shirts, undergarments, accessories, shoes, and other necessities that she would need. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she had to go somewhere. She was thinking about going to a friends, but they would tell her parents. She isn't risking that chance. She closed up her suitcase and leaned it against the wall. She tied up the three garbage bags full of clothes and other stuff. She finished and then looked at the window again. She knew she wasn't imagining things when she heard noises. She decided to go and see what the noise was. She walked over to the window and looked down. There on the ground, she saw a half-eaten red apple.

Without her knowing, Ace and Don't Ask saw her come near the window and they back up further again so they could still see her, but so she couldn't see them. Her eyes narrowed a bit. Now she had the feeling that someone was onto her. At first, she thought that it was her being paranoid, but now she just had a feeling. The apple wasn't there a few hours ago, and she knows that her neighbors weren't outside. The neighbor's next door's son was allergic to apples, so they couldn't have any apples in the house. She knew someone wouldn't just walk into their yard and throw away and apple on the ground. She thought back to a few days ago when she saw those two young boys staring at her. She didn't know why, but the two just stood there, staring right at her, not doing anything. When she looked at them, they looked like they were up to something but she ignored it.

"Those boys," She said to herself.

"Ace, she's onto us." Don't ask whispered very quietly.

"Shhh," Ace shushed his friend.

She turned around when there was a knock at her door. "Divina, dinner will be ready soon." Ruth said from the other side.

"Alright mom." Divina rolled her eyes.

Ruth opened the door. "What are you doing?" Divina caught her looking at the filled garbage bags.

"Oh, I was just throwing away old clothes, shoes, and other stuff I don't want."

Ruth smiled, "Wow, there's a lot. We could have a yard sale."

Divina gave her a look, "No, I'm giving this to charity."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

Divina turned around and walked away from the window.

"Why is your suitcase out?"

"Oh, I was going to move it into my closet since I have more space." Divina lied.

Ruth nodded, "Very well. I will take your bags with me tomorrow to the orphanage."

"Okay. Thank you mom."

"Well, you might as well go downstairs. Your father will be done any minute."

Divina took one last look at the window walked out of her room. When she was gone, Ruth looked at the suitcase and opened it up. She gasped. She saw Divina's clothes in it. Ruth narrowed her eyes, knowing that Divina was thinking of leaving. She didn't know what to think. All she thought was that Divina was going to run away like their last child Rick. But the thing is, Rick didn't run away, he is somewhere where a person would never guess. Ruth closed up the suitcase and walked down the stairs.

"This isn't good." Don't Ask shook his head. "She realized that Divina is thinking of leaving."

"Yeah, I know. I hope we're almost done. I'm getting bored." Ace laid down with his eyes closed.

"Try finding the hot blonde girl."

Ace nudged him, "Hey, you have to admit, she was hot."

"She isn't my type, but whatever."

Ruth sat down at the table and looked at the pizza pie in front of her. She took a piece and looked at Divina who was taking a bite out of her own.

"So, Divina, you say that you are moving your suitcase into your closet." Ruth was starting trouble, as usual.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I saw clothes in it."

Divina narrowed her eyes. She was sick of Ruth going through her things and trying to get her into trouble. She stood up, "Who said you can go through my things?"

"I was just looking."

"Oh yeah? You say to me to mind my business. So why can't you mind yours?" Divina started to raise her voice. Ace whistled quietly.

"Don't raise your voice at your mother." Babaylan pointed a finger at her.

"I am! There's nothing you can do about it!"

Ace and Don't Ask stared at her wide eyed.

"Wow, Rufio will like her." Don't ask said to Ace.

"He'll like her a lot." Ace agreed. "It's like another version of him."

"Rufio ain't that bad."

"He can be when he's angry." Ace turned to Don't Ask. "I'm going to her room, just in case she goes in. When she goes in, if she's alone, maybe I can grab her."

Don't Ask nodded, "Alright, but be careful." Ace nodded back and climbed up to the roof.

"You're going to respect us!" Ruth stood up, "Whether you like it or not."

"I don't care anymore! I'm leaving!" Divina shouted and she stomped up the stairs.

"Don't you turn away from your mother and me, missy!"

"I just did!" Divina snapped.

Ruth gasped, "Oh dear lord, she is out of control!"

Don't Ask is looking through the window. "Ace, I think this is our que." He hollered to his friend who went up to Divina's window about a minute ago.

"What do you mean?"

"Divina's losing it. They're going upstairs!" Don't ask looked and saw that they were gone. He ran over to Ace. They saw Divina slam her door open and take a hold of her suitcase.

Her father grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving. That's what."

"You're staying here!" Ruth growled.

Divina turned to her, "No I'm not. Apparently you never wanted me here. You even told me that when I came. You both hate me, and I hate the both of you too!"

"Oh yeah?" Ruth glared at her.

"Yeah. Oh and by the way, Ruth, you're cooking sucks!"

Ace and Don't Ask quietly snickered at Ruth's comment.

Her father slapped her across the face again, "Don't talk to me like that."

"Stop hitting me you monster!" Divina swung at her father and he held onto his face. Divina glared at her mother.

Ruth went to slap her, but Divina shoved her out of her room and locked the door. Ruth began banging on the door, "Let me in you ungrateful child!"

"Say what you want, I'm not listening!" Divina covered her ears with her hands.

Ace and Don't Ask were watching in awe. They never knew Divina could be so angry. But then again, they've only seen her for a couple of days, so they don't exactly know what she is capable of. Her father got up and grabbed her arm.

"You're so disrespectful!"

"Only because you treat me like I'm an animal!"

Babaylan took his belt off and walked toward her. Divina backed up toward her bed. Her father was glaring at her, his hand clenching onto his belt, hard. Ruth was banging on the door still and her father had her cornered. She had two options, attack her dad or go through the door. She decided the door. She sped to the door, but her dad grabbed her. She couldn't get out of his grasp on her arm. His grip tightened and she knew a bruise would form. Then again, when didn't she have a bruise on her body?

"You ungrateful witch! I'll show you abuse!"

"Dad, stop it!" She pleaded. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing."

"No, you don't!" She shouted. "I can't believe that I have to live this life. If my parents were alive, I'd be living with them, happily. I hate you!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I hate you too!" And with that, he hit her on the right side of the head with the belt. She let out a loud scream and fell backward toward her bed.

"This is our chance." Ace started climbing from the slanted piece of the window. Don't ask followed.

Divina's father stared at her. He was about to hit her again, but he looked at Ace and Don't Ask who were climbing into the room. "Who are you two?" He looked at the two boys. He noticed that they dress out of fashion.

Ace smirked, "We are accomplices."

"For who?"

"For child protection services." Don't Ask fibbed.

"Aren't you a little young?" Babaylan mocked.

"Hey, finding out information is what we do best. We do it without people noticing." Ace crossed his arms.

"You're spies?"

"You could say that." Don't ask shrugged.

Babaylan narrowed his eyes at the two. "You two aren't taking my daughter."

"First, she hates you; she even said so a few minutes ago. Second of all, we will. What are you going to do about it?" Don't ask challenged the man.

Babaylan snarled, and went to grab Don't Ask, but the boy knocked him to the floor. He punched him in the face and Ace kicked the man. Babaylan groaned in defeat and closed his eyes. With her vision starting to blur, Divina saw her dad get knocked to the floor. The weird part was that she saw nothing. That's how blurry it was. She then felt a hand on her arm. She looked and saw that the boy has blonde hair.

Ace looked at Divina who has a wound on the right side of her head. He grabbed a rag from his pocket and put it to her head. "She's bleeding. We have to get her to Neverland before her wound gets infected."

_"Neverland? Did he just day Neverland? I think my father hit me too hard." _Divina thought to herself. But the boys touch feels very real to her.

"Come on, we have to take her now." Ace turned to his friend.

She doesn't know what's going on. She tried to talk, but she couldn't say anything. Her throat hurt. After a few seconds of pure shock, her voice came back. "Who are you?" She managed to say.

Ace caught her worry, "Relax, we won't hurt you." Divina's vision is still blurry. She could only see his hair is blonde and that he is wearing a top hat.

She saw another boy walked up to her and kneeled down next to the blonde, "Divina, you'll be safe now."

Divina thinks she is losing it. "This can't be real." She mumbled.

"It is, Divina," She saw Don't Ask smile. She noticed that he has dark hair.

"I think my father hit me too hard. This is my imagination. I'll wake up on the floor."

"No, you won't. We're talking you to Neverland." Don't Ask said.

"How? I weigh more than you."

"Where's the fairy dust?" Ace asked Don't Ask, changing the topic.

"It's in my pocket."

"Hand it to me." Ace stretched out his hand

_'I must be hallucinating.'_ She then closed her eyes and blacked out.

Don't ask took out a small box of fairy dust and handed it to Ace. Don't Ask wrapped her in a blanket. After that, Ace sprinkled fairy dust on Divina, and she floated in the air.

Ace grabbed one side of her blanket. "Let's go." Don't Ask grabbed her suit case and they flew off with her into the sky, to bring her to Neverland. They both knew that she'd be better off with them.

They know that Neverland makes people forget, so once Divina is in Neverland, she will slowly forget who her parents are. They flew to the star at the right and saw a familiar ocean, pirate ship, and many other hideouts. The two boys went off to the direction of their hideout with an unconscious Divina, and her suitcase. They had another girl besides Tinkerbell. They couldn't wait to help her and give her to Tink. They flew and they flew, seeing their hideout. They went toward it and landed, feeling proud and happy that they did their job and saved Divina's life.


	3. The Pinky Swear

**CHAPTER 3: THE PINKY SWEAR**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Divina felt something soft underneath her. She opened her eyes and saw that it's dark outside, but for some reason, there's light in the room. She looks in front of her and sees that she isn't in her room, but in some type of tree house. All of a sudden, she feels a sting on her head where her father, Babaylan hit her. She moved her head away and turned to see a boy sitting behind her on a stool, with a stitch in his hand. He stared at her.

The boy is wearing black with red accents. Black ripped skinny jeans with red tights underneath, red suede boots, a black crop top that showed a little skin, and a sleeveless leather jacket. He had a bone necklace on and wore a black and red feather earring on his left ear. He had one black thick bracelet on each wrist and on the right side, he has a tiny pouch that was empty. He has a necklace of sharp like objects and one of a locket type thing. He is at least 5'5, but his mohawk makes him look a few inches taller. He has tanned skin and dark eyes. Possibly Filipino. Divina stared at him in awe, thinking that he is cute and showing some interest in him, but the boy looks oblivious to it.

She didn't know why, but he looks familiar to her for some reason, like she has seen him somewhere or in her dreams. He went back to stitching her cut and she moved his hands away and tried to sit up. The boy wrapped an arm around her and gently laid her back down. Divina felt scared. She doesn't know where she is. She thinks she is dreaming and that she is going to wake up and get hit again. It doesn't feel like a dream to her, and it isn't.

"Don't worry, you're safe." He caught her worry.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Neverland."

Divina still thinks that she's dreaming, and she hates it, but it doesn't explain how the two boys at the mall were in her bedroom. She wasn't thinking about them when they were there. and it is raising her suspicions. Dreams seem so real, but sometimes, they may actually happen. She hope that Neverland is real because she doesn't want to be back at home, but what she doesn't realize is that she really is in Neverland.

"Are you sure? I mean, I think my father hit me too hard."

"No, you're really in Neverland. It exists." The boy whose name she didn't know starting stitching her cut again and she moaned in pain, holding onto the cut. This caused him to stop what he was doing. He moved her hand away.

"I have to do this. If I don't, your wound will get infected."

Divina gave in and as he was stitching her cut again, she felt tired again and fell asleep. She doesn't know how long she's been out for, but she heard voices around her. Divina let out a groan and tried to open her eyes, but failed.

"She's awake." A familiar voice answered, "Go and get, Rufio."

That voice seemed very familiar to her. She's heard it somewhere, but where?

The other person in the room left and it became silent. She doesn't know where she is and she couldn't open her eyes. After about a minute, she got her eyes open and they adjusted and she saw her surroundings to what looks like a treehouse. She's in a big room, laying down on a loft. Across from the loft is a bed. There is a dresser, a desk, and a wall with a sword laying on a shelf. The floor 9s grass and the walls are bark from the tree. She turned and saw a blonde boy in a top hat staring down at her, with his right hand on her arm, and worry in his eyes.

She stared at him. It took her a few seconds, but then she recognized him. "Hey, weren't you at the mall a few days ago? You and some other boy were looking at me."

He smiled at her, seeing that she is alright. "Yeah; that was me."

She rose a brow, "Why am I here?"

"After your father hit you, Don't Ask, and I brought you here."

"Don't Ask? Was he the other boy with you?"

"Yup, that's him."

"So, you've been following me?" Divina questioned the boy, but it was more of a statement. It explains a lot. Seeing them at the mall, hearing boys whisper and thumping on the roof. She seriously thought she was loosing her mind.

"A little. Don't ask, and I live in Neverland, but we are apprentices for, Tinker Bell. The two of us were sent by her to spy on you. We only watched you for a few days and brought you here before anything else happened."

"So, do you pick random people or do you bring everyone?"

"Funny that you ask. We don't get to every kid. The only people we get to are the ones that Tinkerbell spots. She can only spot some kids, not all."

Divina rose a brow that his statement. Why would Tink only bring certain kids here? Hm, that's something she will have to remember for later. "Wow, she is real. Neverland is real."

"Yeah, it is. No one believes it. They won't know either because the kids that are brought here never leave."

"So, I guess I won't age then."

"You stay the same age and height as long as you are here."

Divina sighed, "I'm always going to be short."

Ace smiled, "You aren't that short. I've seen shorter."

The both of them laughed. Ace realized that Divina was easy to talk to.

Divina tried so sit up, but the boy stopped her. "It's better if you lay down. Trust me."

She nodded and laid back down, feeling the pain on the right side of her head. She touched her head and felt four stitches. Then she remembered waking up to some boy stitching her cut. Now she knew she wasn't dreaming. The door opened and she saw the boy that stitched her cut and a boy with dark hair. Divina recognized the boy. He was with Ace at the mall. She guessed he was Don't Ask.

"How are you feeling?" The boy her aged asked her.

"I'm fine. But my head hurts, a lot."

"It'll be better in a few days."

"I didn't catch your name."

"I'm, Rufio."

Rufio! She now recognizes him. He's the boy from her dreams. So that is what her dreams were trying to tell her, that she would meet Rufio in Neverland. How she had those dreams, she has no idea, and she does not care. All that matters now is that she is safe. She likes the name, Rufio, but she thinks it's unusual, especially for a boy. But the name fits him.

She turned to the other boy, "You must be Don't Ask."

Don't Ask smiled, "That's me."

Divina looked around and noticed that there were a few openings in the wall, but they aren't windows. She tried looking out through one on the other side of the wall. It looked like she was in some type of fort.

"Well, I have to get back and watch the rest." Rufio turned to the boys, "Ace, Don't Ask, keep an eye on her."

"Alright Rufio." Don't ask saluted. And with that, Rufio left.

That is when Divina noticed something. She thought that Peter Pan was supposed to be in charge of the lost boys. These boys were different than the original lost boys. Instead, Rufio seemed like he was in charge.

"Wait a minute, Peter Pan is supposed to be here."

Ace sighed, "Do you know the story of Peter Pan and Wendy?"

"Of course. Peter finds Wendy sleeping in her bedroom and falls in love with her. He takes her brother and her to Neverland, but she leaves because she doesn't want to forget her parents. She also didn't want her parents to forget her."

"Even after she left, he still loved her, but he refused to grow up. Wendy eventually got married, and Peter was upset." Ace explained.

"Love hurts."

"He would visit her, but the time is different from here and the real world. She got older every time he saw her. It got to the point where she was too old to go with him. That's when he fell in love with her granddaughter, Moira. Peter left Neverland to be with Moira a long time ago. He left Rufio in charge." Don't Ask finished

"Oh, right, the sequel. But it's real, which means that it's so sad."

"I know. He left us for a girl." Don't ask scoffed.

"But where are the other lost boys?"

"They're outside." Don't Ask looked at her with a rose brow, confused.

"No, I mean the ones that Peter Pan had. Nibs, Slightly, Tootles."

"Oh, those lost boys." Don't Ask chuckled, embarrassed. "When Peter Pan left Rufio in charge, more and more lost boys came to Neverland."

"They knew that they had to grow up eventually and when Wendy was going back home, they wanted to go with her. Peter brought more boys, and then he left. " Ace took over.

Divina looked at the two sympathetically, "I'm sorry to hear that, but I won't be leaving."

Ace looked at her, "You won't?"

"Never. I'm here for a reason, aren't I?"

Don't Ask smiled, "Yeah, we brought you here because Tink thought it would be better for you."

Ace held out his pinky, "Do you promise Rufio, the other lost boys, and me that you won't ever leave to grow up?"

Divina smiled and took his pinky in hers, "I promise." They both pink swore.

Ace and Don't Ask smiled and gave her a hug. They knew Divina could be trusted, and they both knew well that they would like having her around.

"Show me around." Divina said as the trio broke from their hug.

"Rufio said its better if you stay in bed for a couple of days." Ace stopped her.

"Well, then tell me what it's like living here."

"For starters, all grownups are pirates." Don't Ask replied as someone came in. The boy looked about five or six. He has brown curly hair and big brown eyes.

"Aw, who's this little guy?" Divina wondered.

"That's Too Small." Ace answered.

"Hi, Too small. You're so cute!" Divina squealed. Too small smiled at her as she picked him up.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, what about you?"

"I could be better." The little boy looked at her, "Are you going to leave like Wendy and Peter Pan did?"

Divina shook her head, "Never. I promise."

"You promise?" The little boy gave her the puppy eyes and it made her sad. She will never leave. Never, ever.

"Cross my heart. Isn't that why they call it Neverland?" Divina took her finger and made a cross over her heart, showing her word.

The three boys smiled.

"So, are you like our mom?" Too small asked her.

"I don't know yet. I have no idea if I am ready to be one."

"You seem like you'd be a good parent." Don't ask complimented, "Rufio's kind of like our dad. The others here might think of you as a mom. You aren't the only girl here, but you will be older than the girls that are here."

"Wait, there are girls in Neverland? I just thought it was Tinker Bell."

"Nope, there is a few." Ace grinned and moved his eyebrows up and down, and Don't Ask smiled.

Divina ignored the looks on their faces and changed the subject. "I'll think about being your mom. In the meantime, what do you guys do for fun?" She looked out the window, seeing that it's raining and saw a glimpse of the boys shouting and running outside.

"Well, when it's raining outside, we play cards."

Divina grinned, "Any of you guys know how to play Uno?"

They all nodded and Don't Ask went to Rufio's desk and got the cards. Too small and Ace were next to Divina while Don't Ask sat between the other two.

"Okay, who goes first?" Don't ask questioned.

"I do." Ace smiled and sat up straight. Divina giggled.

"That's no fair, Ace. You always want to go first."

"I do not."

Divina whistled which startled the two older boys.

"How do you do that?" Too small asked.

Divina smiled at him, "I'll teach you when I have time." She turned to the two boys, "When I played with my friends, the youngest went first. Since Too Small is the youngest, he goes first."

The four are chatting and laughing. Divina likes having the boys around, and the boys like having her. For the first time in a while, Divina felt happy. And she didn't have a fake smile, she had a real one. For the first time in a long time, she felt loved.

...

A few days passed and Divina's head didn't hurt anymore. In fact, her wound is a lot better. To her advantage, her memory of her parents were slowly going away, but she didn't realize it yet. She still couldn't believe that Neverland existed and that she was here. At first, she thought it was all a dream, but now she's convinced that it's real. Divina woke up five minutes ago. She is laying on the futon, still waking up when Rufio came into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, actually. Could you show me around?"

Rufio smiled and put out his hand. "Take my hand."

Divina took his hand and he helped her up. She stretched as Rufio stared at her face.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No. Your bruises are gone." He smiled,

"Huh?" She touched her face, "Wait, you made my bruises go away? How did you manage to do that?" she asks a lot of questions sometimes.

Rufio held up the locket around his neck, "In this locket is a potion that can heal anyone and anything. It can heal them if they are on the bridge of death."

Divina looked at the locket and touched it, "Wow, that's amazing! Where do you get it?"

"Well, it's only in Neverland if that's what you're asking. Tiger Lily lives not too far from here. The Indians make medicine and stuff like that."

Divina stared at the locket in awe. Rufio turned pink a little, but it went unnoticed. "What's the plant called?"

"I don't know the exact name since I don't make it. I think it's called a fire daisy."

Divina laughed, "Wow, a daisy that has healing powers. I wish the real world had that."

"The real world's advancements are different to Neverland's. They are advanced equally, but they have different ways of healing people."

Divina stared at Rufio, "How do you use it?"

"When a person is injured or sick, they drink it. It could take a while to heal them, depending on how sick or hurt they are. In your case, when you came here a week ago, it took five to six days for your bruises to go away."

"Wait, I've been here for a week? How long have I been out for?"

"You've been unconscious for about four to five days."

Divina looked confused. She knew she was hit hard, but she didn't know her father hit her that bad. "My parents, they must be worried sick."

Rufio chuckled, "Don't worry, Ace and Don't Ask went back. The police are looking for you. Though, many are starting to think your parents are crazy."

"They are crazy. They deserve everything that will be done to them."

Rufio chuckled, "Come on. Forget about your parents. You live here now and you need to know where everything is."

"Show me the way!"

The two walked out of the bedroom and Divina got a good look at where she is now living. She started at it in amazement.

It was not only a tree, it was a gigantic fort. The huge tree was at the side, surrounded by other tall, but smaller trees. They're were wooden bridges connecting each tree to the next. Each side of the fort had a different season.

One small section is all snowing, and another is raining. Each section has a different season which amazed Divina. There is a light wooden pathway with a metal lining attached to it, like the ones in a train station. And below is a huge pavement and many rooms connected together with vines, ladders and boardwalks. There's plants and vines and everything. The ground's covered with dry dirt, wooden pathways, concrete, and leaves.

"This is amazing! Did you build this all by yourself?"

"Peter Pan had it built when he was still here. When he left, the lost boys and I added a lot more detail to it. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Divina squealed. She's never seen anything so creative in her entire life.

"Alright, all up here are the bedrooms. The smaller boys and you sleep closer to me. We are higher up to be safe from Hook. I am with them so that they are safe."

"Where do I sleep?"

"We'll get to that later." Rufio stalled. He wants her in his room, but he doesn't know how she'll react to it. That was when a lost boy the same height as Rufio came up to them. He looked at Divina and said, "So, this is the lost girl?"

Rufio nodded, "Divina, this is Rick."

Divina stared at him wide eyed. She recognized him from a photo at her house. She can't believe that he is in Neverland also! Tink has been keeping a close eye on Ruth and Babaylan. "Did you have parents before you came here?"

The boy laughed, "Of course. Everyone has parents." But Rufio knew otherwise. He saw the look on Divina's face, and he can tell that she has seen him before.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean, did you have parents that were abusive?" Divina knows who he is, and she is happy to see that he is alive, even though they don't know each other. She guesses they are like brother and sister, in a way since they both had the same non-biological parents. But Rick looks Filipino.

He stared at her, "Yes, I did…."

"We're they're names Ruth and Babaylan?"

He gasped, "How did you know?"

"They were my parents too! Ruth told me that she got rid of you."

Rick shook his head, "Ace and Don't Ask brought me here a while ago, just like they did to you." Divina smiled, it is a small world, after all. She thinks that it's crazy that they are both orphans that had abusive parents and then ended up in Neverland.

"Did they hit you all the time too? I was always getting hit. It wasn't anything new."

"I know. You were covered in bruises. You had it worse. I had injuries, but not as bad as you." Rick looked at her sympathetically, "But hey, Ace and Don't Ask say people think they're crazy."

"How so?"

"Babaylan said that two boys dressed in Victorian fashion came with fairy dust and carried you away!" Rick bursted out laughing and pretended to wipe away a tear from his eye. "He is right though. It's too bad no one will believe him."

The trio laughed.

"Well, I have to get going. Dinner's almost ready. Nice meeting you, Divina."

"You too, Rick. We should catch up sometime. Besides, we had the same parents, so we might as well be siblings."

Rick laughed and ruffled her hair, "I'll take your word for it." Then he walked off and Rufio turned to Divina. "Come on, we have a lot to see."

He took her by the hand and showed her everything. He showed her the basketball court. There was a wall that had graffiti of a crossed out Hook, pirates all over it, and a rainbow. The names of everyone in the gigantic treehouse was on one wall. Rufio picked up a purple spray can and handed it to Divina. "Write your name."

"Me?"

Rufio smiled, "Of course, silly. You're one of us now."

Divina smiled and took off the cap. In her neatest handwriting, she spray painted her name next to Rufio's. When she was done, the cap was put back on and she put the spray paint on the floor. She looked at her name on the wall and felt loved and somewhere that she belonged. She had friends, but they never believed her stories about her parents because her parents acted all nice in front of everyone else. No one else knows their true colors, but the people in Neverland do. They are her real friends and family. Real friends would believe the troubles their friends have, not blow them off and think that they are lying.

"Congratulations. You are the first official lost girl!"

Divina turned to Rufio, "Doesn't Wendy have that title? She was a mother."

Rufio laughed, "Not exactly. She didn't sign that wall. Plus, she left after about a week."

"How about, Tiger Lily?"

Rufio shook his head, "She's an Indian. She already has a title."

Divina nodded, showing that she understood. She then followed Rufio to the winter part of the fort and she saw a clear view of everything. In front of her was a view of the beautiful, clear, blue ocean. There were mountain tops, other forts from the distance, and a pirate ship. It all seems like a dream, but she now knows that she isn't dreaming, she is actually in Neverland. She doesn't understand why some kids are brought to the magical land of where no one grows up but some aren't. Maybe they have to be chosen?

"Who are in those other forts?"

Rufio pointed to the right. "That's where the Native Indians are." Then he pointed five miles away from Hook's pirate ship, "That's where the mermaids are. And if you go East of where the mermaids are, there is a population of fairies."

"Wow, there are more people here than I thought."

Rufio smirked, "Yes, Neverland is a lot bigger than people think."

"Are there a lot of pirates?"

"A lot? There's at least two hundred of them. They have their own community. Though, they're not all boys. They have a small population of prostitutes. You know, the girls that wear showy dresses and too much makeup. But the dresses are actually very long."

Divina giggled. Rufio is definitely her type, and she likes him more and more each minute. "Have you even seen them?"

"Of course. They must spend at least two hours on their makeup a day. Either that or Hook likes fake, old, ugly women."

The two bursted out laughing, but they quickly stopped moments later when they smelt food from the distance.

"Dinner's ready." Rufio took her hand and turned to her, "Before we eat, use your imagination. Think of a food and it will be there. Be creative."

Divina didn't understand what Rufio meant by that, but she just followed him to the dining room. It was a long table that fit the whole room. Underneath the floor was a huge kitchen. The lost boys were passing around plates, utensils, and pots of food onto the table. Divina looked and saw that a majority of the boys are sitting down, chatting and laughing their heads off. She saw an empty space next to Thud Butt and took a seat next to him.

Thud turned to her, "So Divina, how do you like it here?"

"I like it a lot."

"You're the first lost girl we've had. It's an honor."

Rufio came along and sat between them. He put his hands together and everyone followed. In a soft voice, he said, "everybody say grace."

"GRACE!" Then they all dug in. Divina was confused. She didn't see any food on the table.

Rufio glanced at her, and then she remembered what he said to her. She then closed her eyes and imagined cookies and pizza. When she opened her eyes, she gasped in excitement and licked her lips. In front of her was a pizza and a thing of cookies. She dug in right away and took a sip of the Shirley temple that she imagined.

She turned and saw Ace and Don't Ask arguing about something. Well, they aren't exactly arguing, Ace was just trying to take a piece of the cake on Don't Asks plate, who clearly isn't allowing the blonde to take his food. He looks rather annoyed, but Divina found it amusing.

"Get your own!" Don't ask gave Ace an annoyed look. He loves Ace like a brother, but hates when the boy takes his food.

"I'd rather take yours."

Thud laughed and turned to Divina, "They always do that. It's nothing new. It is quite interesting to watch."

"Hey, it shows something. It shows they're friends."

Thud stared at her, "Friends? They're best friends! Though, they're arguments are hilarious! But they aren't really fighting, they just treat each other like brothers."

Divina chuckled, "Hey I have a question about Peter Pan."

"What is it?"

"Well, isn't there a legend that a brave person will come from the real world and help him beat Hook for good?"

"Yup. There is."

"Is it, Rufio? I know that it's a dumb question, but my parents weren't fun and never allowed me to live my life how I wanted too. When the second book came out, they wouldn't let me get it and I was always scared to ask someone because everyone knows about the legend except me."

Thud stared at her, "Nope. The legend says that a girl will come from the real world when the time is right. Rufio may seem life the legend, but he isn't, plus, he's a boy. He came way after Peter took off Hook's hand. In fact, when he came, Peter left after a while to the real world, leaving Rufio in charge. That's when he became interested in fighting."

Divina nodded. The legend is pretty cool, but it just didn't make sense. It shows that the sword fighter is a girl, but Peter and that girl aren't in Neverland. Someone here has to be the swords person, but who? And why haven't they been found yet?

…

After dinner, the lost boys were getting ready for bed while Divina and Rufio were sitting on a cliff, looking at the view in front of them. Divina is enjoying her permanent stay here. It isn't how she imagined living her life, but then again, life is un-expecting. A person never knows how they're life will turn out. It's actually quite scary sometimes.

"Good night, Neverland!" Too small was heard from the distance. He blew out his light, laid down and became silent.

Rufio chuckled, "He says that every night."

"Ha, he's a cutie." Divina cooed. She thinks Too Small is adorable with his curly hair and his big brown eyes.

"Oh, and I'm not?" Rufio made a puppy face which caused Divina to laugh.

"You are cute, Rufio!"

Rufio looked at her and took her hands in his, "Can you promise me something?"

Divina started to blush. "What is it?"

"You'll never leave me."

Divina smiled, "Only if you promise that you'll never leave me." To her, this exact moment seems like a romance movie, or a fairytale. She can't decided which sounds better.

Rufio smirked, noticing that she was using his words against him. "Don't worry, I promise."

"I promise that I won't leave you."

Rufio smiled and came a little closer. Divina's heart raced. She didn't know what to do. She decided to go with what her heart said and she moved in closer to Rufio.

"I'm happy you're here." Rufio blushed.

"Me too. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me." Divina began to feel nervous, because she has the feeling that she knows what is coming next. But she will let Rufio do it, since he seems close enough to her, and he is the one that is asking her about not leaving him. She knows where this is going.

Rufio smiled, "It was Tink that found you."

"Yes, but you let her bring me here. Not only that, you stitched my wound. If you didn't it could have gotten infected and I could have died."

"It was no problem. That's one thing I do best."

Divina grinned. Rufio may be a bad boy, but he's actually sweet and easy to get along with. She thought he was going to be all serious and bossy, but he's quite the opposite. Not just that, she can tell that he cares for everyone here, and that they care for him. That's what made her attracted to him, even though they've only known each other for a few days.

"I want to ask you a question." Divina blurted out.

"And what would that be?" Rufio turned to her.

"Well, I heard that Tinkerbell only brings certain kids to Neverland. Why is that? Ace told me that she only spots certain kids, but not all."

"Some kids have a bad life. There life is a lot worse than others. Ace is right, Tink only spots certain kids but does not bring all of them up here. As for the ones that she does want in Neverland, all that she wants is for them to live their life and not worry about growing up without having a childhood. In the end, they choose if they want to stay here, but their memories of Neverland disappear. Sometimes, so will their memories of them being a kid, and they also have no idea who they really are."

Divina let out an "Oh", nodded, and turned away and looked out to the ocean in front of her. The thought of someone not remembering Neverland or their childhood or even themselves is scary to her. On the other hand, she is amazed at how beautiful and peaceful looking Neverland is, and she knows that she isn't dreaming. Dreams feel real, but to her, the moment feels more real than a dream.

"Have you ever fallen in love, Divina?"

Divina turned to him, "What?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

She knows where this is going, but she decided to have some fun first. "I was once before. But I am in love now."

She saw a hint of jealousy in the skunk headed boy, "Who?"

She decided to tease him. She shrugged, "Hm, I don't know. He's nice, caring, and easy to get along with. He is insanely cute and has nice muscles."

Rufio stared at her. He felt angry and jealousy. "_Who could this guy be?" _

Divina put her index finger to her chin, making it seem like she was thinking, "Oh yeah, he also takes a lot of responsibility and maybe takes long to get ready in the morning, but he looks good."

"Who is this guy?" Rufio looked at her. Divina saw a lot of jealousy in the teen.

"Oh my goodness Rufio, it's you, silly!"

Rufio smiled, "I think you're beautiful."

"Really? Do you mean that from the bottom of your heart?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

And with that, the two love bird pressed their lips against each other's, both feeling sparks come out of them against their fast beating hearts. They both pulled away, smiling. They both felt something they haven't in a long time. Love.

"Divina, promise that you'll be mine, forever."

She rose a brow at him. "Where am I going to go? Plus, we've only known each other for a few days."

Rufio smiled and took her hand in his, "We can make it work."

"You promise?" Divina doesn't want to get hurt again. She only met Rufio a few days ago. She likes him, but does not know is she can trust him.

"I promise." Rufio smiled at Divina, showing her that she can trust him. It may take a while for her to gain trust for others for her parents, but he can wait. He will help her gain trust for others and show her that everyone is different.

"Pinky swear it." Divina said.

Rufio took his right pinky and locked it with hers, "I pinky swear that I will never, ever leave you."

"And I pinky swear that I will never, ever leave you either, Rufio." This caused the teen boy to grin and give her a quick peck on the lips.

Divina smiled and hugged, Rufio, knowing that he's the one for her. She knows that they've only known each other for a short period of time, but to her, it feels like forever. She knows that he'll take care of her, and that he'll be the loyal boyfriend that she's always wanted. In about a week, she found her love, new friends and family, and a new place that she can call home, even though she did not imagine her life to end up like this. Even though she did not expect her life to end up this way, she likes it, but has some trouble heading her way, she just doesn't realize it. Not only will she meet Peter Pan herself, but she will meet the legendary swordfighter, and she will help them succeed in their mission, and the mission will be to get rid of Hook, once and for all. But Pan and the legendary girl can't come unless there is a reason for them too, and Hook already has that covered. In the end, Neverland is not as peaceful looking as she thinks.


	4. The Chosen one

**CHAPTER 4: THE CHOSEN ONE **

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Eve clashed her sword with another girl. Her light brown hair is wet and her green eyes are concentrating on her opponent, Cecile. Cecile is a friend of hers that she fences against daily. They are both two of the best fencers in their school and they have to keep that title. Cecile went to strike her from above, but Eve quickly reacted. She moved away and struck from behind.

"I win." Eve smirked.

Cecile panted and took off her helmet, "I can't win when I go up against you. You're too good, Eve."

Eve bowed , "Nationalists honor."

The two shook hands and sat at the water bench while the coach was getting two boys ready to fence each other. Eve, also known as Evelyn , has loved fencing and martial arts for as long as she could remember. She has light brown hair, green eyes, peach skin, and a button nose. She stands at 5'3 and gets straight A's at school. Her best friend Cecile has blonde hair, brown eyes, peach skin, and is the same height as Eve.

"How's Wendy?" Cecile questioned. She knows about Eve's whole family, and a few family friends, including Wendy and the Banning Family. All she can say is that after hearing about Peter, she thinks he needs to chill out a bit and spend some time with his family because his kids will grow up without a father. His kids may not even think of him as a father. Jack may be onto that path and it's sad to see a boy grow up without a father as a role model.

"She's great. Peter and the kids are visiting for Christmas break, like every year."

Cecile scoffed, "I'm surprised. Didn't you say Peter is a busy lawyer that is always working and on call?"

Eve took a sip of water from her water bottle, "Yup, but he never misses coming to visit Wendy. Plus, Jack and my brother Alex, are pretty close. They talk on the phone all the time." Alex is Eve's younger brother. He is ten years old, the same as Jack Banning. They became best friends because they both love and play the same sport, Baseball. The difference is, Eve's dad goes to games, and Peter doesn't.

"It's too bad I can't come over."

"I know, I wish you could." Eve sighed, thinking about her best friend and not seeing her for a week. The two are with each other a lot. It will be hard to not see each other for a week, but they will have to manage.

"My dad's coming, that's why I can't come. I don't want him there. I can't forgive him after what he did to my mom."

Cecile's father cheated on her mother when she was younger and he left without supporting the two. Cecile went years not knowing who her father was and when she turned twelve, he came back into her life just like that. How he came back into her life, who knows? But he did and Cecile can't stand the sight of him and everything he has done. He never asked about her or called her and then came back into her life acting like he raised her. She hates parents like that.

"Cecile, you're going to have to deal with him being there."

Cecile sighed. She doesn't want to be around her father, especially for what he did when she was little. She can't stand it when he is around her.

"If it makes you feel any better, Jack and Maggie barely see their dad. Heck, I barely even to talk to the guy."

Cecile smiled, "Well, they have a dad. My dad doesn't really help my mom with anything."

"Does he keep promises?"

"Yes, of course."

"Peter doesn't."

Cecile frowned, "This is going to be a problem." Just when she thought she had bad family drama, Eve told her that her father's friend, Peter, is too busy for anyone, even his own children. Because of it, her father and him don't talk anymore.

Eve nodded in agreement. She turned her head and saw her mom at the doorway. "Cecile, I have to go. My mom's here."

Cecile hugged her best friend. "Bye. Have a good Christmas break."

Eve smiled, "You too. Say hello to your mom for me, and be nice to your dad."

"Oh, come on."

"No exceptions."

"I'll try. I'm not promising anything." Cecile said, not wanting to see her father at all, but she has no choice. She has too see him. Eve hugged her friend, took her things and walked off to her mom. They silently walked out of the building and went into the car and drove off back to their house. People would describe them as upper class because the neighborhood they live in has huge houses that are more modern, but they're at least one hundred years old.

"Peter and the kids are coming in two days." Her mother, Cassidy started the conversation.

Eve looked up, "Wait, what? I thought they were coming for Christmas break, like every year."

"They are coming up. Wendy's hospital is opening up and she wants them there."

"Oh right, I forgot."

"That's not the only reason. Peter, is always busy, so, Moira, called Wendy and me up saying they are coming up early. She wants Peter to relax and spend time with the family."

Eve scoffed, "No offense, mom, but the man is barely home. He doesn't see his family either."

"That's why Moira wants to come up early."

"Please, Peter will probably get calls and do taxes, like every year. Heck, I've known the man my whole life and I barely know him."

"Well, now you two can bond."

"What would I have in common with an old man?"

"You'd be surprised."

Eve stared at her mom. Her mom is right. A lot of people have stuff in common, more than they think. "What would I talk to a man about?"

"Think of something. Moira and I don't want it awkward this year."

Eve silently groaned and slid into her seat. She didn't hate Peter, but she didn't like him that much either. The many was always busy. Being busy is good and it shows that you are a hard worker and like doing what you do, but he was busy all day. He never spent time with his wife or kids. Jack knew what was going on, but Maggie is six and is still too young to understand. Her mom, Emily pulled up into the driveway and turned off the car. They walked inside the house to see Alex on the couch laughing and talking on the phone. "Alex, who are you talking too?" Eve questioned, sitting next to her younger brother.

"I'm talking to, Jack…Oh no, Jack, its, Eve…He says hi." Alex turned to his sister.

"Hi, Jack!" Eve cheered, giving a wave.

"He says he can't wait to see you."

"Aw, I can't wait to see him either. How's, Maggie?"

"She asked how, Maggie, is….He said she's in a play. It's, Peter Pan, and she's the lead role."

Eve smiled, "Well, I have things to do. Later you two." With that, she walked upstairs, took a shower and got into her pajamas. She sat on her bed, opened up her laptop and started to watch YouTube Guru's when she got a text message. She looked at her phone and saw that it was an unknown number. She looked at the text and it read,

"**You are the chosen one."**

Eve stared at it, thinking it was a prank. "**What kind of joke is this?"**She texted.

The person answered right away, **"Why would this be a joke?"**

She gasped and dropped her phone. Whoever this person was, they're scaring her. "**Who is this?" **She questioned.

"**You'll see very soon."**

Eve is now scared. She figured it was some kid joking around. She kept looking at the messages. It was scary to her, but it meant nothing. Or did it? What did the person mean by the chosen one? How did they get her number? She decided to forget about it. She thinks that it is just a joke and that someone is pranking her. But if they were pranking her, wouldn't they call her instead?

"Eve, dinner!" Cassidy shouted from downstairs.

"Coming mom," Eve closed her laptop and took one last look at her cell phone, and then walked out of her room, forgetting about the mysterious texts that she got. At the dinner table is meatloaf and vegetables. Eve licked her lips and smiled. She always looked forward to meals in her home because her mother is a great cook. She doesn't think that there is a meal her mom makes that she doesn't enjoy, which says a lot. It shows that her mother can cook. As the four were eating, Cassidy began to talk again.

"Alex, Eve, do you two remember what I told you about, Peter?"

"Yes, mom." They both replied. The two of them don't hate the man, they just don't know him. Plus, they don't exactly like how he kind of just blows off his kids, especially Jack. Peter always has time for Maggie, but never his own son, and it creates problems. Maggie has also noticed because according to Cassidy, Maggie doesn't want her dad to see her school play because the vey next day, it's Jack's baseball game, the last one of the season. Maggie wants Peter to enjoy Jack's game and see how good he is, but he always does bad at his last game because his father promises to come and he never does. It's all Jack thinks about which causes him to do bad.

"You said that they are coming up early and to bond with him." Eve repeated her mother's words.

Cassidy frowned, "I am very serious about this. Moira and the kids are losing a father and a husband. He's too busy, and we have to bond with him more."

"How can we, mom?" Alex raised his light brown eyebrow, "He barely talks to us. He's always busy with work, even up here when he's far away from America."

"Just try, please."

"He wasn't always this busy." George, the father stepped in, "It happened when Maggie was born."

"So, he was never busy?" Eve raised her left eyebrow as she took a sip of her soda. She can't believe it. Peter is too busy for anyone, even his own kids.

"He was, just not as much as he is now. Please, I've been friends with the man for a long time. Heck, we grew up together. Moira and he decided to move to America. I barely hear from him anymore." George took a bite of his meatloaf.

Alex sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll talk to him, but I'm not telling him about my personal life."

"No one said you had too." Cassidy turned to her youngest.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean school and that type of stuff."

"Alex, it's not like he'll have time to hear what we have to say. He'll be on call." Eve snorted and her brother snickered.

"If you are going to bond with him, he will need to know that type of stuff." Cassidy pointed out.

"He will ask." George added.

"Will he care?" Eve asked.

George shot his daughter a look, "Why wouldn't he care?"

"Because every time he's somewhere or someone is telling him something, he gets a call from work and leaves."

"It isn't entirely his fault." George defended his friend. Peter is a very good lawyer, and if there is one thing that he knows about Americans, it's that they are very hard working people, which is why the majority of them make a good amount of money and have a good living. However, parents still make time for their kids, and that is something that Peter has to work on because if he doesn't, his kids will grow up without him.

"It kind of is, George." His wife turned to him, "Peter could call in sick, or he could take a vacation off."

"I know, Cassidy. It's just that even if I tried to talk to him about it, he wouldn't do anything. I'm pretty sure that his wife has discussed it with him."

"That's what happens when you're really good at your job." Alex sighed, taking a bite out of his food.

Cassidy looked at her family, "Maybe this time he won't have calls. Wendy told me that she is making some new rules."

"What type of rules?" Eve questioned, with some interest in her eyes. _'This should be interesting.' _

"It's not really my place to tell. She didn't tell me. But I think it was to do with Peter working so much." If Wendy didn't tell Moira about the rules, then that means that she wants everyone to be at her place so that she can announce the new rules that are being made. Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad after all, especially if Peter has to listen to the rules, which means that he can't take calls from work. Jack and Maggie will get to know their father, George will have his childhood friend back, and Eve and Alex will get to know the man for the first time in their lives.

"It's about time a change happened." Alex spoke, "Maybe this time while where all telling stories, he won't have to pay taxes, bills, or take calls."

"That's why, Moira, is coming up early. Also because Wend is opening up a hospital for orphans." George reminded.

"Kids, even though Peter will most likely be busy with bills and his job, please talk to him. At least get to know him a little more."

"Fine."

It's not that, Eve and Alex, don't want to talk to Peter, they know he won't have time to listen because he's so busy all the time. Not just that, he doesn't even have time for his wife and kids. So if he doesn't have time for his wife and kids, why would he have time for them? If he really did want to know them, he would make an effort, right?

...

Later on that night, Eve is getting ready for bed. She couldn't stop thinking about a lot of things. First was about Peter and her mom's bonding speech. The second things were the text messages she got. She's hoping that it was a prank. She worries a lot, but the messages didn't make any sense to her. What did the person mean by the chosen one? Eve turned off her lamp light and fell asleep with all those thoughts and questions in her head, not knowing what the unknown person meant by those messages.

...

The next day in America, the Banning family are at Maggie and Jack's school, watching Maggie's play. Her play is about the famous story about never growing up, Peter Pan. She is the lead role, Wendy. She's been talking about the play for months, and it's finally happening. She couldn't stop running around school or home all day because she is so excited to be Wendy. It reminds her of her grandma Wendy and all of the stories she has been told. Wendy told her how she lived in Neverland at one time and met Peter, even though most people forget once they leave, but for some reason she never did. Now Maggie gets to experience being her grandma Wendy. A boy, playing Peter Pan, maybe in the third or fourth grade is sitting on the floor, crying. The setting showed a bedroom at night time.

"Little boy, why are you crying?" Maggie asked the boy that was pretending to be Peter Pan.

The boy sprung up, seeing that he woke Maggie up. "I was crying because I couldn't get my shadow to stick. Besides, I wasn't crying."

"I shall sew it on for you my little man. It may hurt a little." Maggie volunteered. She picked up a needle and began sewing the boys shadow to him, but he flinched a few times.

The boy smiled at her, "What's your name?"

"My name is, Wendy Moira Angela Darling. What's yours?"

"Why, I'm Peter Pan!"

"Oh, she's just wonderful." Moira whispered to her husband, Peter and son, Jack.

"Yeah, she's stealing the show." Jack added. He's enjoying his sister's play, but he is also excited because in a few days it will be Christmas break, and he will get to see, Alex and Eve, the two that always support him and love being around him. Eve isn't an adult, but at times, Eve treats him like she is his parent, and Jack in a way looks up to Eve, but he will never admit it.

"She's great." Peter agreed.

"I think it is very sweet of you. I shall give you a kiss, if you'd like." Maggie was heard from her family on the stage. The boy smiled and held out his hand. "Don't you know what a kiss is, Peter Pan?"

"I shall, when you give one to me." The crowd laughed. Maggie handed the boy a gold, bullet like object. The boy took it and looked at her, "Now I shall give you a kiss." Some people laughed while the rest awed when Maggie stood on a chair with her lips puckered up. The boy handed Maggie back the kiss she gave him. Jack was silently laughing to himself. He thought his sister was doing great. The boy faced the audience, "I don't ever want to become a man. Yuck!"

This got everyone laughing. Then the chorus started singing when Peter's phone rang. Moira and Jack gave Peter disappointed faces. They couldn't believe that he was getting a call during Maggie's play. Though, they shouldn't be surprised, he was always getting calls.

"Hello? Yes, I'm at my daughter's play." Peter sunk into his seat a little bit. "I can't. I am going on a plane to England with my family tomorrow. Wendy is opening up her own hospital and Moira wants us to go early." Jack and Moira were watching the play as Peter answered his boss's questions, "She's opening up a children's hospital for orphaned children." Moira and Jack kept glancing at Peter. "Alright, I'll be there at 9 A.M."

Jack turned to his father as Moira sighed and rested her hand on her forehead. "Dad, my baseball game. You promised."

Peter talked into the phone, "Look, it's my son's big and final game." He then turned to his son and whispered, "My word is my bond."

Jack turned away from his father and had an annoyed look on his face. He kind of doubted his father coming. He didn't keep his promises as much as he used too. He looked down at his Baseball and glove that he brought with him. He wasn't sure that his father was going to show up, but he hoped the man would.

…

The next day came to be Jack's big game. His team is up and Jack didn't see his father. His mom and sister were sitting at the bleachers. They got three strikes, so they switched teams. The crowd was cheering and he heard his mom and sister cheering for him. Jack ran over to outer field and crouched, waiting for the other team to hit. Jack glanced every few seconds or so to see if Peter showed up, but the man didn't, making Jack sulk even more every time he saw that his father wasn't showing.

Moira sighed, not seeing her husband. "Where's your father?"

Maggie stuffed her hotdog in her mouth, "He said he'd be here. He promised."

"But he isn't here sweetheart." Moira sighed. She knew her husband wouldn't make the game.

…

Back at Peter's job, he was asking one of his workers to go and tape his son's game for him. He knew he was most likely not going to make it, but he had to work or else he would be fired. Breaking his promise wasn't what he wanted, and he feels guilty for it, but it is what it is. '_They'll understand. Won't they?' _He kind of doubted his question. He knew his son would be mad at him. A bunch of lawyers were right behind him chatting away while he was thinking of two things, Wendy's hospital and his son's last game.

…

On a pirate ship at the shore of a beautiful, blue ocean, a man with long, black, curly hair in a red shirt is looking through a huge telescope, looking out at the sky and thinking his plan over and over to himself. He was interrupted when a man with gray hair called his name. He turned around in anger, "Smee, don't you see that I am busy?"

"Sorry, Captain, but I have news about Peter Pan."

Captain Hook looked up at his assistant with some interest. "Really? And what's that?"

"Well, his son, Jack has a baseball game going on right now, and Peter didn't show up, as usual."

Hook laughed. "Well, it seems like he doesn't keep his promises. Not that he ever did."

"Now what, Captain? Should we take the kiddies now?"

Hook shook his head. "Remember what you told me? You went to the real world and found out that the legendary sword fighter lives in England. The families see each other for Christmas, every year. We'll strike then."

Smee nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, Captain. You're the boss." And with that, he walked out of the Captain's room.

Hook smirked to himself and let out a chuckle as the turned around and looked out of the telescope again. _'This will be the best Christmas ever! My Christmas present will be killing, Pan! I'll finally get my revenge, not to mention that I have a deal to settle with, Miss. Evelyn Sanders. This will be an interesting Holiday. Pan won't know what hit him.'_

...

Back at the game, Moira was still wondering where her husband was when the person at bat hit the ball. Jack moved backward and stuck out his glove, and caught it. This caused the other team to have three strikes and for Jack's team to be up at bat. In the audience, the people were cheering. A man walked up to Moira, "Which is your son?" He hollered over the cheering people.

"The one over there."

"Thank you!" The man started taping the game.

Moira has an annoyed look on her face. She knew Peter wouldn't make it. Jack was looking all around and saw a man taping the game. His dad broke the promise. He turned to his coach.

"Jack, don't look at me! Look ahead!" His coach ordered. Jack turned around, trying not to cry. With his teammates cheering him on and the other team shaking their heads, he missed the ball and got a strike because he couldn't stop thinking about the promise his dad broke. His coach and teammates knew why he wasn't on his game today, his father broke another promise and it hurt them to see Jack like that. The other team was chanting a song about their team since they won. Jack walked off to his mom and sister.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry your father didn't keep his word."

Jack looked at his mom, sulking, "Can we just go home?"

Moira frowned and the trio walked off as the man from the office left in his own car.

"Why didn't daddy make it, mom?" Maggie asked.

"Because he's too busy. That's what." Jack answered for his sister.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Maggie went to hug him, but he moved away from her and got into the van.

"Don't worry about, Jack, honey, he's just upset."

"Is he upset with me?" Maggie frowned. She knew that Peter would never show up, which is why she didn't want him coming to her play because she knew that he wouldn't show up for Jack's baseball games. He has never shown up for any of them, and it makes Jack upset which causes his team to do bad during their last game. Jack isn't a bad player, he is great but when Peter doesn't show up, it is all Jack thinks about.

"No, sweetheart, he's upset that your dad didn't show up, like he promised."

Maggie nodded and hopped into the car and, Moira, drove off, more annoyed with, Peter, than she's ever been.

…

A few hours after the game, Peter got out of his own car and saw that the field was empty. He knew that the game lasted hours ago and that he didn't keep his promise. "Uh oh, I'm in trouble now." He scolded himself and scratched the back of his head. And with that, he got back into his car and drove home. When he entered his house, he was expecting Jack and Maggie to run up to him, but they were nowhere to be seen. Instead, he saw his wife.

"Peter Banning," Her voice sounded agitated and hoarse. She walked over to him and in an annoyed voice, she added, "Let's have a little talk."

He gulped, knowing that he's really in for it now. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now!"

"I was busy."

"And as always, you broke your promise!" Moira scolded, raising her voice. "Let's go upstairs and talk, right now!"

"Alright, dear." He sighed, hearing the annoyance and anger in her voice.

He followed his wife up the stairs as he heard Maggie and Jack in the boy's bedroom. Maggie's trying to make him feel better, but Jack keeps telling her to go away. She eventually gave up, and went into her own room, not noticing her parents. The two adults entered their room, and as Moira closed the door, she glared at Peter, who stood there with agitation on his face. Not only are his wife and son angry with him, but so are the Sanders and the rest of Moria's family. This is going to be a long Christmas break, at least for him.

...

**NORMAL POV**

The next day consisted of the Sander's getting ready to meet the Banning Family. The Banning's are at the airport, on line for security. After twenty minutes of waiting, they reached the top of the line.

"Alright you two," Moira turned to her kids; "You know the drill, take off your shoes and put your things in the bins."

"Mommy, how do the cops know if someone has a weapon in their bag?"

"Those scanners are like metal detectors. That's why you don't put anything metal in there. And never put a weapon. The scanners detect everything."

When they were done going through the scanners, they went down a hallway and onto a monorail to the plane.

"Hey mom, they have these at Disneyland." Maggie said with glee.

"Yes, they do honey." She turned to Jack who sat there. He hasn't said anything since yesterday morning. "Jack, sweetheart, say something."

The ten year old crossed his arms and kept his baseball and glove in his hands. Peter frowned when Moira gave him a look. Peter scratched the back of his head. Not only is his son angry with him, his wife is too.

...

"Eve!" Alex shouted from the hallway.

"What is it, Alex?" Eve is trying to pick what to wear.

It is the next day and their mom told them that the Banning's would be in England in the afternoon. She told them to dress nice, but not too nice to the point where they looked fancy. Every year for Christmas, they go out to a fancy, expensive restaurant, all together to catch up. Well, everyone but peter.

"I need help." He poked his head into her room. "I can't choose which sweater I should wear."

Eve looked at her brother. He never really did this, but since their mother insisted that they dress nicely, he would get advice from his sister.

"Alright, what are the choices?"

Alex held up a black and navy one, "These are the two I can't choose from."

"What are you wearing with it?"

"I am wearing black jeans and a light blue collared dress shirt."

"Wear the navy sweater. The black is nice, but you don't want the outfit to be too dark. It would be too fancy. The navy and the light blue will look nice."

Alex smiled, "Thanks sis, I can always count on you for fashion." Then he closed the door.

Eve turned around and looked through her closet. She has a dresser, but it had her undergarments and other things. It's a small dresser anyways. She rummaged around and decided that a skater skirt would be great to wear, even though it's forty degrees out. She pulled out a maroon skater skirt and put it on her bed. She looked through her collared shirts and picked out a white dress shirt and put it next to the skirt. She pulled out a gray, knitted sweater and gray knitted tights. She went into the bathroom and put on mascara. When she came out, she found her cherry red Doc Martens and kept them by her bed. She went to the window and looked at the sky. It is cloudy and cold. She hopes the Banning's would get to England safe.

…

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman, it's your captain again." He began as the plane started shifting a little bit. Some people were trying to eat, but since the plane was moving around a little bit, it is harder for them to eat.

Moira is sitting next to Jack who keeps touching everything. She is trying to stop him.

"Sorry for this rough ride and minor turbulence. Don't have it disturb you. For now, please try and enjoy the ride, thank you."

Peter has a hard grasp on his chair. He hates movement like this when he was high up in the air. Maggie is next to him, waking up from her nap because of the plane. After about an hour, Peter is finishing up the last of his taxes when Maggie walked up to him,

"Look what Jack drew!" She held the paper near his face. Peter looked at the drawing. It showed the airplane on fire and everyone put one person with a parachute. At the bottom was the ocean and a shark.

"That's very nice, dear. What's that?"

"Fire."

Peter sighed, "Fire, really?"

"Yup."

"Who are all these people wearing the parachutes?"

Maggie started to point, "That's me, that's mommy, that's Jack." Then she pointed to the person with no parachute, "And that's you!"

Jack is listening with his arms crossed.

"Really Jack? Was that necessary?"

"He doesn't deserve a parachute." He answered his mom. Moira turned around to face Peter.

"I won't make it to my next birthday."

"Well, you aren't going to die without your phone and tax machine."

"I've got them in my briefcase. I'm halfway there."

"Go talk to him." Moira nodded her head toward Jack.

"Mommy, are we almost there?" Maggie was looking out the window.

"Yes, dear. Only a few more hours." Moira answered her daughter's question, like every year. Peter and Moira switched seats. Peter sat down and saw that Jack is throwing his baseball up in the air. It is hitting compartment box above,

"Jack, why didn't you draw me a parachute?"

"Take a wild guess." He kept throwing his baseball.

"Jackie,"

"Jack" The boy corrected. He's tired of his father lying to him and breaking his promises. He sometimes wished that he could have a different dad. When he sees other boys with their fathers, it gets him jealous because he wishes his dad would pay attention to him.

"Stop throwing your ball. You'll break a window."

Jack tapped the baseball against the window, "It's double layered. It can't break" People are starting to stare at the two boys. Moira sighed and shook her head.

"Give me it."

"You're afraid you'll get sucked out."

"No, I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are."

"Jack, I promise, next year I'll come to six games."

Jack was looking out the window. "Don't forget your videotape." He trembled, but he kept his tears from falling. He doesn't think that it is worth crying over because his dad always broke his promises to him but never to Maggie.

"My word is my bond, remember?"

Jack threw the baseball up again, "Your junk bond!" The baseball hit the compartment above and the things inside fell on Peter. Some people stared at what was going on, but went back to what they were doing, not even bothering to get involved.

"What's the matter with you? When are you going to stop acting like a child?"

"When you go to my games. You know, it seems like you prefer Maggie."

"I never said that!"

"You went to her play. It's probably more important anyways." Jack isn't mad at his sister. He is trying to get through his dad's head. He is trying to say that you can't keep a promise to one kid and not the other. Unfortunately, Maggie heard what he said and so did the others around them, which caused Maggie to sulk and for a few people to whisper about Peter.

Peter stared at his son, "Jack, I never said that."

Jack crossed his arms and turned to the window, ignoring his dad. Peter sighed and Moira switched seats with him again.

"Dad, is Jack still mad?"

"Yes dear, he is."

Maggie got up and looked at Jack. "Jack, please, forgive dad."

Jack turned to his little sister, "Not right now."

"Are you mad at me too?"

"No, of course not. Don't think that."

Maggie smiled and sat back down. Peter on the other hand, sighed and leaned back into his seat. His vacation wasn't going to end well, or will it?

…

Eve was putting on the last of her outfit, her shoes. She was going to accessorize, but decided not to. She didn't want to look too fancy. Plus, the skirt and the collared shirt already gave her outfit a more put together look. She combed her hair and curled it. When she was done, she heard her mother from the staircase.

"Eve, they'll be here in five minutes!"

"I'm done, mom. Hold on!" Eve grabbed a small handbag and put her cell phone and headphones in it. She looked at her outfit in the mirror and smiled. Her white, flowered socks made the outfit pop out more. Because of her tights and socks, her Docs felt a little tight, but that was okay.

She walked down the stairs and saw her dad fixing his tie. He looked up and smiled, "Oh, hi Eve. You look nice."

"Thank you dad, you too." She could tell her dad wasn't happy about seeing Peter. She couldn't blame him. She turned and saw her brother sitting in the living room. He looked good. It wasn't a surprise though. They went out to dinner every year for Christmas.

Alex looked up and smiled, "Hey, you ready?"

"Yup. I'm ready. Let's go."

The Sanders got their coats and walked next door to Wendy's house to wait for the Banning's.

…

A van pulled up to Wendy's house ten minutes later. The Banning's got out and Jack and Maggie began to run around and play in the snow.

"It's been a year, and it's been twenty years since you've had fun, Peter. Let's have fun. London is a magical place."

"So you tell me," Peter mumbled and saw Jack and Maggie throwing snow at each other.

"Jack, Maggie, stop and get over here." Peter ordered and looked at the both of them. "Jack, take that gum out of your mouth."

Jack spit it on the concrete. Peter stared at him in disgust.

"What, you said to spit it out."

"Why not in the bushes?"

"I didn't feel like it."

Moira sighed while Maggie is smiling like she always does.

"Remember what your mother and I tell you every year. Look presentable. Make sure your shirt is tucked in Jack. This place is very proper, lots of manners."

"Mommy, is Grandma Wendy the real Wendy in my play?"

"No, not really." Peter answered as Moira responded with, "Sort of." She shot a glare at Peter, "You might not have an imagination Peter, but don't ruin hers."

Peter knocked on the door and Tootles answered, "It's snowing!" He slammed the door in their faces.

The kids laughed. "Oh yeah, dad, this place is full of manners!" Jack snorted, retrieving a look from his father.

That was when a woman came to the door. "Hello everyone!"

"Hi, Linda, Lisa," Peter kept guessing, causing Moira and Jack to roll their eyes. Of course he would forget her name, he does every year and he is too busy to care.

"Liza." The lady corrected Peter.

"Liza! Hi. I forget your name every year." Peter chuckled, embarrassed.

"Well, that's because you're so busy! Come on in! The others are waiting."

The four stepped into the house and saw Wendy, Tootles, and the Sanders' in the living room.

"Jack!" Alex stood up and ran over to him. He gave him a hug. Jack smiled and returned the hug, "Alex! It's so nice to see you."

Maggie ran up to Eve, "Hi, Eve!"

Eve laughed and picked up the girl, "Hey, Mags, you got big!"

"Everyone tells me." Maggie smiled and Eve saw her big teeth in.

"Wow, you've got some adult teeth."

"Yup. Mom says when I lose my next one; the tooth fairy will come again and give me money."

"Well, you better lose it fast then." Eve smiled and Jack came up to her. "Hi Eve" He gave her a hug and she returned it. "Hi Jack, you got big too."

"Everyone tells me." He said the same thing Maggie did and Eve laughed.

Moira, Cassidy, and Wendy were talking and George was sitting on the sofa, drinking a cup of water. Peter was standing, looking at the kids and adults but Tootles who is on the floor looking for something, awkwardly as they were all catching up with each other. He felt awkward and kept guilt hit him, seeing that he has missed out on a lot and even though it will be hard to make up lost time, he is going to have to make it up to everyone here, somehow. He turned his attention to Tootles and stared at the older man, who is on the floor, looking for something.

"Why are you on the floor?" Peter rose a brow at Tootles, getting everyone's attention.

The elder turned to him, "I lost my marbles."

"Your marbles?" Peter's eyebrow was still up. Everyone turned to them.

"Yes, I lost my marbles."

"Since when did Uncle Tootles have marbles?" Jack asked.

"Yes, dear, when did you have your marbles?" Wendy questioned.

"I don't remember. I was just sitting and remembered that I had marbles. I don't know where I put them."

Everyone just stared at him.

"He's losing his mind." Maggie shook her head.

"Maybe he did have marbles." Eve defended.

"Yeah, a long time ago." Alex pointed out.

"Alright everyone, let's go to the restaurant now. Tomorrow, Peter, Moira, Cassidy, and George will come with me to the hospital. The kids will stay here." Wendy announced.

They exited the house.

"Hey mom, can Alex and Eve ride with us?" Jack asked.

"It's up to their parents."

"Oh, sure!" Cassidy smiled, "Plus, it's one less car to bring."

Moira nodded, "Alright. Eve, Alex, come in with us."

The two got into the car with the Banning family as Cassidy and George went with Wendy, Liza, and Tootles.

…

At the restaurant, everyone was talking and laughing. The adults were on one end while the kids were at the other. Everyone was eating when Eve noticed that Jack sat there, with a sad expression. She turned to him, "Jack, why are you so down?"

"Dad promised to go to my game, but he didn't make it."

Eve scowled. She wasn't that all surprise though. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't. If you want, tomorrow, I can play with, Alex, and you."

Jack smiled, "You'd do that?"

"Of course!" Since Peter won't act like a father and play with his kids, Eve will be happy to do it. She loves playing with Jack either way. She thinks of him as family, but she treats him like a brother and sometimes like her son because Peter barley treats him like one.

Jack hugged her, "Thanks, Eve!"

Maggie looked at, Eve, "Hey, Eve, did you hear about my play?"

"Yes, I did. I heard you played Wendy."

"Yup, I did. My dad says that, Grandma Wendy, isn't the Wendy from, Peter Pan."

Eve snorted. She figured he'd say that. That's when she realized something. She thought that it was strange that Wendy Darling has the same name as Wendy in Peter Pan. She also thought it was weird that Tootles and Peter's names were also in the story. Also, Moira's name comes from Wendy. _"But that doesn't make any sense!" _She thought to herself, _"What if the stories Wendy tells me are true? No, they can't be. But how come the closest people I know have names to the characters in Peter Pan? And why does someone I don't know keep texting me, saying that I am the chosen one? There has to be some connection with the texts, my friends, and my family." _She turned to her brother, "Alex, don't you thinks it's weird that Moira, Wendy, Peter, and Tootles all have names from Peter Pan?"

Alex stopped eating his spaghetti and looked at his sister, "No." Was all he responded with and stared at his sister with a look of concern on his face.

"No, I mean it, Alex. Wendy's full name is the same as the Wendy in Peter Pan. Peter Banning's first name is the same. Moira's name comes from Wendy's middle name, and Tootles name comes from the lost boy."

He looked at her, "That does make sense. It is weird, isn't it?"

"I don't know Alex, but Wendy said she's been there."

"So?"

"So, what if she is, Wendy?"

Alex snickered, "Wow. You don't believe in anything, but you believe in that?"

She glared at her brother. He just doesn't get it. Everyone that is super close to them has the names of those in Neverland, and Wendy says she has been there, even though in the story no one is supposed to remember Neverland if they leave. But it makes sense because Peter doesn't remember his childhood. Whenever Eve or Alex asked, all he said was that he does not remember. He remembers Wendy, Tootles, and George. Eve always thought that it was weird, and what she was thinking a moment ago makes sense.

"Look, sis," Alex caught Eve's glare, "Maybe it's just a coincidence. It is weird, but that type of stuff doesn't exist."

Eve then felt her handbag vibrate. She took out her phone and saw that she got a message from the unknown number, again.

**"You're right, Eve. The people you mentioned do have the names from the fairytale. People don't realized that the story is true!"**

Eve turned around and examined the room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. People were eating and laughing. Most of the people here were high class, some were middle class, and a few were lower. She turned back to look at the screen of her phone and texted, **"Who are you? And how did you know I talked about that? How do you know my name?" **At first, she thought that some person was pranking her, but they know her name and they know what she was thinking and what she asked her brother. She has the feeling that something is going to happen real soon, and she does not know if she will be able to do anything about it.

**"You'll find out soon enough. He'll be coming."**

Eve stared at her phone, confused, **"Who will be coming?"**

The person didn't answer, but whoever they were was making Eve think that everything she asked her brother was true. It scared her that this person knew who she was. What if they were stalking her? And if they were, how did they get her number? After about an hour and a half of eating, they all went back to Wendy's house. Eve was looking at the messages from the unknown person. She wanted to know who it was, and how they knew her name. She wants to figure out how they know what she says and what they meant by he's coming.


	5. Where Have All The Children Gone?

**CHAPTER 5: WHERE HAVE ALL THE CHILDREN GONE?**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

It is the next day and everyone is at Wendy's house. The adults are dressed up and are getting ready to leave for the opening ceremony of the new hospital that Wendy opened. The children are huddled together, watching the two couples and the elder get their coats, gloves, hats, and shoes on. The kids are happy that Wendy is opening up a hospital to help others, but they are quite shocked that Peter is helping open up the place, since he is always busy.

"When will you be back, Wendy?" Alex questioned.

"Oh sweetheart, the ceremony for my hospital will only be a few hours. Liza and Tootles will be here."

"Hey mom, dad, can Alex and Eve sleep over with us?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, can they?"

The four parents looked at each other and nodded. "Alright," Cassidy turned to the four, "They can sleep over. Eve, Alex, shower and then come back with your pajamas."

"Alright, mom." The two obeyed.

"Now, how about when we get back, we'll wake you up if you're sleeping and toast s'mores?" Wendy suggested.

"Awesome!" Jack smiled.

"Yay!" Maggie squealed.

They're five seconds of joy were ruined when Peter's work phone rang. The others stared at him is disbelief as he answered it, "Hello?" The kids just stared at him in shock as he answered the call. He is here to enjoy Christmas and help Wendy open up her new hospital, and he is taking a call. The adults rolled their eyes as Moira took his phone and put it in her purse. "Hey, I was taking that call."

"Peter, this is our vacation. Speaking of our vacation, Wendy made some new rules." Moira then turned to Wendy.

"Alright, here are the rules: everyone will have fun and there is no more work." Wendy turned to Peter, "That means you, boy."

Peter chuckled, embarrassed, "Oh, alright. I'm one the best lawyers in America."

"I hear Harrison's better." Eve whispered to Jack, Maggie, and her brother.

"Harrison and our dad compete all the time." Jack shrugged.

"Alright, we will be on our way. Moira turned to the children, "Be on your best behavior."

"Oh Moira, dear, they are all great kids." Wendy winked at them and the four smiled innocently.

And with that, the five adults left, leaving the kids, Tootles, and Liza, the housekeeper all alone. Alex and Eve went back to their house, which I right next door, and showered in their own bathrooms. They got into their pajamas and brought a change of clothes with them, and other necessities. Eve is deciding on what to bring with her. She doesn't think that they will be doing something tomorrow, and if they are, she wants to be cute but comfortable. She decided on a pair of black leggings. They made her look extra toned. She is a size four in pants. She would be a two, but muscle weighs more than fat. She then took out a long sleeve, light denim shirt and a navy, knitted sweater. She took out a necklace, crew socks, and her old brown, Steve Madden combat boots. She put them in a bag and made her way over to Wendy's house.

"Hey, Eve, I need to ask you something." Her brother caught up with her.

"What is it?" She took a step onto Wendy's front porch.

"I know you're going to yell at me at looking at your phone-"

"You went through my phone?" She gasped and raised her voice at the same time.

"No, at the restaurant you had it out. I took a peek and saw that someone said the Peter Pan story is true and that this man is coming. Who was it? And how did they get your number?"

"I don't know, Alex. I wish I knew. They said that I am the chosen one. At first, I thought it was just someone pranking me, but if they were, they would have called me. Not just that, they said my name. They know who I am. "

"What does "You're the chosen one" mean?"

"I don't know, but its scaring me."

"I hate to say it, but I think you were right about the stories being true. The story says a legendary sword fighter will go to Neverland-"

"I know the story, Alex."

"But you look like the girl. And all of our names are in the story." Alex added.

"I have never seen a picture of her, but something is going on, and we have to get to the bottom of it. Besides, Mom and dad love that story. That's why they named us Eve and Alex." Eve stated. "If anything, they must have seen a resemblance between the legendary swordfighter and me."

"But all of our names are in the story." Alex finished.

Eve knew that it isn't just a coincidence. Something will happen, she just doesn't know what will happen, and when. "What if they know where we live? What if they're a stalker, or a pedophile?" She changed the subject.

Alex sighed, "We have to tell mom and dad." For a ten year old, her brother is very mature.

"Not right now, okay? Right now, everyone is on Christmas vacation. I don't want to get them worried."

Her brother nodded, understanding what she was saying and agreeing with her. "You're right, we should wait. I'm sorry I looked at the messages."

"It's fine. I just hope nothing bad will happen."

The two walked back into Wendy's house and saw Jack and Maggie with Liza in the living room. She was telling them a story. Jack and Maggie laughed. "The best part is that they were right there in front of me!" Liza was laughing harder than them.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked, causing the three to turn to him.

Liza stood up, "Alex, Eve! Join us! I was just telling them the story when I saw a man and thought he was Tootles."

The Sander siblings chuckled, "You've told us Liza." Eve smiled.

"Yeah, it never gets old."

Liza smiled, "Well, it's nine. You guys can play and then get to bed."

"Oh Liza, its vacation!" Alex whined.

"Yes, but those are the rules."

The four groaned.

"Hey Eve, will you tell us a bedtime story before we go to sleep?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Of course." The teen girl smiled.

…

The four adults are with Wendy, going to open the children's hospital. After five years, it's finally ready. Moira was driving with Wendy next to her. Cassidy and Peter were at the windows in the back, leaving George in between them. It was silent. Peter looked out the window and the conversation with him and his wife kept repeating in his head. She talked to him privately before the kids woke up early for the plane trip to England.

_"Peter, wake up."_

_Peter groaned. He turned to his wife and looked at the clock. "Moira, its three in the morning."_

_"I know. I need to talk to you. If we don't talk now, I'll never get too."_

_Peter sat up in his bed and turned on his nightstand lamp, "What is it?" __He saw his wife wearing her purple, silk pajamas. He, on the other hand, was wearing sweats and a shirt._

_"It's about Jack's game."_

_"You already told me this when I got home, dear."_

_"It's not all about that, Peter!" Moira's voice raised a little, "I'm annoyed with you, I told you that. But Jack was devastated. His team didn't win because he was too busy looking for you to show up. Peter, he seemed like he was going to cry."_

_Peter stared at his wife, "I never knew that. I'm sorry, I really am."_

_"Don't apologize to me Peter, apologize to your son. You never keep his promises, you only keep Maggie's. I think Maggie is starting to notice because she wasn't going to invite you to her play."_

_"Why?" Peter was shocked._

_"Because she knew that you wouldn't show up to his game. She wanted you to show up to Jack's games and other activities, just once. It's not just about our kids Peter, it's about the Sander's also."_

_"What about them?"_

_"George never hears from you anymore. Every time he called, I had to tell him you were busy. He eventually stopped calling. He stopped calling three years ago, Peter. Come on, the man barely talks to you."_

_Peter didn't notice that his best friend stopped talking to him until his wife pointed it out. "He has, hasn't he?"_

_"Peter, do you care? It seems like you don't. You've known him your whole life, don't throw that away. Did you know that Alex plays Baseball and that Eve is a fencer and a Martial Artist?"_

_"A what?" Peter raised a brow, "What's fencing?"_

_"Oh my goodness, Peter!" Moira yelled. "You really don't know. George would tell you on the phone all the time. Did you listen?"_

_"I was too busy with work."_

_His wife gave him a hard, icy, glare. He shivered, knowing that he hit a nerve. "Listen here Peter, you better talk to everyone, and you better not be on call. You're going to play with your kids and bond with Alex and Eve. Most importantly, you are going to fix your relationship with George, got it?"_

_He nodded, "I understand, but I don't think George will want to talk to me."_

_"Too bad, you're going to fix your relationship. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, Moira." He gulped._

_What they didn't know is that their arguing woke up Jack and Maggie, who decided to go to the door and listen._

_Jack turned to his sister, "Maggie, did you really do that for me?"_

_Maggie nodded, "I kind of had an idea he wouldn't show up. If he wasn't going to show up for your game, I didn't want him showing up for my play. It isn't fair. He never shows up to anything of your games, or anything."_

_Jack smiled. He hugged his sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Maggie."_

_"I love you too, Jack."_

_The two siblings ran back to their own rooms and went back to bed, hoping that their parents didn't hear them at the door._

_…_

Back at Wendy's house, Eve was telling Jack, Maggie, and her brother a bedtime story. Jack and Maggie are on the beds while Alex was laying down on a mattress under Jack's bed. Eve is going through the books on the book shelf when she came across Peter Pan. She thought about it, but decided to keep it for later. She had things to research. She decided to think of one, so she sat on the rocking chair.

"Are you going to tell us a story?" Maggie sat up.

"I am, but we are going to make it up ourselves."

"Do you mean like one person tells a part of the story and the others add to it?" Alex rose a brow. Jack and he sat up also.

"Yes, Alex, that's exactly what I mean. I'll start. Once upon a time, there was a city with a big castle, but the town was rather poor. The wealthy lived in the city in the castle."

"The girls name was Maggie-"

"Maggie, don't use your name." Alex scoffed.

"Alex, stop being rude!" Eve scolded.

"I want too!"

"You can use your name, Maggie." Jack gave his friend a look.

Maggie smiled, "Maggie was a little peasant girl. Her parents names were Peter and Moira."

"Moira and Peter were both busy, but Peter never had time for his children." Alex added.

Jack smirked, "Me, being the son, ran away. Along the way, I met a beautiful woman and married her."

"Maggie cried, looking for her brother." Eve then smirked and looked at Alex, "Along the way, she met the Prince of the kingdom, Alex."

"Ewe!" Maggie and Alex groaned.

"Wait, use Caleb." Jack stepped in.

"Who's Caleb?" Alex questioned.

"Maggie's crush."

"Awe!" Eve crooned and turned to Maggie, "Do you want to use your crush?"

"Yes, please!"

"Alright, so she met Prince Caleb's worker, Alex. He took her to the castle and she met Caleb. The two fell in love."

"She ran away from mom and dad and moved in with the prince, and they both lived happily, ever, after." Jack finished. "The end."

"That's some ending." Alex rhetorically replied.

"Hey, there's nothing else to explain." Everyone knew what Jack meant by that. He is angry at his father, so he used his anger in the story and made Maggie run away also because she is starting to notice that her father breaks his promises and if he does not stop, she will end up like Jack, being angry at her own father all the time. If Peter doesn't get his act together, Jack and Maggie will grow up without knowing him.

Eve clapped her hands together and stood up, "Well, there's you're story. Now, they might be home late-"

"What about the s'mores?" Maggie whined

"If they aren't here by eleven, I'll sneak all of us downstairs and we'll make them ourselves." Eve winked and the three grinned. "Good night guys."

"Goodnight, Eve!" The three chirped and laid down. Eve turned off the light and closed the door, not realizing that in a little while, something will happen that will change their lives forever, and it might help Peter learn to have fun.

…

An hour later, Eve was sleeping when she felt her throat dry. She yawned and woke up, seeing that the time was eleven. She looked out her window and saw that they weren't back yet. She decided to get a drink of water and wake up the three little ones for s'mores, like she promised. She got a glass of water and started to walk back upstairs when she saw a bright light shine in her house from the window. She widened her eyes and ran to it, but saw nothing. She thought someone was in her house. She put her glass of water down and started to put her coat on until she heard a loud noise, and the children started screaming.

"EVE" They shouted.

"Help me, Jack!" Maggie distressed.

Her eyes widened. "Jack, Maggie, Alex!" She screeched and sped up the stairs. She banged on the door because it wouldn't open. The screaming stopped and the light vanished. She kept banging on the door, but it opened by itself and she fell on the floor.

She looked inside, eyes widened. The room was like a pig pen, and worst of all, Maggie, Jack, and her brother were gone. "No!" She felt tears form in her eyes. She sped out to go and look for them, but because she was determined to find them, she didn't see the note left on the door. She put her jacket back on and searched the whole perimeter of the block. She couldn't find them. Tears came down her eyes and she felt her heart beat out of her chest. She went into her house with the spare key and saw that nothing was taken, and that no one was there. "Who's here?" She shouted.

No one was in the house.

"Mom, dad! Are you here?" She knows they aren't. That light made her think. What if they came back to her house for something and that light somehow took them? She had to keep looking. "Alex, Jack, Maggie?" Her voice echoed, "Please, somebody!" She checked everywhere. Eve felt uneasy, but make her way back downstairs and locked the front door. Eve ran back into Wendy's house with tears on her face. Her family was gone, and she had no idea why. "WENDY" She yelled, going around the house.

"Eve, darling. Upstairs."

Eve bolted up the stairs and saw the bedroom where Jack and Maggie sleep wide open. They were in there with Wendy holding a piece of paper. The only people missing where her brother and the two kids. "Wendy, my families gone!" She screeched, "Where are Jack and Maggie? Where's my family? And why is Moira laying on the floor?"

"Eve, we're right here." George came over to her and she gave both of her parents a tight hug. She didn't know how they go here so fast.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"We were leaving, then Liza called us." Her father George answered her question.

"Oh."

Wendy sighed and called her over with a finger, "Come here, child."

Eve came closer to Wendy who started to explain everything. "They have been kidnapped by Hook. He left a letter saying that he has them."

"Hook?" Eve rose a brow, then her eyes widened. She's starting to put the puzzle together. Everything makes sense now. Their names, her texts, they must have been from Hook. He took her friends and her brother. He won't get away with it. But she doesn't get why he didn't kidnap her also. Then she remembered that in the story, the legendary swordfighter went with Peter to help get rid of Hook and save her friends and brother. Maybe she isn't supposed to be kidnapped, maybe she has to go and get rid of Hook.

"We are going to do everything to get them back."

"We have to call the police!" Cassidy exclaimed as George was trying to calm her down.

"The police won't do anything." Wendy pointed out.

"You're right, we'll call the American police.' Peter suggested.

Eve face palmed, "Yes Peter, the American police want to go on a seventeen hour flight to England in order to find a man that committed a crime outside their country." She added with sarcasm. "They do their duties in America. The British police do their duties here. Besides, what are we going to say? Hook came from Neverland and kidnapped them? They'll think we're looney and it will be your fault."

Peter shot her a look, but said nothing.

"In a crisis like this, I make tea." Wendy said, "Moira, Cassidy, George, Peter, would you like some?"

"Yes," George nodded, "It can give us time to think about what we should do."

"We should save them." Eve crossed her arms.

"How can we? We don't know where Hook took them."

"Does anyone want tea?" Liza asked, repeating Wendy's question. She was going to make it.

"No!" Cassidy yelled, "My son is missing!"

Wendy sighed and turned to Peter, "Hand me that book." Peter looked and saw a book on a dresser. He picked it up, seeing that it was Peter Pan. He handed it to her. Wendy looked up at Peter, "When you were young, no other girl held your favor like I did." She began.

"What's she doing?" Cassidy asked.

"Telling a story." Eve pointed out.

Wendy continued, "I hoped that you would come to the church and be a guest at my wedding. I hope you would have forgiven my vows. I wore pink satin, but you didn't come. Of course, you visited when I had kids, but I got older. I was an old lady when you came again. And there she was, my thirteen year old granddaughter sleeping in the bed, Moira. That was when you decided to never go back to Neverland."

"Where?" Peter rose a brow.

"Neverland."

"Moira, are you going to make the tea?"

"I knew it!" Wendy howled, which scared the others. "You have forgotten!"

"Forgotten what?"

"The stories are true." Wendy looked up and showed him a picture of Peter Pan in the book. It did look like a younger version of Peter.

"It does look like him." Eve admitted.

"Yes, it does." Wendy nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm not ready to deal with this right now." Peter exhaled.

"The stories of Peter Pan and the legendary swords fighter are true! I swear to you! And now he's come back to seek revenge for taking off one of his hands. The fight isn't over for Captain James Hook. He knows you'll do anything to save Jack and Maggie." She turned to the Sanders, "And Hook knows that you three will come back for Alex." She faced Peter again, "Only you can save your children and only Eve can save her brother. Somehow you must go back. You must make yourself remember!"

Eve has no idea what Wendy is talking about.

"Remember what?" Peter asked, confused like everyone else.

"You are, Peter Pan!" Wendy put emphasis on 'Pan'

"What?" Eve gasped, "Him, Peter Pan? He's a lawyer that breaks promises. That's all he's known for."

Peter glared at her, "Hey, I am a great lawyer."

"Harrison's better, so I've heard."

Peter snarled.

"It makes sense, we named our kids after that story, but the Banning families names are in that book. So are Wendy's and Tootles." Cassidy realized.

"Precisely," Wendy added with a small smile.

"Wait, so the legend about the sword fighter is true also." George realized, "And the legend says that the person will be brave. They will be the one going with Peter to fight Hook and get rid of him once again."

Everyone turned to Eve.

"Why are you all staring at me?" She asked, nervous. She didn't believe it. Eve doubts that she is the legend.

Wendy nodded, "That's right. Hook realized that he would come back to get something he loved back. That's his kids. He also knew that the legend would come true. Eve, you are the legendary swords fighter."

"But that's impossible!" She put her arms out, "I'm only fourteen."

"Yes, you are. But you're brave, and you're a great fighter. Hook has both of your families, and you have to stop him before something happens to them."

"So, the texts are true!"

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy questioned.

"Some number has been texting me saying that I am the chosen one. They also said he was coming. I guess that he is Hook."

"What was the number?"

"It said unknown. It didn't have a number."

Wendy looked at, Eve, "It seems like someone was warning you."

"Well, they did a good job at it. Look at what happened." Cassidy sniffed. She was right. Not only is the room a mess, but Alex, Jack, and Maggie have been kidnapped.

"They didn't say who the person was, but it made me suspicious. I thought it was a joke" The fencer sighed, "Now what?"

"We have to go and save them." George sounded like he wanted to cry. Eve was shocked. She's never heard or seen her dad cry, or on the verge of crying.

"Eve and Peter have to do this alone." Wendy turned to the two legends, "You are our only hope. Only you two can stop Hook. He is expecting the both of you."

Peter sighed and looked at Eve, "We have to do this."

"I know. I can't believe I'm a legend. It's a story. Can a fairytale name a person?"

"It can." Wendy nodded, "It already has. Peter is Pan, and you're the legendary fighter. Hook exists! You two are the ones he wants. He won't let the kids go unless you stop him."

The eight of them all stared at each other, knowing that, Peter, is, Pan, and that, Eve, is the legend. They all knew that the stories were true and that in order to save the kids, Peter and Eve had to go and face, Hook, alone. After the adults went downstairs for some tea, Peter and Eve were left alone.

"Now what?" Peter turned to her.

"We have to get to Neverland and save them. But how are we going to get there is the question."

"I'm worried about them, Eve. What if they're hurt?"

Eve feels the same way he does. "They'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She wasn't that sure, but she knew Hook wouldn't hurt them. He's only using them as bait to get the both of them.

Peter opened the doors and looked outside. That's when they both saw a small bright light come toward them. The bright light flew around them, making Eve squeal and peter say, "Firefly from hell!"

"I don't think that's a firefly, Peter." Eve ducked as the light flew past her and knocked off pictures and paintings on the wall.

"Right you are!" The thing replied cheerfully.

"That's it!" Peter rolled up a piece of paper and tried to hit the light, but it grabbed the paper and wacked Peter with it four or five times, causing him to fall on the floor.

Eve stared in awe, "Looks like I'm not the only butt kicker in this house." She joked, causing Peter to give her a look.

The light landed at the end of a bed and they saw that it was a small woman with red, short hair and wings. She couldn't be bigger than three inches tall. The fairy looked at Peter, "It is you! But it's a bigger you! That's alright, you were always bigger than me. But we always had fun with each other." She blabbed on.

"Who are you?" Peter fixed his glasses and stared at the fairy, "What are you?"

"I'm, Tinker Bell, and I'm a fairy!"

Eve wrinkled her nose. "This has to be a dream!"

Tink turned to the girl, "Nope, it isn't Eve! Hook is real and he has your brother, Jack, and Maggie. You should know, I messaged you." The fairy grinned.

Eve's eyes widened and she gasped. "You! You were the one that said I am the chosen one."

"Because you are! I've been watching you for a while." Eve then thought for a moment, seeing that it explained a lot. At times, she had the feeling that she was being watched. Some things were moved slightly from their original position, which shows that Eve is very observant, and she sometimes heard tiny noises and voices in her room, closet, or near her window. She just thought she was going crazy. Tink turned to Peter. "We played fun games together, back in Neverland. You are, Peter Pan."

"It's Peter Banning." The lawyer corrected.

"Pan." Tink crossed her arms.

"Banning."

"Pan."

"Banning." Eve replied plainly. "Not only that, he's a busy lawyer who has no time for anyone."

Peter chuckled sheepishly. "I am so busy all the time. By the way, I am better than Harrison."

"Nope." Eve shook her head.

"Yes, I am."

"Not really."

Peter glared at the teenager.

Tink smiled at the two. "You are Peter pan, and you Eve, are the legendary fighter that goes to Neverland to help Peter get rid of Hook once and for all!"

"I am, Peter Banning."

"Well, whoever you are, I know it's still you." Tink replied in a calmer voice. "No one has that smell. The smell of sleeping only in trees. Adventures with Indians and pirates, and we could either do anything, or nothing!"

Peter got up, "Oh no, it's finally happened."

"What's happened?" Eve rose a brow.

"I'm having a nervous breakdown."

"Then that means I must be having one too." For as silly as it sounded, Eve actually believes Peter, but on the other hand, she also believes Tink. Why would Hook come and kidnap Peter's kids and her brother if he didn't want something from them?

"Pray Eve. Pray with me. This dream will be all over soon!"

"This isn't a dream!" Tink protested, "Come on, you have to fly!"

"You see Eve, I am now dying." Peter rambled on. "I am going toward a bright light."

"Stop being melodramatic." Eve rolled her eyes. "You're worse than my best friend Cecile when she gets mad."

Peter kept rambling, ignoring Eve's insult. He looked down at the doll house from below, "That's my house down below!"

"It looks nothing like Wendy's home Peter." The teen crossed her arms.

"Come on! We have to save Alex, Jack, and Maggie!"

"How do you know about them?" Peter asked.

"Everyone knows Peter." Tink replied. "Hook has them and you have to fight him. You have to learn to fly!"

"Fly? How can I fly? I have a bug in front of me, claiming she's a fairy!"

Tink sighed and turned to Eve, "Eve, I need you to believe. Think of a happy thought."

Eve stared at her, "Wait, can I get dressed first? I can't go on an adventure wearing my pajamas."

Tink nodded, "Alright, five minutes. We don't have time."

Eve sped to the room she was sleeping in and threw on the outfit she packed. She slipped into her combat boots and was finished getting dressed. She put deodorant and perfume on. She brushed her teeth, and put Listerine strips into her sock. When she came out and went back into the room where the three kids were kidnapped, Tink had Peter floating in the air, rolled up into a blanket. "How did you- you know what, never mind, it's probably better if I don't know."

Tink smiled, "Yeah, some imagination he has. Now, I need you to think of something happy."

"Alex, my family, Cecile, fencing and martial arts. Shopping." Eve then found herself floating into the air.

"Wow, you have tons of happy thoughts."

"I know." Eve grinned.

"Come on, follow me. We have to get to Neverland!" Tink picked Peter up and heaved him outside.

How she was able to do that, Eve had no idea. She couldn't even pick him up, so how could a tiny fairy? Eve flew right behind her, passing a couple making out. Tink put fairy dust on them and they lifted into the air. Eve snickered, causing Tink to turn and wink at her, making her laugh even more. They headed up higher into the sky. It then became lighter, and ahead was a purple light. It reminded Eve of the Milky Way. They kept flying with Peter unconscious and Eve saw it. The sky was bright, and the ocean was a clear, dark, blue. There were many forts, people, and ahead was a pirate ship with a town of pirates.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Eve broke the silence. "Whoever knew Neverland is this beautiful."

Tink had a huge grin on her face, but Eve didn't see it. "Yes, it is beautiful." Tink dropped Peter onto the ground and he woke up, seeing his surroundings. There were buildings, pirates, and a crocodile clock. There were smaller pirates ships where the pirates lived.

"This isn't a nightmare." Peter sighed.

"Why would it be?" Eve rose a brow. "If it was, I wouldn't be here."

Peter looked at her and stood up. "Now what? Is there a pay phone around here?"

"Yes, Peter, there are pay phones." Eve rolled her eyes, "Come on! We might as well blend in with it pirates."

Eve turned and saw Peter talking to a bunch of pirates who then started chasing him. "Peter!" Eve and Tink went after them. Eve kicked and punched two pirates and Tink threw a pan at one, knocking him unconscious. The other pirates ran off, scared. Tink wrapped a blanket around Peter. Eve gave him an eye patch and Tink put a hat on top of his head. He also has a wooden cane.

"What about me?" Eve looked around and saw a worn out dress. She wrinkled her nose. "I have to wear it, don't I?"

"It's the only thing left." Tink pointed out.

Eve grabbed the blue, worn out dress and put it on. It would have been a little bit, but her sweater made it fit. She saw a tube of red lipstick and put it on her lips. "Okay, I'm ready." Eve showed them her disguise.

Tink sat on top of Peter's hat, "Alright, now we need to find Hook! Now, do what I say Peter."

Eve followed behind as Tink was instructing Peter on how to walk and talk like a pirate. Just then, Smee, Captain Hook's assistant starting getting everyone's attention, saying that Hook had something to tell the pirates.

"Oh Smee!" A pirate prostitute replied. She had on a show dress, a wig, and too much make up. "Girls, Smee has an order! Hook has something to tell us!"

Smee is holding a red pillow with a silver Hook. The pirates started chanting, "Hook! Hook has the Hook!"

"Follow them!" Tink pointed ahead. Peter and Eve followed the pirates to the huge pirate ship.

Many of the pirates were on Hook's ship. Smee stood at the platform. "Good morning Neverland!"

"Good morning Smee!" The pirates all greeted.

"Here he is, the best of the best, Captain James Hook!" Smee announced, laying down the rep carpet on the stairs as the pirates began chanting, "Hook!"

Captain Hook came out and Peter and Eve got closer. Tink flew off to hide somewhere. Hook smirked, "Hello everyone. Revenge is mine!"

The pirates started cheering. Eve gasped and Peter widened his eyes.

"Long live the Hook!" One pirate yelled out.

"I have this Hook, and I will proudly announce, we have his children, and her brother!"

The pirates cheered again.

"Jack, Maggie!" Peter chocked.

"Alex," Eve kept in her tears.

"Finally I'm going to kill Peter Pan! The cocky boy who cut off my hand and fed it to the crocodile!" Hook declared "And who killed that crocodile?"

"Hook."

"Who stuffed him?"

"Hook!"

"Who made the crocodile into a quiet clock?"

"Hook!"

"Who went to the other world and kidnapped Pan's children and Eve's brother?"

"Hook!"

"He knows my name." Eve muttered to herself. Then she scoffed at her dumb remark. Of course Hook knows her name, it is in the book, and he kidnapped her brother.

"Because you are the legend."

Eve literally jumped when she saw Tinkerbell on her shoulder. "Don't do that Tink."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, here they are! Bring up the kiddies!"

The pirates grabbed two ropes and brought them up. In one net was Jack and Maggie. In the other was Alex.

"Let me go!" Jack yelled as Maggie cried, "I want my mommy! I want my daddy!"

"Let me go you stupid pirates! I'll get my sister to beat all of you up!" Alex threatened.

"Those are my kids!" Peter shouted, making everyone fall silent as he took off his disguise. He ran over to the net with his kids in it. "Those are my kids!"

Jack and Maggie took the hands of their father, "Dad help us!"

"Everything will be alright." Peter then stomped over to Hook. "You better let all three of those kids out of the nets, or you better get an attorney and hope that he is better than me."

"Get Harrison!" Jack shouted, causing everyone to laugh and for Peter to glare at him.

"Wow, Banning's on a roll." Eve said and walked over to her brother. "Alex, it's me."

"Eve!" He smiled and some of the pirates looked at her.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Relax, okay?"

Alex nodded. Eve walked over to Jack and Maggie and they took her left hand.

"Please, help us, Eve." Maggie distressed.

"I will, don't worry." Eve turned to Hook who kept asking who Peter is.

"You are Peter?"

"Yes." Two pirates had a hold of the lawyer as Hook kept questioning him, seeing that Peter is not what he looked like years ago. Hook remembers Peter, but Peter does not remember him.

"You?

"Yes."

"Peter Pan?"

"Peter Banning." Peter went to shake the man's hand, but another pirate grabbed ahold of him also.

Tink face palmed, "Why would he shake hands with a pirate?"

"Because he's Peter Banning." Eve replied plainly.

"But you are, Peter?" Hook asked for the fifth time.

"Yes!"

"My long and worthy opponent? I don't think so. Smee, who is this impostor?"

"It is, Peter Pan, Captain." Smee came back with files in his hands. "Tink gave me his records."

Peter shot a look at Tink who smiled innocently.

"She also gave me, Eve's."

Eve glanced at Tink.

"I had too."

"You're lucky that I like you." Was all that Eve responded with. Tink stiffened.

Smee looked through Peter's record and pointed out the scar that Hook gave him on his face. Hook stared at the scar. "Is it really you? My worthy opponent?"

"I guess. Tink brought me here."

Hook turned to Eve and smiled, "Well, Eve, it's nice to see you also. Though, next time, you should find a better disguise."

The pirates laughed. Hook turned to Peter Pan, "Peter, if you can fly up and touch your kids net, I will let them go, along with, Eve, and her brother."

"Don't screw this up, Peter." Eve warned, but only got a look of annoyance from the man.

"I'm afraid of heights."

The pirates laughed and Eve face palmed.

"What do you mean? Can't you fly?"

"Fly? How can I fly? I don't even know who you are!"

"Smee, why isn't he flying?"

"He hasn't been to Neverland in so long, he doesn't remember anything!"

The pirates raised the nets up and the three started yelling.

"Stop this right now, Hook!" Eve threatened. "Leave them alone and let them go. It's Peter and me that you want."

Tink came into the conversation, "You don't want to be remembered as a bully; do you, Hook? I'll train them for a week!"

Peter backed up toward the end of the ship.

"Two days."

"Four! Bare minimum for a decent Pan and a legendary fighter." Tink crossed her arms.

"I don't need to train!" Eve whined.

"Yes, you do!" Tink argued back an turned back to Hook.

"Three, that's the fair minimum."

Tink grabbed a hold of his Hook and shook it in agreement, "Deal."

Hook whispered to her, "If they, or I should say, Peter, isn't ready in three days, the kiddies in the ropes is nothing compared to what I'm going to give you."

Some of the pirates let out an 'ooh', but Tink didn't seemed fazed.

Hook turned around and announced. "In three days, we will have a war against good and bad! To the death!"

The pirates started cheering and one knocked Peter off the ship and into the water.

"Peter!" Tink and Eve ran after him. Eve jumped off as she heard the children scream for Peter, Tink, and her.

Eve swam in the water, but couldn't find Peter. That was when someone grabbed her and brought her to shore. She coughed for air and saw that the person who brought her to shore was a mermaid with purple hair and a purple tail. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm, Violet. You must be, Eve. You look like the legendary fighter."

Eve rose a brow. "Um, okay? Have you seen, Peter?"

She pointed and Eve turned around and saw Peter laying on the floor.

"Peter!" She ran over to him and woke him up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He turned to the mermaid, "Thank you."

Violet smiled, "No problem. Tink must have brought you here, so you are going to the lost boys' and girls' hideout."

"There are girls?" Eve asked, surprised.

"A few. They came a while ago after Pan left."

"That's okay with me." Eve smiled, "I'll have girls to talk too."

Violet smiled and motioned them to come back into the water. She went under and pulled up a huge clam that was tied to a vine.

"Why is that clam so big?" Peter rose a brow.

Violet looked at him, "This is the clam that will get you up to the lost boys and girls hideout." She pointed above and there was a huge tree. "It's disguised underwater so Hook and the other pirates don't know where to find it, just in case they try to invade."

"What about the vine? Don't the notice it?"

"The clam hides deep under the water. The vine sits along the rocks and blends with the trees above, so they don't notice it." Violet explained. "Now, hop on in."

Since Eve is lean and does Martial arts and fencing, getting into the clam was easy for her. Peter on the other hand, was having trouble. Violet rose a purple brow at him. "Peter, come on."

"I can't-" He didn't have time to finish what he was saying, he fell right into the huge clam. Eve face palmed. They felt themselves go up and they looked down, seeing Violet waving and disappearing under the water. Peter replied with, "My stomach feels queasy."

"Don't be a baby." Eve rolled her eyes.

Peter didn't have time to protest because they reached the top and the clam tipped forward, making them fall out and roll down the dirt road, screaming.


	6. There You Are, Peter

**CHAPTER 6: THERE YOU ARE, PETER**

* * *

Eve groaned and grabbed her head as she sat up. She opened her eyes and saw what's around her. Her eyes widened in awe. In front of her is a huge fort with trees, boardwalks, and a wooden pathway. Each section has a different season. "This is amazing!" She stood up, looking around. "I wonder who did this."

Peter sat up and looked also. "Wow, this is a very realistic tree house."

"I don't think it's a tree house. It's too small. It has to be a fort."

"Well, whatever it is, the people here might be able to help us save your brother and my kids."

"I wonder where everyone is."

The two looked around again and saw a cliff from above.

"Peter, where are you going?" Eve asked.

"I'm going to get a better view of Neverland." Peter reached the top.

Eve climbed up the small wall of rocks and looked at the view of Neverland. It didn't last long when Peter lost his balance and fell. He was right next to the winter part of the fort. "Peter!" Eve slid down after him. Peter slid down a slide of snow, greeted by a group of penguins, and landed in the fort. The whole fort was warm, like spring time. It reminded Peter of a rain forest without the rain. "Peter, are you okay?" Eve asked, looking at him.

"I hope so. I have a bad back."

"I can tell."

Peter shot her a look and dusted himself off.

…

Divina woke up and saw Latchboy sleeping next to her. She slept next to him last night because he had a nightmare. She turned to Ace's small hut like room. She saw Ace in his room with Grace, the two cuddling. She smiled and remembered when Tink fetched the girl.

_It was another regular day in Neverland when Tink came with a girl around ten or eleven. The boys and the two girls walked over and stared at the girl. Murmurs were exchanged between the older boys._

_"Who's the chick?" Ace asked, looking Grace up and down. Divina noticed that he had a small smile on his face. She smelt a crush._

_"Boys and girls, I'd like to introduce you to Grace." Tink smiled. _

_Divina got a good look at the girl. She has dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She has a small, button nose and naturally blushed cheeks. She turned to Ace who stared at her in Awe. _

_He was the first boy to step out and welcome Grace. He grinned at her, lifted his hat a little and put it back on his head. "Hi, I'm Ace." He put out his hand._

_Grace smiled and took his hand, "Grace."_

_The older boys grinned at each other. They knew why Ace was the first boy over. That was when the smaller boys came and gathered around her, introducing themselves and laughing._

Divina then turned to Don't Asks room. Lily and he were together, sleeping. Lily's head was on his shoulder and his arm was around her. Divina smiled and tried to fall back asleep.

…

Peter sighed and continued to walk when he stepped near a vine. The vine wrapped around his ankle and he shouted as he was brought up quickly and reached the top. There was a huge grandfather clock that he landed by and it opened as he was yelling and panicking for help.

Eve stared at him. "Peter!" She shouted, running over.

This got Divina's attention and she sat up. Her eyes narrowed, knowing that someone, or two someone's, were in the fort. She couldn't move because she didn't want to wake Latchboy who was laying very close to her. Then she heard Tink.

"Oh, you're alive!" Tink said with happiness and laughed with excitement.

"Help me!" Peter distressed. One thing he hated is flights. He can't stand going on airplanes for his job. "I believe!" He stated, now believing in fairies.

Divina heard what is going on down below. Tink brought visitors. "I wonder who they are." She thought, but she only thought of the two people that she think would be here." She grinned.

All of a sudden, Tink flew out and started to shout, "Lost boys, lost boys, Divina, girls, wake up! Peter Pan's back!" As she came out, the vine holding the man snapped, and he fell into other vines. Divina's grin got bigger, if that's possible. She bolted up and ran outside, seeing the others waking up. Tinker Bell flew around the fort, shouting "Pan's back." And a bunch of heads popped out of hanging like rooms.

The boys then started to shout, "Peter Pan's back!" to each other.

Eve went to help Peter out of the vines, but she can't. The lost boys and girls started running down ladders, small bridge like boardwalks, and vines hanging from above. Ace swung from a vine and knocked Peter onto the floor. The boys and girls came closer to the two. Peter's on the floor, tied up with vines. The weird part is that a dozen of the boys each had a weapon in their hand. Some of them were pushing the girls behind them.

"Who's the shrub?" Thud, a chubby boy of African American decent asked.

"More importantly, who's the girl?" Don't ask asked.

Divina looked at Eve and smiled to herself. Everything of the mysterious girl looked like the legendary swordfighter. That was when Peter moved and the boys charged at him. They untangled the vines and Peter ran up against the wall.

"Peter Pan?" The boys were confused. They put down their weapons and got closer.

"This ain't Peter Pan." The boy Don't Ask scoffed. He took out a comb and brushed it through his hair.

"He's old." A small African boy yelled.

"He's fat." Latchboy insulted.

"Not so fat to me." The chubby boy from earlier defended.

"He's an old, fat grandpa man." Too small laughed.

Eve rolled her eyes, "Peter, get down here."

"Who are you?" A boy asked.

"My name is, Evelyn, but I liked to be called, Eve." The girl explained.

"Are you Peter Pan's daughter?" Ace asked her.

"Nope. I am just a friend, I guess." She then turned and looked at Divina, "Hey, aren't you the missing girl from a family? I think their names where Ruth and Babaylan. Something along those lines."

"Yes, I am. I was brought here." Divina remembers little about her parents.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you. But hey, you're flawless now."

Divina blushed, "Thank you, you too." She isn't lying. She thinks Eve is very pretty.

One of the boys noticed Eve's sword and said, "Hey, she must be the legendary sword fighter."

"Do you fight?" Divina rose a brow.

"Yes. I fence and go to martial art classes."

"She's his accomplice!" A small boy pointed a finger at her.

"Let's get her!" The red head declared.

Eve smirked, never bringing down a challenge. She took out her sword, ready to beat them all up. It won't take long. Before anyone could say anything or do anything else, there was a loud noise. It sounded like someone was riding a car and a honking noise was heard. Eve growled, "He ruined my chance!" She then put her sword away.

"RUFIO" The lost boys and girls pointed ahead.

"How cute, they must have a tiny leader to lead all of them." Eve cracked. "This should be interesting." She then turned around and saw a boy wearing red and black riding on a four wheeled surfboard with a sail on a wooden pathway.

"Rufi-oh, Rufi-oh." They all chanted.

"Rufi-"

"Oohh." The rest finished and they watched him as he got closer.

They watched as he jumped from the cart onto a vine with handles that was above and he rocked back and forth. Eve was starting to have second thoughts. The boy doesn't look little. He looks about her age, maybe a little older.

"That's so dangerous." Peter said to himself. Everyone watched as he did a backflip and landed in front of Peter. The lost boys and girls are chanting as Rufio has an evil smile plastered onto his face. "That's enough!" Peter shouted and the lost boys stopped yelling and laughing. Rufio took out his sword and the lost boys and girls were going crazy. He pointed it at Peter, ignoring Eve. "Okay Mister, put that thing away before you poke someone's eye out." Peter exclaimed.

Rufio smiled and laughed, putting his hand in front of his own mouth and wiggled his fingers. Everyone else did the same, making hand gestures and mimicked him.

"What are they doing?" Peter whispered to Divina.

"They're mocking you."

"Stop mocking me." Peter snapped. "That isn't nice."

The boys continued laughing and Rufio kept mimicking Peter by wiggling they're own fingers in front of their faces, again.

"This is an insurance nightmare!" Peter scowled, "What is this some _'Lord of the Flies'_ preschool? Where are your parents?" Peter asked but the kids kept laughing and circling Eve and him. Eve, however, stood there unfazed. She isn't scared of this punk. "Alright then, who's in charge here?"

The laughing stopped and the lost boys pointed to Rufio who did a light bow.

"What? No, Mr. Skunk head who wears too much mousse, you're just a punk kid!" Eve snarled. "I bet you can't even use a sword."

_'Yeah, a Punk kid who is hot!'_ Divina thought, _'My boyfriend is the cutest man alive! And Eve will have another thing coming when challenging Rufio. I bet she's amazing, but I bet he'll be able to beat her.''_

Rufio turned to her with a look on his face. "Don't make bets with people you don't know. They can be deceiving." He then smirked, causing Divina to smile and look at him with a dreamy look on her face but for Eve to glare at the older boy.

"I want to speak to a grown up!" Peter turned around and yelled.

"All grown-ups are pirates." Rufio responded.

"Excuse me?" Peter turned to Rufio.

"All grown-ups are pirates." Divina repeated Rufio's reply.

"We kill pirates." Rufio said with a grin, going back on topic.

"Hey, Rufio, I bet he's working for Hook!" Ace narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not. The fairy says I'm Peter Pan. I don't know who any of you boys are. Hook has Jack and Maggie."

"Who are Jack and Maggie?" Divina raised a brow.

"My children." Peter turned to her. "He also has Eve's brother, Alex."

Rufio scowled, "I don't know who you are. I don't know who your family members are either. Get lost."

"Rufio, what do we do with the pirate and his accomplice?" Ace asked.

"I am not his accomplice." Eve gave Ace a look. "Hook has my family too. Tinker Bell brought us here."

"But you're working for a pirate!" Thud pointed a finger at her. Eve just rolled her eyes, seeing that no matter how many times she says that she's only a friend, no one will listen to her.

"I am not a pirate. It so happens, I am a lawyer." Peter blabbed and said with confidence.

"Kill the lawyer!" Rufio yelled out in an order and the kids started yelling "Kill the lawyer!" and they took out their weapons.

"I'm not that type of a lawyer!" Peter shouted as the Lost Boys and girls brushed past Rufio. They started chasing Eve and him. They kept yelling "Kill the lawyer!"

Divina face palmed and saw Rufio standing there. He turned and looked at her. Divina chuckled, "He can't be Peter Pan."

Rufio grinned at her, "Trust me, babe, it'll be fun messing with him."

"Rufio, don't be too rough."

Rufio wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "I won't, I promise." Rufio then disappeared, hunting for Peter. Divina ran off to go and look for Peter. She saw her him standing on the wooden pathway, with paint all over his shirt. Boys were shooting toilet plumber arrows at him.

Eve is running from Latchboy when she saw a big tree. She went toward it, but stepped on something and fell through a trap door. She screamed and landed on the floor. Looking up, the Lost Boy smirked and ran off. She scowled and went to climb up, but the door closed on her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She shouted.

She stood up and brushed herself off, looking what was in front of her. It was a hideout with old stuff in it. She saw a few beds and a rocking chair. She went over to it and on the rocking chair were was the name, 'Wendy' carved into it. She gasped and couldn't believe that Peter Pan's original hideout is still here, it's just covered up. It is small, but then again, they're weren't that many lost boys originally. Now there's at least fifty of them, and a few girls.

…

Divina gave up trying to get Peter because all the lost boys and girls were chasing him. She then decided to go and look for Eve. She didn't know who the girl Eve was, but she had a feeling that the girl is part of the legend. She kept walking, desperately trying to find Eve. '_Rufio is a great fighter, but Eve must be amazing. Peter doesn't remember himself as Pan, but Eve may be able to help. Her description looks just like the legend, and her name is the same also. It is no coincidence. I have to find her because she might be the one person who could change the real Neverland, not the fake one.' _Her thoughts were interrupted when Ace and Don't Ask sped past her. Divina shrugged and walked down one of the ladders, hoping to bump into the mystery girl.

Ace and Don't Ask were told by Latchboy that Eve fell into the old tree house. They decided to ambush her there. They opened the trap door and slid down the slide and saw Eve staring at a picture of the original lost boys.

"Ah-ha!" Don't ask declared and Eve spun around, "Got you!" Two boys were holding up their weapons.

Eve stared at them broadly, "Why are you chasing me? I'm not a pirate."

"Grownups are pirates. You are working with, Peter." Don't ask answered.

"But he isn't a pirate."

"In Neverland he is."

"Are you his accomplice?" Ace asked.

"No, I'm not his accomplice. I don't know him that well. Tinker Bell brought us here because Hook has our families."

"So, that's how you met Peter." Ace realized, both of the boys bringing down their paintball bow and arrows.

"I've known him my whole life, actually." Eve scratched the back of her head, "I see him every year for Christmas break, but he's so busy with work. So I know him, but barely."

The two boys looked at her and felt sorrow. They see that not only does Peter not remember Neverland, if he is Peter Pan, he became a grownup that is too busy for anyone. That is why Ace and Don't Ask don't want to grow up. They want to have fun, they don't want to have work to do or be busy.

"Well, since you are helping, Peter, we're getting you too!" The blonde declared. They both held up their weapons.

Eve got up and tried to climb out of the tree house, but Ace shot a paintball at her right leg. "Ow, that hurt!" She whimpered. It really did hurt.

"Get her!" Don't ask pointed at Eve.

She then sped off, running along the wooden pathway. She stopped when she saw Peter fall off because of Rufio. "Why are you doing this to me?" Peter yelled.

Tink held onto Rufio who sped off. "Rufio, you're the best with a sword. Teach him. We have to help him remember." Rufio flicked her off in annoyance and glanced at Eve. She caught his glance and saw him head his way toward her. Her eyes widened, and she went to run off, but she got jumped by two boys hiding. She looked at them. They appeared to be identical twins wearing safari fashion. They were sitting on top of her.

"Hey, get off me!" She screamed, kicking her feet. "Peter, help me!" she tried to get out, but the boys were holding onto her arms and legs. She can't grapple them in the position she's in. Ace and Don't Ask came running and stopped when they saw her. They held their plunger bow and arrows at her and got closer.

Rufio saw what's going on and smirked. He stopped, got off his surfboard cart and stood in front of her. "So, this is our brave legendary swords women?"

She rose a brow, "What are you going on about? I fence for fun. What makes you think I'm a legend?"

"Neverland is only so big. Everyone hears what goes on."

"Please, that legend is a fake. I would ask if it could be you, but then again, if it was you, Hook would be gone. I guess your sword means nothing."

The smaller boys snickered.

"You don't look like a Wendy. You sure aren't as polite as she was." Rufio sneered.

"I'm not Wendy. I never will be. Now let me go."

"Oh yeah, and what happens if I don't?" Rufio taunted. He doesn't like her attitude.

"Then I will sword fight you myself."

Rufio snorted. "Sweetheart, I am a leader of a huge group of boys. Your skills will go unnoticed."

"Bangerang Rufio!" The four boys surrounding them encouraged.

Eve started to boil. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh yeah? I've been fencing and participating in martial arts for almost ten years."

"I've been sword fighting for eleven." Rufio gave her a look, "Don't try anything."

She turned and saw Peter being chased into a basketball court. The lost boys and girls started to surround him. "Oh come on, let go of me! I have to help, Peter!" She pleaded and looked up at Rufio. "Rufio, please. I need to help him."

Rufio rolled his eyes, "You aren't going anywhere."

Eve groaned. "You know, I would grapple these two boys on top of me, but I can't in this position. They're lucky."

Rufio glared at her. He just stared at her when a lost boy around his height was walking over. "Hey, Sly," Rufio called to the boy. The boy has tan skin and short blonde hair.

"What is it, Rufio?" Sly climbed up one of the ladders.

"Take Eve to the original treehouse, and lock the door."

Sly nodded, "Alright, will do." The twins got off her and Sly grabbed onto her. Eve rolled her eyes, took his arm and flipped him over.

Ace and Don't Ask looked in astonishment as the twins backed up.

"Sly, are you okay?" Rufio sounded worried. He helped Sly up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I could be better though." Sly held onto his back and walked off.

Rufio sighed, grabbed Eve and flung her over his shoulder. "I'll take her. Ace, Don't ask, follow me." He then walked with a kicking Eve on his shoulder. Don't ask and Ace we're right behind them, holding up their plunger bow and arrows at her.

"Put me down, skunk head!" Eve ordered.

"I don't take orders from people below me."

"Technically, you're below me because I'm above you."

"When I put you down you won't be."

Ace and Don't Ask snickered.

"Watch it," Eve warned the two who didn't seemed frightened by her. That was when Rufio stepped on the floor of the original Peter Pan tree house and it opened up to a slide that went underground. Eve struggled as Rufio flipped her over and pushed her down the slide. She went face first on her stomach. As soon as she turned the corner on the slide, Rufio closed the door, having Eve locked in.

"Now what, Rufio?"

The skunk headed boy turned to Don't Ask, "We go and get Peter, that's what."

"What about, Eve?" Ace asked.

"Leave her there." Rufio gave an order, "We'll deal with her later."

The three then ran off to the basketball court where a few lost boys were doing back flips. The girls were jumping up and down while Tink was yelling at them to stop. Rufio slid down from a vine as the boys and girls chanted. "Rufi-oh!" Eve heard all the commotion and noticed a small, circle window on the tree house. She decided to watch what's going on.

Rufio took out his sword and held it up, getting closer to Peter who was all sweaty. All he did was hold the sword over his head, and then brought it closer to the both of them. With a smirk, Rufio declared, "You're dead, jolly man."

Peter then noticed that Eve was missing, "Hey, where did Eve go?" He looked at his surroundings.

"Rufio, what did you do with her?" Divina crossed her arms.

Rufio turned to her, "Relax, babe, she's in the treehouse."

Peter face palmed, "I should go and get her." He didn't expect that to happen.

"You won't do anything!" Rufio narrowed his eyes.

"Rufio, get Eve, now." Divina crossed her arms, showing that Rufio went over the top. She's never seen him like this.

Rufio glanced at his girlfriend, "You know where she is. Please, go and get her. I have a lawyer to deal with."

Divina nodded and ran off to go and get Eve. She opened up the trap door and saw Eve sitting down. The light brunette looked up. Divina smiled and held out her hand, "Take my hand. I'm getting you out."

Eve took her hand and Divina helped her out. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now come on, the others are at the basketball court."

The two girls ran to the basketball court where all the lost boys and girls are standing in a long line.

Tink was floating in front of them. "He can't fly, crow, and he can't play simple games. Eve and he are here for a reason. Hook has Peter's kids and Eve's brother, and I have three days to make Peter remember who he is and to help Eve train."

"Peter Pan's got kids?" Too small asked.

"Yes, he does. Jack and Maggie."

"Those were the two he mentioned earlier, right?" Divina turned to Eve.

"Yup. Not only that, Hook has my younger brother, Alex."

"How old is he?"

"He's ten. The same age as Jack."

"Eve and Peter need the help of everyone here." Tink started to talk again, but was interrupted when Rufio let out a snort.

"Is something funny, Rufio?" Tink rose a brow.

Rufio turned to the fairy, "What, you actually think this old man is Pan? I know Eve is the legendary fighter, but this man isn't Pan. He never will be."

Eve rose a brow. How was he sure that she was the legend? She isn't even fully convinced that she is.

Rufio took his sword and drew a line. He stood on the other side. "He can't flight, fly, or crow. So, if any of you think this here scug, ain't Peter Pan, cross the line."

No one crossed but Peter. Rufio gave him an annoyed look and Tink took his suspenders and forced him back to the other side replying with, "You are embarrassing me!"

The boys and girls, but Eve, Divina, and Pockets went to Rufio's side of the line. Rufio smirked in victory. He put an arm around Latchboy and Thud, showing that he cared about them.

Rufio gave a look to Divina. "Divina!"

"I believe in him. It's about time everyone else does also." She earned a smile from Peter.

"There's no use," Eve sighed. "We'll never get them to believe."

"We will, trust me, Eve. I know he's Pan and that you're the legendary fighter." Divina said.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know. They don't believe that Peter is Pan, but I think they know you're the legend."

Pockets put his hands on Peter's face and inspected him. After about a minute, he said, "Oh, there you are Peter!"

Everyone looked in shock. Thud, Latchboy, Ace, Don't ask, Grace, Lily, and Too small ran over and started touching his face. Tink smiled, knowing that the boys and girls knew the old man was Pan and that she was right all along. Rufio stepped up in shock and stared at Peter.

"Peter, you're all grown up." Latchboy pointed out the obvious. "You promised you'd never grow old."

Rufio looked Peter up and down.

"He promises a lot of things, kid." Eve spoke and everyone looked at her, "He didn't go to Jack's baseball game, which is why his son and wife are mad at him." She glanced at Peter.

Peter didn't say anything. He isn't in the mood to fight with a fourteen year old.

"He isn't skinny anymore." Too small pointed out the obvious, "He got fat."

Don't ask squinted at his nose. "His nose got real big."

Lily nudged her boyfriend. "He's got the same eyes."

"And hair." Grace smiled. "Welcome back! I've never met you before, but it's an honor too."

"Well, welcome back to Neverland, Pan the man!" Too Small greeted and Peter smiled.

That's when Rufio snapped, "Don't listen to that stinking fairy or that brainless fungus! I've got Pan's sword, I'm the Pan now!" He declared, holding his sword up in the air. "Do you think this guy is going to take it from me, Rufio?"

The others except for Don't Ask and Latchboy ran back. Grace was pulled along by Ace back to Rufio's side of the line. Pocket's stopped them, "Wait, if Tink believes, then maybe he is."

The same boys and girl ran over to their side.

"Are you going to side with this droola, against Captain Hook?"

The other boys but Thud and Latchboy ran over to Rufio's side.

"What's he doing here if he ain't Peter Pan, huh?" Pockets yelled. "He don't look happy here, and who are them kids that Hook's got? Give him a chance!"

Rufio was about to say something to Pockets, but Peter stood up and said, "Those are my kids, and Eve's brother. Hook is going to kill them if we don't stop him. Help us, please?"

Divina looked at the lost boys, "He is Peter Pan. Pockets is right. Tink wouldn't have brung him here if he wasn't. And if he isn't Peter Pan, then why did Hook kidnap his kids? Who knows what he'll do to them. He needs our help. Even you, Rufio." Divina looked at the teen boy who looked at her back.

"Come on, lost boys, give them a chance." Tink said through cupped hands.

Rufio's being stubborn. "I already know that Eve's the legend, and I know she'll help beat Hook. This isn't Peter, I know it isn't. Peter left and he will never come back."

Eve then decided to speak up. "If you don't think Peter is Pan, then how do you know I am the legend?"

"I just know."

"Rufio, I don't think you get what everyone here is trying to say." Divina replied.

Eve continued, "The legend says that the fighter will come back to help Peter Pan get rid of Hook once and for all when the time is right. Since I am here, then Peter must be Pan. If he wasn't, then why would I be here? Why would Tink bring the both of us here? Most of all, why does Hook have them if Peter and I aren't supposed to be here?"

"She's got a point, Rufio." Ace spoke.

Rufio looked at Divina and then at Eve. "Fine." But what no one realized is that he's doing it for Divina, the boys, girl, and Pan's kids, not for Peter. He thinks it isn't him, but it is.

He was also going to help Eve get her family back, knowing that she is the legendary fighter. She fits the description. He wants her to have her brother back. "Training starts tomorrow."

The boys and girls cheered. Since its getting dark, Don't Ask showed the two guest where they'd be sleeping. Divina followed Rufio back to their room. "I'm proud of you, Rufio."

"For what?"

"I know that you don't think he is Pan, but you decided to help him and Eve to get their families back."

"I want the three that Hook kidnapped to be safe. Even if Peter is Pan, he doesn't look like him or act like him. He'll leave either way."

Divina sighed, "They're here for a reason, Rufio."

"I just don't want the boys and girls to be happy that he came back and then see him leave. He'll forget about us all over again."

"No, he won't. Just you wait. In the meantime, we should get to bed." Divina pointed to the sleeping Pockets and Too small right below them.

Rufio kissed her on the lips, "Goodnight, Divina."

Divina smiled, "Goodnight, Rufio."

The two blew out their lights and went to sleep. Divina however, was excited for the next day. She couldn't wait to help Peter remember who he really is. She also wanted to save their families, but she couldn't wait for Hook to get what he deserves, and to be driven out of Neverland, once and for all.

...

**NORMAL POV**

It's later on in the day, and it became nighttime for everyone in America, and daytime for the other side of the world. The lost boys and girls are fast asleep, except the pirates, of course. The small town of adults are getting ready to get a good night rest and work in the morning, all except the captain, who felt that his plan isn't working, so he's been mourning and whining about it all day, causing him to drive the pirates nuts. Smee, his assistant, is helping the Captain into his room at the top of the ship. The Captain sat down and sighed.

"What's the matter, Captain?" Smee caught the stress that Hook's feeling.

"I don't think this will end well."

"What do you mean?"

"What have I been talking about all day?"

"About, Pan, Sir."

"Precisely, Smee, but I bet you nothing will work this time. he'll go and live about his life while I sit here in my sorrow, whining about my hand, the very hand he cut off. I should claw myself with my own hook because I didn't kill, Pan, when I had the chance!"

"Captain, it isn't all that bad! You'll get your revenge." Smee stated, unsure if, Captain Hook, will actually get his revenge.

"What have I done, Smee? Why, I am stupid to have agreeing to a preposterous plan? An absurd war!"

"You want revenge, a lot of people here do. Even in the real world, regular people want some type of revenge on those that did wrong to them. It isn't all that bad Captain." Smee picked up a plate, "I'll fetch you something to calm you down." He turned to the huge, long table with food.

"I am doomed to wait for three days. Nothing will happen." Hook doubted, but he's in for a huge surprise.

"What won't happen? What's on your mind, Captain?" Smee took a bite out of a chicken, cringed, and set it down on the plate. He likes being a pirate, but the food goes bad, a lot. They won't have this problem if they go to the real world with hygiene, transportation, shelter, refrigeration, and fresh food that can last a while.

"It doesn't matter if it's three days, or even decades. He'll always be a fat, old, Pan. I hate being disappointed, Smee! I hate living in Neverland! And I hate, I hate, I hate, Peter Pan!" Hook cried.

Smee stared at the Captain. "Tink will think of something. She'll fix it, then you'll have your revenge. Three days is too short to change a person. Do you want something to eat, or did you lose your appetite?" He glanced at, Hook.

"Yes, I did. I want nothing to eat. All I have to say is, goodbye, Smee!" Hook began.

"Are you being dramatic again?"

"Goodbye." Hook looked at the table with his small version of Neverland on it. It has his town and all the forts and water. He held a pistol up to his head. "There's no stopping me now."

"Oh no, not again." Smee face palmed. He hates when the Captain tried committing suicide.

"Don't stop me, Smee. Don't stop- hey, get over here! Stop me, Smee!"

Smee shot up and ran over to the Captain who kept babbling. "Captain, stop!" Smee shouted as, Hook, cried out, "Smee, help me! I am committing suicide!"

"No, Captain!" Smee tried to move the gun, but it went off and the bullet landed onto the table of the smaller version of Neverland that Hook built.

They both sighed in relief.

"Don't ever frighten me like that again, Captain."

"Sorry. Right now, I just feel like I want to die!" Hook whined. "I want to die!"

"Why do you want to die?" Smee rose a brow.

"There's no adventure here."

"What do you mean? You don't call this "no adventure"? Being a grown up, a pirate, a villain? It seems like an adventure to me! Come on, do you think there's adventure in the real world?" Smee put his arms out to over exaggerate a little bit. He knows that there's criminals in the real world, but he doesn't want the Captain to go and turn, "normal". Smee thinks being a pirate is fun, and there the only pirates left. That's something to be proud of, right? Not to a normal person, but to, Smee, it is.

"Death is the only great adventure I have left, Smee. There is nothing here for me."

Smee went up to him. "Let's get you into bed." He changed the subject as he helped, Hook, sit in a chair, helping him get undressed. "You're doubting yourself, Captain. Don't do that, you're a great leader, and a great pirate! Neverland will never be the same without you. Even if you don't get, Pan, you tried, and you have his kids, as well as Eve's brother. To me, that's a great accomplishment."

"Don't be so jolly, Smee. Kids and adults like you and I get kidnapped all the time in, Peter's world. I'm not original. It's all over for me. I'm so tired. This was supposed to be the war to end all wars!" The captain went on.

"And it will be, Captain. Well, I mean, maybe not for the real world, but it will be the ultimate war for Neverland. No one will get out of this one, we'll capture them all!"

Hook smiled at his assistant, but went right back to thinking about his long, lost enemy. "There must be a way to get at him; to get him where it really would hurt. There has to be something I haven't thought of. Where is he vulnerable?" Hook asked.

Smee stared at the Captain. "That's a good question. Where is he vulnerable?" He thought for a moment, but shrugged and took the Captain Shoe's off.

"What would the world be like without me?" Hook thought out loud.

"Take your mind off this, Pan, business." Smee opened up a chest of drawers that held Hook's shoes. It's weird how they're all the same, exact shoe. "First thing tomorrow morning, we'll shoot some Indians. They're easy to shoot at. Plus, you love going over there on your free time anyways, because you've been practicing in case you find, Peter, and you did. The Lost Boys and girls aren't an option, Rufio, is a great sword fighter, just as good as you. Now, they have, Eve. Besides, if we go and hunt Indians, it should get your mind off things. What do you say?" He glanced at the Captain.

"I'm tired of killing Indians and Lost Boys."

"You are? Well, you have a point. You always kill them." Smee nodded in agreement. "But it's always a suggestion."

"I don't think you get it, Smee. I want to kill, Peter Pan. I want to kill him! No one else but him! I want him dead!" Hook declared, lifting up his hook.

Smee sighed and picked up the cup that was on the table next to the dresser. That was when he remembered what his boss asked a few minutes ago. _"What will make Pan vulnerable?_" Smee thought for a moment. His kids! He'd do anything for his kids, so what if, Jack and Maggie, went against him? That means that, Peter, will feel sad and be a lot easier to defeat. Then, he'll die when, Hook, fights him! Pan will be gone for good, then they can get rid of, Rufio, kidnap the Indians, the Lost boys an girls, and rule Neverland! Smee turned around to face the Captain. "Lightning has just struck my brain. I have an idea. It has to do with Pan's kids..."

"What about them? What do you have in mind?"

"You could make them like you." Smee began.

The Captain chuckled, holding his face with his hand. "Say, what?"

"We could make the little buggers love you." Smee suggested.

"No, Smee. No little children love me. In fact, no kid of any age loves me. They are all scared of me because of, Peter Pan." Hook said spitefully.

Smee walked began to walk over to him, fixing his shirt. "Captain; that is the point." He set the cup next to Hook. "It is the ultimate revenge! Pan's kids in love with Hook."

"What're you going on about?" Hook wondered.

"If you get the kiddies to love you, they'll forget about their dad! He is too busy anyways. Imagine Pan when he faces you, he sees his own kids standing beside you. He'll see they don't love or remember him, and they'll watch him be defeated by the sleaze of the seven seas, Captain Hook! Not just that, Pan, will be gone for good. Then, you can get rid of, Rufio, Eve, kill or kidnap the Indians, your choice. But if, Rufio and Eve, are gone, no one will watch over the Lost boys and girls. You can kidnap them and take, Eve, your choice, and rule Neverland!"

"You know, Smee; I like it, I like it, I like it!" Hook has a smile on his face, and chuckled. "Oh, Smee, what a great idea you've just had. Tomorrow, I'll make, Pan's, brats love me and he will fly again. He'll remember how, and if he doesn't, those dirty Lost Boys and girls, and even, Eve, will jog his memory."

"It's the best revenge, Captain!" Smee smiled. "It really is. You'll be the world's worst villain, and no one will forget it!"

"Oh, yes, it is the best revenge, Smee. When he's gone, I'll rule Neverland! I'll be the best villain the world will ever have. You'll see in two days, Smee, he'll crow, he'll fight, he'll fly, and then, he'll die." Hook then started laughing evilly.

Smee looked at the Captain and smiled. Just a few minutes ago, the Captain was upset and tried to commit suicide, but now, he was happy all thanks to the plan that they both have. Smee just hopes it will turn out the way they want it too.

...

The next day came quickly with the sun bright in the sky. At the lost boys and girls hideout, Ace and Don't Ask are running around the fort with a few other lost boys and girls. Eve and Divina, are running with, Peter, who is carrying one of the younger boys on his back. Grace and Lily are in the front with their boyfriends.

"Pick em up." Ace started chanting

"Pick em up." Everyone repeated.

"Move em down." Don't ask added.

"Move em down."

"Pick em on up." Ace repeated.

"Pick em on up."

"Move em on down." Don't ask replied.

"Move em on down."

"Ain't no time to celebrate," Ace did some weird dance.

"Ain't no time to celebrate" The boys shouted.

"You are old and overweight." Eve laughed, retrieving a look from Peter.

"You are old and overweight."

"Gotta lose a million pounds." Don't ask retorted with total seriousness.

"Gotta lost a million pounds."

The lost boys and girls now are at the ground level of their home, having, Peter, reach down to touch his toes. A few of the boys were doing it with him.

"Get your fat butt off the ground!" Everyone shouted.

"Reach up and down to touch your toes." Ace ordered.

"Reach up and down to touch your toes." Everyone repeated.

"How long since you've looked at those?"

"How long since you've looked at those?"

The look on Peter's face was priceless, causing Eve and Divina to laugh.

"You know, this is actually fun." Eve replied, touching her toes with Divina, and listening to the boys and girls singing. "I've never worked out like this."

"Ha, we do this a lot to train and exercise. The boys and girls come up with funny things to say."

"I wish I exercised like this more often than!" Eve smiled.

The boy and girls are now having Peter run through different parts of the treehouse.

"Shape up." Grace shouted.

"Shape up."

"Lose weight." Lily stepped in.

"Lose weight."

"Get fit."

"Get fit."

"Get thin!" Eve taunted, causing a few of the boys and girls to snicker. Peter glared at her.

"Do you always do this to him?" Thud butt asked.

"No, but it's amusing to see him like this."

Now everyone's doing jumping jacks. Peter is starting to sweat and is having the workout of his lifetime.

"Jumping jacks are good for you!" Everyone sang.

"Now your face is turning blue." Ace took over and everyone repeated him.

Now it was starting to rain. Everyone was following Ace who was swinging his arms around his back.

"Swing your arms around your back!"

As everyone sang and swung their arms, Rufio was crouched down beside Ace, holding his sword and twirling it around in a circle.

Rufio's analyzing Peter and Eve. When he first laid his eyes on her, he knew the legend was true. She looks like the girl in the book. When Pockets moved Peter's face around, he saw the look Pan used to make when he was a boy. He knew Pan was back, but he didn't believe it. The man would leave and forget them all over again, like he did once. He turned to see Peter with two of the smaller boys holding onto his legs and he had to walk with them on him in the mud, from the rain.

"Give yourself a heart attack!" Everyone chirped.

"Or a stroke." Eve shrugged and Peter went to go after her, but the two boys were still around his ankles. Divina and Rufio held in a laugh.

"Gotta train." Ace said

"Gotta train."

"In the rain." He added

"In the rain."

Everyone's in the winter wonderland part of the treehouse.

"In the sun."

"In the sun."

"In the snow."

"In the snow."

Everyone is singing and playing in the snow. Ace and Grace are trying not to slip, but eventually failed. Grace slipped and took Ace with her, and they slid by some of the smaller boys. Divina and Eve are making snow angels while everyone else is having a snow fight. The penguins began to run away as, Rufio, let out a crow. The last thing before sword fighting is to have, Peter, do weights, and he did. Everyone's around him, encouraging him. After that, it was time for him to sword fight, Rufio. The older boys were at one corner while the younger boys and girls were at the other. Tink was sitting away from everyone. The lost boys held up their weapons and made some weird, chanting noises. Rufio held his sword up in the air and walked around in a circle, causing the boys and girls but Eve and Divina to cheer.

Rufio faced Peter, "Come on, gramps. Give it your best shot."

Peter gulped. He has no idea what's in store for him.

"Rufio's only trying to help Peter. Listen. Learn." Tink stepped into the conversation from her spot.

"He won't last long anyways." Rufio snorted. Eve rolled her eyes as Divina gave him a look.

"Alright, I don't want to hurt you." Peter raised his sword and swung it, but Rufio quickly dodged it and cut one of his suspenders.

"Watch your skin. You don't have armor on!" Ace yelled as Grace came closer to him.

"I hope he'll be okay." Eve worried.

Divina turned to her. "He will be. Don't worry, Rufio knows what he's doing, trust me."

Eve let out a sigh of relief. She knew Rufio didn't like Peter, but she knew that he wouldn't hurt him, or would he? She turned and saw Ace comforting Grace. "It'll be okay Grace, Rufio won't go too hard on him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She turned back to see, Rufio, holding out his sword and letting out a war yell. The older boys echoed, Peter, repeated and held out his sword in front of him. He ran to, Rufio, who moved out of the way and cut his other suspended, causing the old man's pants to fall down. The boys stared at him while the girls covered their eyes. Ace and Don't Ask covered the eyes of their girlfriends and looked away themselves.

"You said Rufio wouldn't go too hard on him." Grace turned to her boyfriend, who just put his arm around her and said nothing.

After Peter got his pants up, Rufio looked at Eve. "What do you say, Eve? Why don't you show, Peter, how to use a sword?"

Everyone turned to see Eve with a smirk plastered onto her face.

"Do it, Eve." Lily pleaded.

"Yeah, kick his skunk headed butt." Grace encouraged.

"We like, Rufio, but we want to see him get beat for once." One of the older boys added.

"Yeah, go on, Eve, show him." Ace patted her on the back.

Eve smiled at those who encouraged her, even though she decided to fight him the second he asked her for a challenge. She got up and took the sword from, Peter, as he whispered in a worry, "Be careful."

She smiled, "I will." Then she walked into the rink.

Rufio and she held their swords. She went to swing and, Rufio, tried to block it, but the sword she had went through the middle of them, cancelling the block.

"Come on, Eve!" Tink shouted from her spot.

Rufio glanced at Tink, but said nothing. The two kept clashing and blocking with their swords for another five minutes with everyone silent, until, Eve, used the new move that she learned. She hit, Rufio's, sword from the side, twirled it as she moved to his left, and knocked the sword out of his hands, in a matter of five seconds.

She then brought the pointed part of the sword to his neck. "I win."

Everyone started cheering, and Rufio smiled. He bowed and in return, she gave a curtsy.

"Not bad, Eve. You just got lucky."

"Nope, I'm just better than you." She smirked, retrieving a look from the teen boy.

After Eve's victory, and a few pats on the backs, Ace, Don't Ask, Thud Butt, and Too Small started painting, Peter's, face and chest, deciding to help him fly. A few of the boys are on top of a cliff, with, Peter, in a giant slingshot held by a rope. The rest of the boys and girls are at the bottom, sitting near a pit of thick, colorful water, holding up signs, trying to help, Peter, think of a happy thought so that he would fly.

"Think happy thoughts." Don't ask said from the pit.

"All right Peter, all you need is one happy thought. You just need one happy thought to make you fly." Tink educated.

Peter was getting excited, "I've got it. Not being in this slingshot. That would make me very happy-"

Rufio cut the rope and Peter flew through the air, saying the word happy as he went down.

"He's going up!" One hollered.

"No, he's now coming down!" Thud butt hollered as Peter landed into the pit of colorful water.

"Peter, are you okay?" Eve asked as Peter's head popped out of the water.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed, managing to get himself out of the yucky, thick water.

"Come on, Peter, let's try it again." Tink suggested.

The man shook his head, "No, I am done."

The smaller boys moaned. They hate seeing their old leader give up because they didn't, and because of him, they are where they are standing today, strong and fearless. They can't believe that, Peter, has changed so much. He was goofy, funny, immature, loud, fit, and most important of all, young. Now he's serious, mature, no in shape, fat, and old.

"Come on, peter." Thud whined.

"You told us to never give up, and we didn't. It's because of you that we are where we're standing today! Come on, don't give up on us now!" Ace pointed out, causing, Rufio, to quietly glare at him.

"Yeah, Peter, you helped many of the boys here. Not just that, you need to do this and remember if you want to help, Eve, save your kids and her brother." Grace added.

"I don't remember anything. Come on, I can't fly! What human being has the powers to fly?"

"Superman." Don't ask replied.

"And batman." Thud butt added.

"They're cartoon characters. I can't fly."

"You didn't have a happy thought." Tink added.

"I don't have one. At least I don't think I do. Besides, what does having a happy thought have anything to do with flying? It's utterly impossible to fly on your own!"

Eve sighed. This was going to be a long two days. She turned and saw the boy named, Sly, staring at her. She rose a brow and shrugged it off, thinking that he's looking at something else. Unnoticed to Sly, Rufio, noticed the way he looked at her. He smelt a crush. He knew three people that would help him get them together. Two of them are Divina and Tink, but the other is Peter. Even though he doesn't like Peter that much, he can tell the man cares about, Eve.

While Peter and everyone else decided to take a break, Divina, joined, Rufio, on top of the cliff.

"Hey, Divina, I think, Sly, has a thing for, Eve." Rufio began.

She smiled. "Funny that you say that. I have seen him stare at her, but I shrugged it off. I don't want to get involved."

"Why don't we get them together?" Rufio suggested.

"I don't know if it's a good idea though."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't want to sound selfish, Rufio, but I'm pretty sure that, Eve, doesn't like, Sly. In fact, she seems like the type that never likes guys. If she does like boys, it's probably only once in a full moon. Plus, it isn't a good idea because she'll leave in two days."

Rufio nodded. "At least talk to her about it. Don't bring up, Sly, just think of something else to ask or talk to her about."

She smirked, "Yes, Rufio, I know what to do. Girls have ways of finding out things without sounding suspicious."

"Yeah, I know. Tink's, done it to me so many times. I remember when I first came, my birthday was coming up, she asked what my favorite hobby was and I told her I wanted to fence, like Pan. It happened. I was taught how to fight and I became the leader."

"Wow, that's interesting. Maybe she could help me. Eve, seems like the person that catches onto things quickly."

Rufio nodded. "Ask her. I'll ask the older boys about, Sly. Sly never pays attention to girls. Eve must have something that he likes."

"I wonder what it is." Divina wondered.

Rufio shrugged. "We'll deal with it later. We have to train Peter." He turned to everyone else. "Alright! Break's over! It's time for more training!"

Some of the boys groaned, including Peter. He doesn't want to exercise anymore. He's tired, out of breath, and he can feel his muscles tensing up.

"What are we doing now?" Peter asked, gulping.

"How about some more running?" Tink stepped in.

"We already did that." Peter puffed.

"Let's teach how Pan to swim." Rufio smirked as the boys and girls dragged Peter to the ocean water. Rufio's sitting on a rock, with, Divina, next to him, watching the old man struggle on learning to swim.

"Come on Peter, you have to move your legs too." Don't ask said.

"I don't want to do this. I want to go back to the treehouse!"

Rufio pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is useless. He'll never learn anything."

"He will, Rufio. Give him time."

"Time?" He turned to his girlfriend. "We have two days left, and he's learned nothing."

"He will, trust me. Tink wouldn't have brought him here if it wasn't him. Just be patient for once, please."

Rufio sighed, "Fine."

After another five minutes, and failed swimming lessons, the boys and girls made their way back to the treehouse. Peter, sat on the floor, pretty much kissing it, thanking the lord that he's back on the ground.

"Stop being melodramatic." Eve crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Peter ignored her, he just laid there with his eyes closed. He got odd looks from some of the boys and girls, but it went unnoticed to him, and no one questioned him.

"Alright boys and girls." Rufio got everyone's attention. "Take a break. We'll help him train some more later on."

The boys and girls nodded in agreement and went their own ways. Eve decided to explore the treehouse some more. She walked deeper through the trees and found a small pond with lily pads and frogs. It was peaceful, besides the crickets making noises. She sighed and laid down next to a log, feeling tired. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping that Peter was Pan, and wondered why Sly was staring at her.


	7. Do You Remember?

**CHAPTER 7: DO YOU REMEMBER? **

***Before you read this story, I'd just like to thank, StoryWriterGirl101, for following, favoring, and reviewing this story. It means so much to me and for my fellow readers who haven't checked out her stories, I suggest that you do because she has three Hook stories and a frozen story, and maybe some more, but her Hook stories are on point! **

**Her stories are so creative and I love reading them, and she updates her stories daily. Please, go and check her out! Her stories deserve to be read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! I'm not doing this because she asked me too, I'm doing this beause her stories are great, she's super nice, and her stories deserve more fame! Come on everyone, read her stories! If you have, leave a review on her page or even mine, and tell me what you think of this chapter so far! **

**Thank you! **

**Now, on with my story.* **

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

It's later on in the afternoon in Neverland. The Indians are busy making a new medicine for, Rufio. The mermaids are gossiping about, Peter Pan being back with the legendary swords fighter and their loved ones, the lost boys and girls are at their fort, running around and having fun with, Peter, who isn't exactly enjoying himself. Hook, on the other hand, had, Smee's, plan ringing in his head over and over again. It's when the three small kids came into his bedroom with, Smee, who gave them each a desk to sit in. Maggie and Jack are sitting in the front while, Alex, sat in the back. Hook smiled, knowing that Smee's and his plan is now in place. He just has to persuade the three kids and make them believe that their parents, and, Eve, really do hate them. The only one that he thinks will be a challenge for him is, Alex. He seems smarter than, Jack and Maggie. He needs to be careful. He took out a chalkboard and a piece of chalk, and on the board, he wrote, 'Why parents hate their children.'

"Alright class, lesson one is, 'Why parents hate their children.'" He underlined the sentence and turned around, removing his glasses and putting them back on. "Anyone? Does anyone want to take a guess?" Alex and Maggie glared at the man while Jack, on the other hand, looked at him nervously. He sort of believes Hook because his dad never came to anything of his. There's always a sorry, but it kept happening.

Maggie turned and whispered to Jack. "Doesn't mommy read bedtime stories to us every night?"

The Captain put his silver hook through her desk, getting her attention. "You. The cute, little urchin in the front row." Smee handed the Captain a new hook and he put it on. Then he continued. "Why don't you share you thought with the whole class?"

It's weird to Maggie because the only people learning, well, sitting, are Alex, Jack, and herself. She sat up and looks at, Hook, with total confidence, "I said mommy reads to us every night, because she loves up very much." She informed with a tone in her voice, and a snotty look on her face.

Hook frowned. _'She won't be easy to fool either.'_

"It's true." Alex crossed his arms. "My mom reads to me every night, when I want her too. I usually have, Eve, tell me stories because she's good at making up her own." He picked up his head, causing his nose to stick out in a bratty fashion. "What do you say to that, Hook?" Maggie turned and grinned at, Alex, who smiled back. Jack, who remained quiet the whole time, kept looking around nervous and sad. Hook and Smee, started whispering a little and, Hook, turned to, Maggie and Alex.

"Your parents don't read to you because they love you, they read to you to put you to sleep. That means that they can have a few minutes of peace and quiet from your unstoppable, repetitive demands. 'He took my toy, she hid my bear, I want a cookie, I want to stay up, he took my toy. I want, want, want, need, need, need, now, now now!'" Hook grinned at the two. "Can't you understand, children? They tell you stories to shut you up."

"Don't listen to him." Alex glared at the man.

"That isn't true, Jack." Maggie turned to her brother and then at, Hook. "You're a liar!"

"You tell him, Maggie!" Alex encouraged. "I want to know what this man reads and eats before bed. He has no memory of real love!"

"Me, lie, no!" Hook stalled. He then got closer to the three children. Jack moved over in his seat a little while his sister and best friend eyed the man with confidence.

"That is a lie!" Alex shouted, pointing at the dark haired pirate.

_'This isn't going well! I need to think of something, and quick too.' _He then turned to, Alex. "You must know the truth about parents then. Before you were born, they were happier."

"Happier?" Jack asked.

"They were free."

"You're putting lies in our heads!" Alex pointed at the pirate.

"You're a bad man." Maggie whispered.

Hook turned to his assistant, Smee. "Smee, flunk the maggot and the urchin."

Smee walked over to, Maggie, and put an 'F' on her paper. As she picked it up and exclaimed, "F? An F? He gave me an F!" As, Smee, wrote an 'F' on, Alex's, paper, who replied with, "An F? How dare you give me an F?!"

As the two kept complaining, Hook, adjusted his glasses and looked at, Jack, who's staring right at him. "Jack," He then got closer, causing the ten year old boy to move back. "You dad went to your sister's play, but did he go to your baseball game?"

Alex looked up at, Hook. He didn't understand how he knew about that. No one told him. He glared at the mas as, Maggie, went on, still complaining about the "F" that Smee gave her. "Who told you that?" Alex asked.

Hook turned to face him. "Why, everyone knows! Not only that, everyone knows what a selfish, cruel man, Peter, is!"

"Don't say that about my daddy!" Maggie shouted. "He's a better man than you. You'll never be like him!"

"Your daddy isn't fair!" Hook turned back to Jack. "That last game was the most important day of your young life. It could have changed your life forever."

Maggie glared at the man for not just telling lies about her parents, but for butting his nose into their business. She jumped out of her chair and grabbed onto his Hook, pulling on it. "I wanna tear your hook off!"

Alex stared at, Maggie, with amusement.

"Hey, easy!" Hook turned to look at the little girl.

"I hate, I hate you, Mr. Hook!"

Hook chuckled, "What did I tell you, Smee? No little children, or any at all love me!"

"Of course they do, Hook." Smee grabbed Maggie. "Come on, you're depressing the Captain."

"Hey, let her go!" Alex went to help Maggie but Smee grabbed him and put him under his shoulder also. "Jack, you listen to me, Neverland makes you forget!" Alex cried.

"Never forget mommy or daddy!" Maggie remarked.

"And don't listen to what this evil man tells you!"

"Find a way to run home Jack, run home!" Maggie distressed as, Smee, disappeared with Jack's sister and friend, with their yells and screams heard from outside.

"Run home?" Jack repeated. What if his sister and best friend were right? What if, Hook, is trying to put lies into his head?

"Jack, you are home." Hook grinned at him, holding his Hook up into the air. He laughed. "Right?"

"Um, I guess. But what about, Alex and Maggie?"

"They'll be fine! They believe that, Pan and Eve, will come back to save them. They won't. Eve might try, but she'll fail, no matter what the legend says."

Jack stiffened. He's seen Eve fence, and she's amazing. He can't believe what Hook said to him, but he didn't say anything. He wants to see the real action for himself, and if it means to pretend to believe, Hook, then so be it. However, he does agree with some of the things the pirate has said, Peter didn't go to his game, and he is sort or selfish or only thinking of himself. He isn't stupid. He doesn't believe what Hook said about his parents because he knows they love Maggie and him very much, that's why they had children. "What about my dad?"

Hook shook his head. "He isn't Pan, and he never will be."

Jack sighed, thinking that Hook is right. He lost all hope in his father coming back, because he's lazy and out of shape. If his dad does come back, he'll be happy, and he wants to see the real fight between, Hook and Peter, himself. But if Peter isn't Pan, then why is Eve here? Jack isn't stupid because he just realized what Hook is up too. Hook wants to use him to get to his father so he can kill him, but Jack will not let that happen. He smiled at Hook not because he believes the man, but because he has a plan of his own, and it's to see how his dad and everyone else will react to him becoming a pirate. He'll pretend he doesn't remember his dad, and then when he fights Hook, he'll step in and help his father and Eve. It's going to be risky, but he has to take the chance.

…

Smee's holding onto, Maggie and Alex. A few minutes ago, he walked out of Neverland's main pirate ship, Hook's, ship. Now, he's in another boat, next to, Hook's. He walked down a flight of stairs and down the hallway, with the two kicking and yelling.

"Let us go!" Alex demanded.

"I hate you too, Smee!" Maggie made a face, causing, Alex, to laugh. Smee scowled, not liking the little girl's attitude. He ignored them and walked down into the basement of the ship.

"Where are you taking us?" Alex questioned, whipping his head to look in front of him. Smee didn't answer him, he just kept walking down the end of the hallway and opened a door. He shoved the two kids inside, closed and locked the door to the two banging and screaming. "Let us out!" The two shouted, banging on the door.

Smee walked off and as he walked back up the stairs, he saw two pirates. "Hey, Pan's daughter and Eve's brother are in the storage room. Make sure no one goes in or out, and make sure they don't find a way out."

"Anything for the captain and you, Smee." One pirate nodded and Smee left. The pirate turned to the brown haired man net to him, "Wow, we hit the jackpot. Pa won't know what'll hit him."

"This'll be a huge war." The man agreed with his friend, and they left the ship to inform everyone else about what, Smee, said to them about the two kids being in the storage room.

After a few minutes, the two gave up and looked around the room. It's more of a storage room, but there is a few mattresses on the floor, with pillows and blankets.

"What's Hook going to do with, Jack?"

Alex sighed, "I wish I knew. I just hope, Jack, doesn't believe his lies, and lose hope in, Peter and Eve, because if he does, then we'll all be in trouble." And with that, the two huddled together, hoping that they would be saved and that, Jack, doesn't believe, Hook's, lies.

**...**

Back at the lost boys and girls hideout, everyone is relaxing. Eve's still sleeping at the pond, the older boys are playing basketball. The girls are huddled in a corner, talking and the younger boys are drawing on the walls and running around. Rufio and Divina, are nowhere to be found, but no one questioned it. The Indians made them a new medicine, so they guessed the couple is over with them. Peter, on the other hand, is sitting down at the top of the cliff, staring over at the pirate ship.

Peter sighed and looked away, feeling guilty about everything, even know none of this is his fault. He feels sad for his son, Jack, the ones he's always breaking promises too, and breaking them in a flash. _'When we get back home, I'll make sure everything is different. This is a promise that I'm going to keep.' _

"Don't worry, we'll get them back." A voice remarked.

Peter turned around and saw Divina standing behind him. "Aren't you supposed to be with, Rufio?"

Divina shook her head, "No, he went alone. What's wrong, Peter? You seem upset."

"I'm scared, that's all."

"Scared about what?" Divina took a seat to his left.

Peter sighed. "What if I don't save them in time? What if I mess up and Hook hurts them?"

"Peter, you'll beat, Hook, and save, Alex, and your kids."

"Speaking of, Alex, have you seen, Eve? I haven't seen her since the workout from this morning, I'm getting worried."

Divina shook her head. "No, I haven't. The last time anyone saw her was when we were teaching you how to fly. She's probably clearing her head, I do that sometimes. Everyone here does."

Peter nodded. "You know, I don't think, Eve, is that fond of me. She has a reason not to be. I stopped calling her father who tried to stay friends with me and I barely talk to them. I don't know them that well, and they don't know me."

"Peter, I think, Eve, does care about you. If she didn't, would she help and encourage you to become, Pan, again?"

Peter thought for a moment. "You have a point, but she is kind of being forced too. She is the legend, so people say. Her brother was also kidnapped by, Hook." He pointed out.

"Peter, if she didn't care about you, she probably would have gotten, Alex, by herself and not your kids, or she would have gotten the three of them and probably would have left, without you. She might not believe it, but deep inside, I think she knows that you are, Pan. She's here for a reason also, not just because, Hook, kidnapped her brother. He took your kids and her brother for a reason, not just because he wanted to take random kids, but because he knows that you're, Pan, and that, Eve's, the legendary sword fighter. "

"I suppose so. Eve's a great kid." The man has a small smile. Even though she drives him crazy at times with her sarcastic remarks, she isn't a bad kid. Eve asks about, Jack and Maggie, all the time, and she watches them when they come over every year for Christmas. He hopes that they're relationship will change one everything blows over.

"She is, and she's going to help you get your kids back. She cares about them too, Peter, that's why she's helping you. If she didn't care about them, or you, she wouldn't be here, helping you. I think she isn't proud of the things you do and the decisions you make, but you can change those decisions. No one can change the way you are, you can change yourself. And at this point, I think you're going to have too because you have to take risks, and working too much isn't good for you. You have to live a little loose, Peter, it's okay to not take every request for your job."

"I'm going to try too. I am always away from my family, friends, and kids. I don't want to be, but I have to if I want to keep my job."

"Peter, there isn't anything wrong with saying no."

"I'm afraid I'll get fired. I miss my family and friends. I miss them even more now knowing that, Hook, will harm them if I don't fight him."

"He wants revenge, Peter." Divina explained. "You have to give him what he wants. But you have to make sure whether you win or not, you get, Alex, and your kids. Most of all, you have to make sure you stop breaking promises because if you don't, you'll have a hard relationship with your friends and family when you get older. Trust me, it's happened to some of my friends before I came here."

"I have a question about Neverland." Peter replied, getting off topic.

"What's your question?"

"If you come and stay for a certain period of time, you don't remember anything about your life?"

"It isn't like that. You remember yourself, maybe some friends here and there, but you don't remember everything. You don't remember why you are here, only Tink does. When the kids want to know why they are here, they ask, Tink, and she tells them."

"Do you remember?" Peter turned to Divina.

Divina stared at him, confused. "Remember what?"

"Your parents? Do you remember them?"

"No, not really. I remember yelling and a man hit me. Then I woke up here with a bad wound on my head. That's all I remember." Divina shrugged, then asked him the same question.

"I wish I could remember mine." Peter sighed. "I don't remember my childhood. I remember seeing Wendy and falling in love with Moira. That's all I remember. Sad, isn't it?"

Divina shook her head. "Peter, I know you don't think you are, Pan, but you are. I know you are, and so do the lost boys and girls. You don't remember your parents because you didn't have any. You were the first boy to ever come to Neverland. Tink fell in love with you, and she brought you here."

"Really?" Peter rose a brow.

"Yes, Peter. Everyone can tell that she loves you. She drank poison for you."

"Really? I don't remember." He scratched the back of his head.

"You will, Peter. You will. Give it time and you'll know who you really are. For all the years of not remembering your childhood, you'll regain the memory, and it's all because everyone here wants to help you."

"I'm not so sure about, Rufio."

"Rufio does, Peter. He doesn't want the others to get too attached to you because when you have to leave and go home, they'll think you'll never come back. Not only that, you'll forget them like you did years ago."

"I messed up." Peter stood up. "I broke every single one of my promises, and I never made time for anyone."

"Peter that will all change. Neverland will change you. When you fight, Hook, to save, Alex, and your kids, you'll realize things that you never did before."

"What will that be?"

"That isn't for me to tell. That's for you to figure out because everyone realized different things about the way they live or think. Everyone wants to help you out, Peter. Let them, and don't give up because if you do, you'll not only give up on yourself, but Eve, the boys and girls. You'll give up on saving your kids and, Eve's, brother. You're the only one, besides, Eve, that can save them. Hook, wants a fight, and he won't stop unless he gets one. If he has to kill one of the lost boys, or me to get a fight with you, he'll do it, trust me."

Peter knows she's right. It is up to him and if he gives up, he won't give up on himself, but on everyone else. Not just that, Hook, will do anything to get him, even if it means hurting the innocent. "You're right."

Divina smiled, "I know I am. Peter, believe every word I just told you. Eve and everyone here care about you and will help get your kids back, along with her brother, even, Rufio. I know you will change your work habits after you leave."

"You mean it?"

"With all my heart. They all talk about you, Peter. They're glad to have you back. They've waited for a long time, remember that. They never lost hope."

Peter smiled, "I'm sorry for forgetting. I'll remember what you told me. By the way, what is the legend about anyways?"

"The legend says that, Hook, will find, Pan's kids and Eve, the legendary swords fighter's, family, and kidnap them. The legendary girl then helps, Pan and the lost boys and girls, get rid of, Hook, once and for all."

"Wow, the story matches our lives. Isn't that ironic, or simply a coincidence?" Peter is now suspicious. Someone, or someone's wrote this story, but who are they? And how did they do it?"

Divina smiled sheepishly, and scratched the back of her head, "I'm not the one to tell you who made the legend. You'll just have to find out later on."

"Thanks anyways." Peter then got up, "Well, I should go and look for, Eve. I need to talk to her."

Divina nodded. "Alright, you go and find her. I need to talk to Rufio."

Peter gave a small smile and walked down the cliff and disappeared. He'd search for a long time, knowing that the fort was bigger than it looked. Most of it was the trees in the back. He'd search the fort first and then the woods, thinking about what, Divina, said to him about Hook, Eve, changing his lifestyle, and the legend. The legend is so ironic to him, and he has the feeling that someone in Neverland wrote it, he just has to find out who.

Divina went her own way and went to go and look for Rufio. Knowing him, he's either practicing sword fighting, at the basketball court, with the Indians getting the new medicine he asked them to make, or in their bedroom. She decided to start with the Indians, since they should be done with the medicine. She doesn't know what it is since, Rufio, didn't tell her, but she'd ask the Indians.

…

Rufio finished practicing sword fighting when he saw, Divina, walk off, away from the treehouse. He knows exactly where she's going. A few hours ago, he met with the Indians because he asked them to make him a new medicine. It's the ultimate medicine, the very one that he wears around his neck, in case he or the other lost boys and girls get severely injured. He ran out and needed more, so he asked, Tiger Lily, specifically to make him it.

"Divina, babe!" He called, and she turned around.

She ran over and hugged him, and he returned it. "I was just going to look for you. I thought you were still with the Indians."

"I was, but I came back a while ago. Sorry for worrying you, but I need to do something. I'll meet you in our bedroom, I promise." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and before she could do anything, he ran off.

"Alright," Divina replied, saying it more to herself because, Rufio, disappeared as quickly as she saw him.

She didn't have time to ask him what he's up to. She isn't worrying though, because he'll tell her later, and he always promises to meet her in their room, and unlike, Peter, Rufio, always keeps his promises. Divina shrugged and didn't think anything of it. '_He's probably going to finish sword fighting, or play basketball.' _She thought, but she's wrong. Rufio has something else in mind, and it doesn't have anything to do with practicing for, Hook's downfall, or games, it serious work.

As Divina left to go to their bedroom to later meet her boyfriend, Rufio, on the other hand, walked over to the older boys at the basketball court. He roamed his eyes over at them until he spotted, Sly, running with the ball. He passed it to someone else and took a breath. "Hey, Sly, I need to talk to you."

Sly looked up at Rufio. He nodded and turned back to the others. "Hey, I'm going to be with Rufio. I'll be right back."

The others nodded, some said okay and continued their game. Sly followed, Rufio, near a tree.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Rufio?" Sly asked, oblivious to why, Rufio, wants to talk to him.

"It's about, Eve."

"What about her?" Sly rose a brow. He feels a little nervous, but ignored it.

Rufio leaned on the tree with his arms crossed. "You like her, don't you?"

Sly's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, but Rufio noticed.

"Your cheeks are pink."

"I wouldn't say I have a crush on her. My heart doesn't race around her or anything. I'm just attracted to her, I guess."

"I see." Rufio nodded. "You think she's pretty."

"Yeah, she is. Not only that, she's different from any other girl I've met. She doesn't complain about anything-"

"Divina doesn't complain."

"Besides her. Eve, doesn't wear revealing clothing. She doesn't mind hanging out with the dudes, you know?"

"I think part of it has to do with her younger brother, and the fencing." Rufio guessed.

"Besides that. She isn't super girly. You know, dresses and stuff. She doesn't wear pounds of makeup, not that she needs it."

Rufio does agree with, Sly. Eve is very pretty, he thought that when he first saw her, and she's quite curvy for her frame. Rufio thinks his girlfriend is pretty and curvy too, but he does agree with his friend. "I think everyone is starting to notice, Sly. Why don't you talk to her? I mean, if you're interested in her, then talk to her, but she'll only stay for a couple of days."

"I don't like her in that way, Rufio. She's just different. Just like you said, she isn't staying forever. She'll forget me after a while, not that she notices me anyways." He looked down, his eyes show how sad he feels.

Rufio frowned, feeling sad for his friend, after seeing the look in the boy's eyes. "I understand, Sly. Don't worry, there will be someone else out there. If you see a girl and like her, tell, Tink. She'll get her for you." Rufio winked and the two laughed.

"What do you think about, Eve?" Sly questioned, looking up and crossing his arms, getting back to the serious conversation.

"Well, I think she's very pretty, but she isn't my type of girl."

"What do you mean? Don't you like athletic girls?"

"Yes, but I like girls that are more girly, soft spoken, funny and romantic. Eve doesn't seem romantic dude." Rufio laughed. "I'd never date her though. I already love someone else."

"Yeah, Divina is the girl you've always wanted."

"Divina is all those things that I look for in a girl. She can be funny at times. She's girly, romantic, pretty and soft spoken, and she has great advice. But you are right about them leaving, Sly. I wouldn't get too attached to, Eve. She's only going to be here for another two days, and she'll forget about us, unless she visits daily."

Sly sighed "I know, and don't worry, I won't get too attached to her. If I do and she leaves, I'll be sad because I know I'll like her more every time I talk to her."

Rufio smiled and patted, Sly's, shoulder with his right hand. "Good luck, you'll need it."

"Thanks, Rufio." Sly returned the smile.

"Well, I have to talk to Divina. See you later, and remember what I said."

"I will, Rufio."

The two smiled at each other and went their own ways. Unknown to them, Peter is near, looking for, Eve, and on the way, listened to their conversation. He smiled to himself and continued to look for the girl. Young love is magical, and a person always remember their first love. He continued to look around for, Eve, remembering what, Rufio and Sly, were talking about, and what, Divina, told him about five minutes ago.

…

Rufio walked up the ladders and on the boardwalk to his bedroom to meet Divina. He remembered what he said to Sly, but then something popped into his head. Where is Eve? Rufio does hope she is okay. He doesn't mind having Eve around, she seems cool to him. He walked into his room and closed the door. He saw Divina laying on the bed on the stomach, reading a magazine. Rufio smirked, deciding to sneak up on her. He quietly walked over to her and bent down, wrapping his arms around her. She squealed and jumped.

"Oh, Rufio, don't do that."

Rufio snickered. "Aw, it was so funny!"

Divina nudged him. "I mean it."

"Alright, I won't. What are you reading anyways?"

"About this famous celebrity in America. Ariana Grande, something along those lines." Then she turned to him. "Where did you go? We're you practicing again?"

Rufio smiled, "I practice all the time. I'm too good."

Divina smirked, "Alright then, smart alac. Where were you?"

"I was talking to Sly about Eve."

Divina turned over and sat up. She wanted to know what Sly said about Eve. She wasn't going to deny, Eve is gorgeous, and she was pretty muscular. "So, does he like her?"

Rufio shook his head. "He's attracted to her. He likes how she isn't showy, too girly. That type of stuff. But I told him not to get too attached to her."

"Yeah, her and Peter are leaving in two days."

"That's the point. He knows he'll like her more and more if he talks to her, so he isn't going to."

"Aw, that's so cute! Maybe we could help."

"As much as I'd like too, I don't think we should. If they get too attached, they'll both be sad that Eve will leave."

"She could stay here-"

"I don't think she wants too, Divina. She belongs in England with her family."

Divina laid back down and stared at her boyfriend, knowing that he was right. If Eve and Sly got too attached, they'd both be sad when Hook is gone because they might not see each other again. Even if Eve wanted to stay, she probably wouldn't because she belongs in England and that is her home.

"You're right, Rufio."

Rufio put his 5'5 frame on top of Divina and kissed her neck. They stayed there for a while. That's when Divina remembered something.

"Peter asked me if I remember my parents."

Rufio looked at her, "He what?"

"He asked me if I remember who my parents are."

"Do you?"

Divina shook her head, "No, not really. The only thing I remember is yelling at two grownups. Then I got hit and woke up here with a wound on my head."

Rufio stroked her hair, "You do know what they say, right?"

Divina rose a brow at her boyfriend, "What?"

"Neverland makes you forget." Rufio reminded her, "I don't remember my parents either. I do, but not much."

She nodded. Rufio was right. When you come to Neverland, if someone stays for a certain period of time, they don't remember anything. Either way, whether someone came or left, a person would forget. "Rufio, what if my parents are looking for me?"

Rufio shrugged, "Why? Are you thinking of leaving?" She saw worry in his eyes.

Divina gasped, "Why would you think that? I'd never leave! I love it here. I came here for a reason, right?" she never wanted to leave.

Rufio grinned, "Of course you did, babe. Tink wouldn't have had Ace and Don't Ask fetch you if you didn't belong here."

"I'm happy they did. If they didn't, I wouldn't have the perfect life, or a hot boyfriend! I'd most likely be dead also."

Rufio grinned and kissed her lips. "I'm happy I have you."

Divina pulled Rufio closer to her, "I love you, Rufio."

Rufio chuckled, "I love you more, Divina."

"Is this a competition?"

Rufio grinned again, "Maybe."

"You're on!" Divina challenged.

"I never back down from anything. But I'm warning you, I'm no person to have a competition with."

"Bring it on, skunk head. This time, I'm the one that will win."

Rufio laughed, "We'll see. But right now, we have to start dinner. Want to come, your majesty?" Rufio bowed, holding out his hand.

Divina flipped her hair and took his hand in hers, "Thank you, your highness!'

The two chuckled and walked together to gather some of the boys and girls to make dinner with them. As the two walked down the ladders, they each had different topics on their minds. Rufio's thinking about the conversation he had with Sly and Divina was thinking about what Peter and she were talking about. Rufio hopes that, Sly, doesn't get to close to, Eve, because if he does, he'll fall in love with her, and she may feel the same towards him. If that's the case, then when she leaves, he'll be upset. If they both fall in love, they'll hate to separate from each other, but he knows that, Eve, won't stay. She'll want to go back home, to the real world and grow up. Divina, on the other hand, hopes that they help, Peter, remember that he is, Pan, and that, he and Eve, get her brother and his kids back, safe and sound.


	8. Neverland's Biggest Secret

**CHAPTER 8: NEVERLAND'S BIGGEST SECRET **

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Eve was dreaming about saving her brother, Jack and Maggie when it faded, and as it did, she felt someone shake her. She opened her eyes and yawned, and as she sat up, she saw, Sly, looking down at her. She looked around, wondering how long she's been asleep for.

"There you are. Everyone's looking for you."

"How long have I been gone?" She asked, wide awake.

"A few hours, but everyone thought you were just clearing your mind. Everyone here does it once in a while, it's no big deal."

"Sorry, I fell asleep. That's all."

"I get it. You were exhausted from all that working out, and you have a lot on your mind, and a lot is going on right now. It happens."

She smiled, but then remembered when she came here yesterday, she flipped him over when, Rufio and her, were sort of enemies. Rufio has asked him to take her to the treehouse. "How's your back, by the way?"

Sly touched his back, blushing. "It's alright. A little bruised, but it will be fine in a few days."

"I'm sorry I flipped you, I really am. It's a reflex that I have." Eve chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Sometimes, my guy friends would sneak up on me and I usually end up hurting them, so they eventually stopped for their own safety."

Sly grinned, "It's cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it. I've always admired girls that have the ability to defend themselves."

Eve smiled at his compliment, and then sighed a sign of relief. She'd hate to have one of Rufio's best friends hate her. She doesn't think Rufio is on her good side, so she doesn't want another person not to like her.

"Dinner's almost ready. Everyone's going to the table." He smiled. "We should get going."

Eve got up and followed him back to the fort. Some of the Lost Boys are coming out of an underground kitchen, carrying out silver platters covered. The two walked up a few stairs and entered an outside dining room with a long, wooden table. Tinker Bell was sitting at a lantern post at the end of the table. Some of the Lost Boys and girls are already sitting down, talking and laughing. She smiled, seeing that everyone here is happy, even if they don't have families, but they do have each other.

"Eve,"

She turned to see, Rufio and Divina, walking up to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" Divina asked, with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I fell asleep at the pond, that's all."

Rufio got close. "When we eat, use your imagination." He replied, changing the conversation.

"Be creative." Divina added.

"Creative? About what?" She rose a brow.

"If you imagine a food, it will be at the table." Sly answered.

"Um, okay?" She's confused about what they were saying, but she decided to go along with it.

She turned and saw the cute couple walking back toward the wall to watch everyone else. Pockets sat down next to Peter. Since there was nowhere else to sit, Divina sat across from the two, between Latchboy and Don't Ask. Don't ask was next to Ace, who was to the right of Grace. Lily was on the right of Don't Ask. Eve made her way between Peter and Too small.

"Hi, I'm, Too Small."

"Hi, Too small, I'm, Eve. You're cute!"

"Everyone tells me that."

Eve looked at the big, brown eyed boy. He's a cute little thing and by looking at him, she guessed he's about five or six. She turned and looked at everyone else. Ace gave a quick kiss on his girlfriend, Grace's, cheek and she hugged him while, Lily and Don't Ask, are talking. Peter smelt the hot, steamy platters and picked up a fork in one hand, and a spoon in another.

"No, no, no." Latchboy stopped him, "We don't use those."

"Then why do you have them?"

"We have them so we don't have to use them."

"What's the point of having forks and spoons if you aren't going to use them?" Eve asked, confused.

Before anyone could answer, Thud, came by and sat down at the end of the bench, causing the other end to lift up. Latchboy slid down next to, Thud, followed by, Divina, who let out a tiny yelp, and, Lily, who screamed and grabbed, Don't Asks, arm. Don't ask, came down saying "Whoa!" as, Grace, slid down backwards and then followed by, Ace, who has his arms extended out to the sides. Then, Thud, got up and the end of the table dropped to the floor. Lily, Don't Ask, Ace, and Grace had to scoot down a little bit.

"Thud," Latchboy scolded.

Thud replied with, "Don't crowd me!" They're scolding him. Then he moved away and sat next to, Divina, as, Rufio, chuckled at the scene in front of him.

"Watch it, Thud Butt!" Lily warned.

"Yeah, what, Lily, said. Stop lifting the table!" Ace scowled.

"Yeah, you could have ruined, Ace's, outfit. I just cleaned it! " Grace dusted, Ace, off and he looked at her and sighed.

Tink smiled and giggled silently to herself. Rufio was watching and chuckled, then came by and sat between Thud and his girlfriend. He looked at, Thud, and then at, Divina, and put his hands together as if to pray. Everyone followed, even, Peter. "Everybody say grace." He said in a soft voice.

Peter started to say a small prayer, but he was interrupted when all of the boys and girls yelled out "Grace!" then they removed the metal platters from the bowls and plates, grabbing from many of the bowls and plates. Divina's mouth watered, and she started to eat a piece of chicken and some corn on a cob.

"My favorite Neverland foods. Candy apples, corn, and bananas!" A boy said out loud.

"Don't forget the paw, paw!" Thud said, enjoying his meal. The drink he's talking about was a fizzy drink with frosting in it.

Rufio's grabbing food and eating away happily, the same as, Divina. Even Tink is having a fun time, but Eve, could have sworn that she heard the tiny fairy burp though. Ace is eating a watermelon and spitting out the seeds into, Don't Asks, bowl, who just looked at, Ace, in annoyance and went back to eating his food. Even the twins at the end of the table are having a fun time eating. The scary thing is that they ate and drank at the same exact time. Eve looked around and remembered what, Sly, Divina, and Rufio told her. She then got lost in her thoughts, thinking about chicken and a small Caesar salad, and then looked in front of her and grinned from ear to ear. She dug into her food and took a sip of the 'paw paw'.

For some apparent reason, Peter, just sat there with a confused look on his face.

"Ace, don't take my cookies." Grace turned to her boyfriend.

"You owe me."

Grace sighed and handed him a cookie, "You only get one."

"Yeah, yeah." Ace reached onto her plate for another one and, Grace, scowled. Eve and Divina, turned to each other and giggled. They both think, Ace and Grace, are adorable.

"He always does that." Divina replied, "It's nothing new."

"He must be hungry then."

"I guess you could say that."

Eve rose a brow at, Divina, not knowing what she meant.

"Could you blow on this?" Pockets put a piece of food near, Peter. Divina and Eve, looked at, Peter, who blew into the bowl, like nothing was there but, Pockets, shoved the food into his mouth while saying, "Thank you."

Thud's eating a hamburger about the size of his head, and a smile crept onto his face. Rufio looked at, Thud, and smiled, chuckled, and went back to eating, but not after taking, Divina's, hand, having their fingers intertwined. Peter, saw this and guessed he isn't that bad of a guy.

"Is the competition still on?" She asked Rufio.

"Would I ever back down from a challenge?" Rufio smirked.

"Alright spiky head, it's on."

"I already have two points. Remember that."

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything yet. The competition just started." Divina pointed out. Rufio grinned and pointed in front of her. She looked and saw that there's a red velvet cake that wasn't there before, she loves red velvet. The best part if, it has a picture of, Rufio and her, with white, frosting, with red and purple flowers decorated on it, symbolizing their love, and their favorite colors. She gasped, "Rufio, I love it."

"And," He gave her a flower. "That's two." He moved his eyebrows up and down. Divina smiled. The flowers and the red velvet cake. She has to do something for him.

"Eat." Tink said to Peter. This caused, Divina, Rufio, Eve, and Sly to turn their attention to, Peter and Tink.

"What's to eat?" He asked. "There's nothing here."

_'What is he talking about? There's a huge feast in front of him. Does he not see the huge chicken in front of their faces? Does he not see the funnel cakes or the huge cookie cakes with colorful frosting? Or all of the other fruits and vegetables?'_' Divina thought to herself.

_'Why doesn't Peter see anything? Oh yeah, Divina and Rufio told me to use my imagination. Is this food a game?' _Eve kept asking herself questions.

"Eve, are you eating something?"

"Chicken." She said, but it sounded more like a question, since it's obvious that, Peter, doesn't see the food and that he has no imagination.

"Eve, there's nothing there."

"Peter, this used to be your favorite game." Tink smiled.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that this food is part of my imagination?" Eve asked.

"Yup, that's why, Divina, Sly, and I, told you to use it." Rufio looked at Eve. It all make sense to her. She did see some crazy foods, some she's never seen and some were creative, like Thud's cheese. It had his name and picture on it, but he ate it all.

"If it's a game, then how can everyone else see the food and I can't?" Peter asked Tinker Bell.

"Because, they have an imagination."

Tink does have a point. Everyone here does have an imagination. They always have, and most likely always will.

"Now eat up." Tink nudged the only grown up.

"There's nothing here." The man whined, "Gandhi ate more than this."

"He starved himself during the time of Imperialism so that his people would rebel. He hoped that it would drive the British out of India." Eve pointed out. This caused Divina, Sly, and Rufio to snicker quietly.

Peter shot her a look, "That isn't the point. I want real food. I want eggs, steak and a cup of coffee."

"You can't." Rufio snarled. He picked up a metal place "So eat up you crinkled, wrinkled fat bag!" Then he threw the plate at Peter, which landed right in front of him. The Lost Boys stopped what they were doing and looked at Peter and Rufio.

"Rufio, that wasn't called for." Divina turned to her boyfriend.

He looked at her, "He's complaining about everything, babe. He's even lucky I decided to help him."

The lost boys made an 'o' sound. Divina rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose while, Eve, sat there quietly, waiting to see what will happen.

"You're a very ill-mannered young man." Peter defended himself.

"You're a slug-eating worm." Rufio shot back. Eve gagged.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Tink encouraged.

"I can't believe you're encouraging them." Divina snarled. But that's when she realized what, Tink and Rufio, were doing. She got, Eve's attention and gave her the look, and the light haired girl made an 'o' with her mouth an nodded, getting the message. _'I don't know about, Rufio, but Tink's, trying to get, Peter, to have creative insults, like he used too. He had the best comebacks, but, Rufio's, mopping the floor with his own. I just hope that, Tink's, plan works.'_

"Yeah, show me your fastball, dust brain! You paunchy, sag-bottomed, puke pot!" Rufio insulted

"Bangerang, Rufio!" The Lost Boys and girls cheered.

"You're a very poor role model for these kids, do you know that?" Peter shot at Rufio.

The boys and girls imitated a bomb going off, as if to say, 'you're-insult-isn't-that-great.'

Eve chimed in, "Come on Peter! Show Mr. Skunk head whose boss." Rufio shot her a look, but she ignored it. _'Peter Pan used to have the best insults, in order for him to remember, he has to be able to fight, crow, fly, be a kid, and have some weird, but creative insults.' _

"I bet you don't have a fourth-grade reading level." Peter bet.

"Hemorrhoidal suck navel." Rufio said without thinking.

"Or maybe a fifth-grade reading level."

The boys and girls imitated a bomb, again.

This time, Rufio, slowly stood up. "Oil-dripping, beef-fart, sniffing bubble butt."

"Someone has a severe caca mouth, do you know that?" Peter started to get annoyed.

Rufio didn't even have to think on that insult. He shot right back at him, "You are a fart factory! A Slug-slime sack of rat guts and cat vomit. A cheesy scab, picked pimple-squeezing finger bandage! And a week-old maggot burger with everything on it and flies on the side!"

Divina felt like vomiting while the boys shouted and yelled in disgust. There was a few Ewes here and there. Some of the Lost Boys made gasping sound effects and the girls whined.

Peter stood up, "Substitute chemistry teacher." He said unsurely. Rufio just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

_'Got him." _Eve smirked, but then thought for a moment. _'How is being a substitute chemistry teacher bad? Oh wait, Rufio's, never been to school. He doesn't know anything about teachers, or if they're good or not.'_ "Go, Peter!"

"Come on, Rufio, hit him back." Sly, who's standing behind the teen encouraged.

"Mung tongue!" Rufio sounded like he was running out of insults.

"Math tutor."

"Pinhead." Rufio snapped.

"Prison barber."

"Mother lover."

"Nearsighted gynecologist." Whatever that means.

"In your face, camel cake!"

"In your rear, cow derrière!"

You lying, crying, spying, and prying ultra-pig!"

"You lewd, crude bag of pre-chewed food dude." Peter tongue twisted.

"Bangerang, Peter!" Thud hollered and the Lost Boys and girls started to shout. Divina and Eve started clapping.

Rufio looked frustrated. "You man! You stupid, stupid man!" He's running out of insults.

"Rufio, if I'm a maggot burger; then why don't you just eat me?" Peter dared. He stood up. "You zebra headed, slime-coated, pimple-farming, paramecium, brain, munching on your own mucus! What's wrong with you? Are you suffering from Peter Pan envy?"

"What's a paramecium brain?" Don't ask questioned, Ace, Grace, Lily, and him just stared at him while the others stared at him in awe.

"I'll tell you what a paramecium brain is!" He pointed to Rufio, "That's a paramecium! It's a one-celled critter with no brain that can't fly! Don't mess with me, man! I'm a lawyer!" Peter then sat down, crossing his arms.

"Banning, Banning, Banning, Banning!" Everyone began to chant. Some said nothing and just stared at, Peter, their forgotten leader, in awe.

"Rufio! Rufio!" The spiky haired teen chanted his name to try to get everyone else to, but no one did.

Peter took his spoon, dragged it across his bowl and held it out, "Oh, Rufio, why don't you just go suck on a dead dog's nose?" Then he flicked it and different colored frosting hit him in the face. Rufio removed some of it but touching the frosting with his fingers.

Everyone looked astonished at what just happened. At first, Peter, couldn't see anything, but there, on his spoon is colorful frosting.

Too small turned to the man, "You're doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Using your imagination, Peter." Pockets answered for Too Small.

Peter looked at all the food that was on the table and his mouth watered. There's fruits, funnel cakes, colorful cakes, sausages, a ham, and much more.

"You're doing it, Peter!" Ace smiled.

"You're playing with us, Peter." Everyone replied at one time.

"You're using your imagination." Grace replied joyfully.

"See, you're doing it" Don't ask pointed out.

"He has an imagination!" Graced laughed happily.

"He is, Pan." Lily said to herself. She's happy because deep inside, she knew he was.

And with that, the lost boys and girls dug into the food but, Rufio, on the other hand walked away and started to pout in the corner. Divina sighed, shook her head, and went over to him. "What's the matter, Rufio? I thought you were trying to help him."

"What do you mean?" He gave her a confused look.

"The name calling. Weren't you helping him?"

"No, I meant every word I said." The teenager looked away and, Divina, rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that Rufio, Tink and you, were trying to help him remember who he really is."

"Tink might have been, but I wasn't."

Divina looked over at everyone else, seeing them digging into the food and laughing, looking like they're having a better time then they were five minutes ago, because, Peter's, using his imagination.

"Peter," Thud began and he threw colorful frosting at him, "Catch!"

Tinker Bell laughed.

Ace took a handful from his plate, "Hey, Pockets, catch!" Pockets face was then full of frosting and he began to laugh.

"Oh, Don't Ask!" One of the other boys called out at the dark haired boy who;s touching the frosting on, Thud's, face. His face then got covered with the frosting.

"Hey, Eve!" Grace called out and threw frosting at her. She laughed, took a handful of frosting and threw it back at Grace. Ace then joined in and threw it at Eve. One of the older boys threw some at him and, Ace's, face turned emotionless.

This caused all of the boys and girls, but Rufio, to have a food fight. Divina, got some on her from, Eve. The dark haired girl threw some right back at her and the two girls laughed. Tinker Bell even got some on her.

Peter stood on the table and threw some frosting at Ace. "BANGERANG!"

"BANGERANG!" The others started throwing frosting at him.

Rufio smirked and picked up a coconut. "Hey, Pan the man, catch this!" He then threw it.

"RUFIO, NO" Divina hissed.

"Peter, there's a coconut coming your way!" Eve shouted.

"Peter, look out!" Tink warned.

"Peter!" Lily and Grace screamed.

Ace saw the coconut flying towards, Peter, and tossed him Rufio's sword, "Peter, watch out!"

Peter looked at the coconut. He spun around and sliced it in half. Everyone stared at him in awe. Peter looked at the sword in shock and Eve smiled. _"Maybe he is Peter Pan," _She thought to herself.

"Bangerang." Thud Butt smiled

Peter dropped the sword and looked up as, Rufio, glared at him, seeing that he missed the coconut and cut it open. He's even angrier that the boys and girls warned him. They really do believe that, Peter, is, Pan.

Divina just stared at her boyfriend, "What happened to you, Rufio? You were all nice and now you're being mean."

"I don't want him here, Divina. He isn't, Pan, and he never will be!" This statement caused the boys and girls to gasp, everyone but Peter, Eve, and Divina.

"If he isn't Peter Pan, then why are we here?" Eve spoke and everyone turned to her. "Not only that, Pockets, examined his face and his smile showed it all. If he wasn't, Pan, I wouldn't be here either."

Rufio turned to her, "Even if he is Pan, which he isn't, he'll leave just like he did years ago. He'll leave and never come back."

"Rufio," Divina raised her voice.

"Don't Rufio me, Divina. What I said is true." He shot Peter a look, "He'll leave and abandon us just like he did before. Don't get your hopes up everyone, he'll go back and forget about us all over again." Rufio then turned around and walked away, leaving everyone silent.

After thirty seconds of silence, Divina spoke up. "Guys, girls, bathe and get ready for bed."

Everyone left silently. The girls following Divina and the boys following Rick. When everyone was done bathing, Divina went up to Eve. "Hey, I'm sorry about Rufio. I really am."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

Divina sighed, "He's never like this."

"It's because, Peter, stopped keeping his promises. I've known the man my whole life and if there's one thing I know about it, it's that he's been too busy for anyone. I'm not so sure if he's who, Tink, says he is. I'm starting to doubt that he is, Peter Pan. What if it's a mistake?"

"It isn't, Eve. You even said so yourself; you wouldn't be here if he wasn't, and you look almost identical to the legendary swordfighter, heck, you even have her name! Not only that, Pockets, spotted some, Pan, left in his face. He just got old. We need to make him believe again."

"You're right, I do look like her and I'm here for a reason. Maybe he is, Pan, and maybe he'll relax more after this. He might just realize that his friends and family are just as important."

Divina nodded her head, "I hope so. I have to get to bed. You know where you're sleeping, right?"

"Yup, I'm under, Ace's, bed."

"I'll see you in the morning. I have to talk to, Rufio."

And with that, the two girls went their separate ways.

Eve crawled into her temporary bed and laid down with her arms under her head. She closed her eyes and sighed, wishing that, Peter, would learn from all of this once they go back to the real world. She hoped that he made time for his family and friends. A part of her felt bad for him, since just about everyone that he knew was mad at him. She couldn't blame him thought, his boss keeps him busy. The one thing she didn't get is why the girl in the legend looks a lot like her, and why they have the same names. Wendy has told her about the sequel and it's come true, and she has the feeling that someone knew that she'd be alive, but who are they, and how did they know that? How did they know that the story would come true!

"Psssttt." Eve heard from above her. She opened her eyes and saw Ace and Grace looking down at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you remember the hideout that, Rufio, locked you in when you came?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Eve asked Ace.

"Follow us." Grace took over. The two got off the bed with Eve right behind them.

"What are you two going to show me?"

"You'll see." Ace answered. They made their way to the original treehouse.

"Okay, what is it?"

Ace, crouched down next to the tree. There were branches and vines covering it. With, Grace's, help, he was able to remove the branches and vines faster. When the branches and vines were removed, the tree revealed a drawn on circle, and in the circle are the names of, Peter Pan, the original lost boys, and even the, Darling kids', names.

"No way," Eve's eyes got big. "Peter Pan, Tootles, and the Darlings!"

"Yup." Grace nodded and pointed to Peter's name. "Does, Peter's, handwriting look the same?"

"Yes, it does. Though, it's neater and smaller. Wow, he really is, Peter Pan. No one writes like, Peter, I can tell you that much."

"Yup. The proof is all right here." Ace looked at her. "Not only that, there is more to the legend."

"What about it? I know everyone thinks I'm the legendary fighter, but I'm not."

"You are, Eve." Grace stared at her, "We'll prove it to you. Follow us." The young couple slid into the trap door and Eve followed. She was back into the small tree house and looked around. On a chair, she saw a book. It was the book about Peter Pan.

"You have the sequel about, Peter Pan?"

"Yup. Tink got it a while ago." Ace picked it up and went through the pages as, Eve, rose a brow. _'Why would, Tink, get a copy of the sequel? How did she know about it if no on here knew? What if everyone here did know?'_

She stopped thinking and looked back at, Ace, as he stopped flipping through the pages and showed her a picture of a girl, "See this? It's the legend. It says that a brave girl or woman will come from the real world and help, Peter Pan, get rid of, Hook, once and for all."

"I know about the legend. But how come it's a girl? Not a boy?"

Ace shrugged. "I think it's because there is already a boy, Peter Pan. Boys can't always be the heroes. Woman can be too."

"I see." Eve nodded, "But what does it have to do with me?"

"Look closely at the girl." Grace replied.

Eve looked at the picture of the girl and noticed that the girl had her hair color and eyes. The drawing looked just like her!

"No way!" The teen gasped. "She looks just like me! Divina and my friends were right! We look so much alike! How is this possible?"

The couple nodded. "It even said the name of the person was going to be, Eve."

"I know, Divina, told me. I mean, I only heard the story, but I never actually held and looked at the book because, Wendy, would talk about it every time I saw her. How is all of this possible?"

"Tink, saw you from a very young age and knew you were the girl in this book. Eve, you are our only hope. You can help, Peter, realize who he really is, and you are the only one that can help him get rid of, Hook, once and for all." Grace said

Eve looked at them in distress. She couldn't believe it. She really is the legend. "It doesn't make any sense! How can a picture of a person determine who they are?"

"The legend isn't that old you know." Ace answered her question. "It was made about twenty to thirty years before you were born."

"So, that means-"

"Yes, the legend or the person that made it knew you would be born in the next twenty to thirty years." Ace interrupted.

"Either that, or they needed someone who is brave to help Peter Pan defeat Hook for when he came back." Grace added.

"Who made the legend up?"

"People in the real world say it was made with the, Peter Pan, story, thinking that, Wendy, was the legendary girl." Ace explained.

"The people here think that it was made after Peter Pan left Neverland for good. But you'll have to ask the person that made the sequel and added the legend." Grace added.

"Who is it?"

The couple stared at each other, and then at Eve.

Eve thought for a moment, then remember what, Grace, had just said to her. '_Tink, saw you from a very young age and knew you were the girl in this book. Eve, you are our only hope. You can help, Peter, realize who he really is, and you are the only one that can help him get rid of, Hook, once and for all.'_ "Oh no, Tinker Bell." She figured.

"It was her. She told us a while ago." Grace said.

"Why was it her?"

"You'll have to ask her that." Grace answered.

"How did she do it?" Eve sat down. "How did she manage to make another story without anyone noticing that something was weird about it?"

The two stared at her.

"We don't know, actually. Tink, doesn't explain everything, and we don't ask." Grace shrugged.

"I never noticed it until now. My family and the Banning's, have the same names as the people in the book. The personalities are the same also. Tink really put thought into it."

"She did. But hey, what people don't know won't hurt them." Ace smiled.

Eve stood up and sighed, "I guess. I can't believe that Tink did this. So did Hook get the idea of kidnapping my brother and Peter's kids by Tink's story?"

Ace and Grace glanced at each other.

"Um, not exactly," Grace smiled sheepishly. Something is telling, Eve, that it didn't have anything to do with, Hook, at first, but what if, Tink, planned something to happen?

"It doesn't make that much sense-"

"It will, once, Tink, explains it to you. But we should get to bed first. It's getting darker out, and I'm tired." Grace interrupted.

Eve shook her head, upset that, Grace, interrupted her, not letting her finish what she was saying.

"We all are, Grace." Ace then turned to Eve. "Let's go to bed. You can ask her tomorrow."

Eve nodded, agreeing with, Ace. She's tired, even though she had a two hour nap about an hour ago. Neverland really does wind a person down. She followed the two love birds, thinking about what they told her. As, Eve, was strolling behind them, she began thinking to herself. _'How can this be? How can I be the girl that is only a fantasy? How could I not see that I looked exactly like her before? Not only that, our personalities are the same too, and our body shape looks almost identical.'_

She now knows that she is the legendary girl. The scary part was that the picture looked just like, Eve. The hair, face, eyes, nose, posture, and body measurements. She didn't understand how that when she looked at the book and read about the legendary girl, she never saw how it looked like her, until now at least. No one really had the book, since plays, musicals, movies and other stuff was made for the story. Because of that, everyone knew the story about Peter Pan, without reading about it. Some of her friends read the book, and some said the girl looked like Eve but many didn't pay attention long enough, or didn't see it. Now Eve sees it, and she now knows who she really is. She doesn't understand is how she never saw how she looked like the legendary girl. It's weird to her. It sounds like someone knew that she was going to be like the girl in the book, and that she was going to be born, sooner or later. It didn't make sense to her. It seems like someone either knew she'd live, or that they make the character exactly like her coincidently, but is that even possible? The drawing is amazing and looks just like her, it can't be a coincidence.

However, there is one thing that Eve doesn't understand. Did Tink purposely have Hook kidnap her brother and Peter's kids? If not, then how did she know that, Hook, was going too? Not just that, Tink, is the one who make the legend, so she probably added to it or made a sequel because she must have known that, Pan, would never come back Neverland, unless he needed too. If that is the case, then how did she manage to change the story around? And how did she know that the legend would come true?


	9. I Have A Message, Laddie

**CHAPTER 9: I HAVE A MESSAGE, LADDIE**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

It is later at night in Neverland. Peter is up, roaming around, thinking about his family, Alex and Eve, when he heard a familiar voice call for him. He turned and saw, Thud butt, coming toward him.

"Peter, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Thud." Peter walked up to him. "What's on your mind?"

"I remember, Tootles."

Peter stared at, Tootles, like he had grown another head. He is starting to believe that this isn't all a dream and that he is, Pan. He doesn't believe it, but since he came here, he's started believing that everything that has been happening for the past couple of days is true. "How do you know, Tootles?" He asked, after a few moments of silence.

"He is, well, was a Lost Boy." Thud held up a pouch. "These are his marbles, his happy thought. His happy thought helped him fight off, Hook, for you, and kept him here. He left a long time ago, leaving his happy thought behind."

Peter chuckled, "Wow, he really did lose his marbles."

"Yeah, he lost them good." Thud butt laughed.

"Everyone has a happy thought, but me."

"You do have a happy thought, Peter. You just have to figure out what it is."

"What would that be?" Peter questioned.

"That's for you to figure out. My happy thought might help, you know." Thud began.

"Really?"

"I think so."

"What's your happy thought?"

"My mother. Do you remember your mother, Peter?"

"I wish I could." Peter said.

"You don't remember?" Thud gasped, "What about your dad, siblings, or other family members?"

The older man sighed. "All I remember is seeing, Moira, and falling in love. The next thing I know, we dated for ages and got married. I don't remember my childhood. That's why I don't talk about it, because all I remember is walking along a sidewalk, applying for a college that I barely knew about."

"How come you don't remember your past, Peter?"

"I...I don't know. That's why I don't like the topic because what person forgets about their childhood? I know, it's kind of embarrassing."

"No, it isn't."

"You think so?"

"You will remember, Peter. I know Neverland makes people forget, but it doesn't make people forget their good memories or why they came here in the first place. Neverland will help you remember why you were here as, Pan."

"I hope so. I'm surprised that everyone wants to help me, even, Rufio."

Thud snorted. "Rufio's always a little cranky. He gets angry from time to time, but he's a great leader. I'd cut him some slack, he didn't have the best life."

"He didn't?"

Thud shook his head. "His parents hit him, just like Divina's did. The only difference is Divina was an orphan, Rufio wasn't. He was saved, given a second chance. And do you want to know who gave him a chance to live? It was you."

The man gasped. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Rufio might not show it, but he looked up to, Pan, and wanted to be like him. When you left, he took over. I don't think he hates you, he's scared you'll leave like you once did and never come back, and you will. That's why he doesn't like you that much, or at least it seems that way."

Peter nodded. "Thank you, Thud." And with that, he walked off.

He sighed, not remembering being, Pan. He knows he messed up as Pan, a friend, and a father. It's now up to him to change his ways of working, breaking promises and restoring his relationships with everyone. The thing is, will he be forgiven by his loved ones for it? He took those thoughts out of his head and walked over to the big tree house that made up some of the fort. He remembers, Rufio, putting, Eve, through there and moved the branches and vines away. He gasps at what he sees. On the tree is the names of the original lost boys, Peter Pan, Wendy, Michael, John and Tootles, Wendy's orphan.

"I can't believe it," He went into the trap door, sliding down a slide. He looked at everything. He saw the old rocking chair, the bed and the original book. That's when he started having images of a little boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes fighting and playing. He gasped and jumped back, not wanting to know if it's him or not. He also saw the original lost boys and that's when he saw it, the vision that would make him remember once and for all. It shows him going to the window and seeing his parents with a new baby, forgetting all about him. That's when he remembers what Thud and he talked about earlier.

_"You do have a happy thought, Peter. You just have to figure out what it is."_

_"What would that be?" Peter questioned._

_"That's for you to figure out. My happy thought might help, you know." Thud began._

_"Really?"_

_"I think so."_

_"What's your happy thought?"_

_"I wish I could." Peter said. _

_"You don't remember?" Thud gasped, "What about your dad, siblings, or other family members?" _

_The older man sighed. "All I remember is seeing, Moira, and falling in love. The next thing I know, we dated for ages and got married. I don't remember my childhood. That's why I don't talk about it, because all I remember is walking along a sidewalk, applying for a college that I barely knew about."_

_"How come you don't remember your past, Peter?"_

_"I...I don't know. That's why I don't like the topic because what person forgets about their childhood? I know, it's kind of embarrassing."_

_"No, it isn't."_

_"You think so?"_

_"You will remember, Peter. I know Neverland makes people forget, but it doesn't make people forget their good memories or why they came here in the first place. Neverland will help you remember why you were here as, Pan."_

He looked up at the ceiling of the tree, _"What if Thud is right? What if I am Pan, but I don't remember? Neverland makes people forget, so it is possible? But if Neverland makes people forget, then how come Divina remembers part of the reason she's here and I don't remember what happened to my parents? The book, the book! _He looked over at the rocking chair and table, snatching the book. _"If I read this, then I'll know about my childhood." _And with that, he skimmed through the first chapter and read the scene about why he is in Neverland.

_A little boy named, Peter, was born to the, Pan family, making him, Peter Pan. What a great name, right? However, one day, he went missing and no one could find him, leaving his parents in distress. When he was about five or six, he still had some memory of his parents and went to visit them, but what he saw made him sad and angry. His parents were holding a new baby! To him, he thinks they forgot all about him, but they haven't. They still have his pictures and everything, they are just happy for having a new baby. He felt forgotten and left, never coming back. What no one knows is that a certain fairy fell in love with him and brought him to Neverland, and when he returned to Neverland, he had Tink erase his memory. _

Peter closed the book and saw the images of him seeing his parents and the new baby. He now remembers everything, and he knows why he doesn't remember his childhood or his family, because, Tink, erased his memory. But what he doesn't get is why, Tink, fell in love with him. How could she fall in love like that with a baby? _'Everything makes sense now.' _He thought. '_But then what is my happy thought?'_

He doesn't realize what his happy thought is, but he will soon.

…

At Hook's ship, Maggie was singing a song. All the pirates were listening to her as Jack walked up with Smee right behind him.

_The stars are all my friends  
Till the nighttime ends  
So I know I'm not alone, When I'm here on my own.  
Isn't that a wonder?_

"Mom sang that song." Jack sighed, remembering his mom and his life at home, and how he misses his friends and family. He wonders how, Eve, is doing.

"Jack, why don't you tell me about Baseball?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He sighed and walked away with force by, Smee. "Wait, where's, Alex?"

Smee sweat dropped, "Um, he's okay, don't worry about it." _At least I think he is. I hope that boy isn't doing anything he shouldn't be. _

Alex scoffed, they think he's stupid, but he isn't. His plan is already in place, he just has to pretend that he's on, Hook's side, and wait for his dad, Eve, and the lost boys and girls to come along. He walked off with, Smee, a smirk on his place as his plan began, hearing his sister's voice.

_When you're alone, you're not alone_

_Not really alone_

Maggie continued singing with the pirates tearing up at her voice.

…

It's the next day in Neverland. The lost boys and girls and the Indians were still sleeping, but the pirates however, were already up.

Captain James Hook came up with an idea. He would have, Jack, break a clock for each reason why he is angry at his dad. It is great for both of them because one, Jack is angry and sad with his father. Hook on the other hand, made the crocodile that tried to kill him into a quiet clock. Since then, when, Hook, hears the ticking of clocks he goes crazy for fear that the crocodile will come back and eat him like it tried to long ago. After the huge tantrum over Jack's pocket watch, Hook, took Jack to a room filled of the one thing he hated besides Peter Pan and Neverland, clocks. They are all over the room, and this would be the one thing to change, Jack's, mind about his dad ever coming to save him. However, Hook, is unaware of, Jack's plan, and Jack is unaware of, Hook's, except the 'Revenge on Peter Pan' part.

"Why are we here?" Jack asked, pretending that he doesn't know what's going on.

"You see, Jack my boy, you are going to break these clocks." Hook smiled.

Jack turned around with a grin plastered onto his face. He remembered how this morning, Hook had a meltdown about the pocket watch in his hand. He was mumbling about the crocodile coming back to get him. Jack picked it up and held it in front of him as it started to tick. Not just that, his plan is already in place. After his plan works, he'll help kill, Hook. His plan is bulletproof.

"What is that noise?" Hook looked around and pulled a horrified look onto his face. "I-I hear it again. Smee, it's that crocodile, back from the dead!"

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock! Jack held the pocket watch up, chuckling to himself.

"Is that the clock? The clock that I never wanted to hear, ever in my entire life? Smee!"

"You killed that crocodile years ago, Captain." Smee pointed out.

"Apparently, we didn't. Smee, I hear it!"

"We smash every clock we find."

The two turned to see Jack holding up the pocket watch, laughing. He stopped when Hook made a face and grabbed the pocket watch out of his hand. "No clocks are permitted here."

"The little elf didn't know any better, Captain."

"Well, he surely knows now." Hook smiled. "Now, onto business." He turned to the clocks all around the room. "Jack, my boy, do you know what these are?"

"Clocks, Captain."

"Broken clocks, precisely. To be exact of course; each one ticked its last tock. And now, all is well, and peaceful for the pirates here in Neverland." Hook put his arms out, showing the clocks all around them.

"Really?" Jack asked, pretending to be interested.

"Just listen, my boy. Do you hear anything? I know I don't."

"It's a Good form!" Smee added.

"Jack, do you see this? Come over here."

Jack came over to the Captain who gave him a wooden hammer. "You see, I smash clocks, and I smashed this one, my boy." Hook pointed to one on the wall. "Go on. Try it."

"Me? What do I need to smash clocks for?"

"You are angry with your father. We pirates hate clocks. We smash them when we see any, or when we are mad. It gets our anger out." Hook explained.

"Really?"

"Yes, now go on. You know you want to."

Jack walked up to one of the clocks and held the hammer in his hands in a baseball position. "This is for not allowing me blow bubbles in my chocolate milk!" He smashed one of the clocks.

"Good form!" Smee called.

"Bravo! Isn't that wonderful?" Hook encouraged.

"It is indeed, Captain. This is a wonderful idea." Smee smiled, knowing that his plan is going perfectly. Soon, Pan will come and see his son doesn't know him, and he'll be sad, then, he'll die.

"This is for not letting me jump on my own bed!" Jack smashed a second clock.

He walked up to a third clock. "For always making promises, and breaking them! And for never doing anything with me!" He smashed two more clocks and turned around.

This time, Hook and Smee, felt stings in their hearts. They don't remember their parents, but it hurts them to see people without them. They aren't all that bad. Hook just hates, Pan, and wants revenge. That's all he wants. When he gets what he wants, he'll rule Neverland and it'll be peaceful. Though, Eve, will be help to him. He may get rid of her also, or have her join him.

"That was for a father who's never there, Jack. A father who didn't save you on the ship." Hook nodded his head.

Jack started to tear up. "Who wouldn't save us? He wouldn't. He didn't even try. He was there, we were there, and he wouldn't try." He sniffed, pulling his hat over his face so no one could see his tears. He may have a plan, but he still feels betrayed by his father, but he loves his dad and won't let anything harm him, even if it means to harm himself.

Smee sniffed, turning away.

Hook removed the hat away from his face. "Jack, he will try. Then the question will be: When the time comes, do you want to be saved?"

"Um,"

"No, answer now. No, no, no, no. Opinions easily change. What you think right now could be different from what you think in a couple of minutes, hours, days or years."

Jack sniffed, "Really?"

"Yes. Now it's time to be whatever you want to. Put your thoughts of home behind you. Forget what place of broken promises."

"Why?"

"Have I ever made a promise, Jack, I have not kept?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. Let's go! I'll prove to you that I don't break promises." And with that, Hook turned to the door, and began to walk out with Jack right behind him.

…

At the hideout, some of the lost boys were telling Peter of a bullet proof plan to get, Hook. Peter, Eve, and Tink, however, didn't think it was a good idea.

"Steal his Hook, and then you'll crow!" Thud exclaimed.

"Yeah, then you'll be ready to fight him!" Don't ask stated.

"We still have one more day. Let's not waste it." Tink stepped into the conversation.

"Hook never keeps his promises. Besides, Peter, will surprise him. Hook won't know what's coming for him. Neverland needs Pan." Too Small said.

Peter sighed, thinking that the boys were over thinking and bluffing.

"Yeah, and we can save your kids!" Too small added.

Peter stared at Too Small. The boy is right. If he steals the hook, he'll crow and have his happy thought and possibly beat Hook.

"Are you sure that this will work?"

"Positive." Ace smiled.

"I don't think this is a good idea. If we steal his Hook, he'll get mad, and he'll really want revenge. He may hurt, Eve's brother and Peter's kids." Tink stated.

"I'm with, Tink, on this one. Who knows what he's actually capable of. We need to wait one more day, and be careful." Eve stated.

"Peter, you should listen to them. This might help you remember that you are Pan." Divina added. "Maybe attacking first will get you everything that you need to remember who you really are. Neverland's hero: Peter Pan."

"If you are, Pan." Rufio stated with a scoff. He wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to believe that Peter is the real Pan. Eve, the legendary girl came and the book said she wouldn't have unless she needed to. He had to be pan, but he wants to wait and see what happens.

Eve and Divina shot him a look, but he ignored it.

"Do it, Peter." Divina smiled. She believes in him all the way. Rufio may not, but she does.

"No, don't do it. We can't risk anything." Eve warned.

"Why not try it?" Ace asked and it was silent for a few moments.

"Alright then, let's get disguises." Peter smiled, hoping that this plan did work. But he already knows that he's Pan. He doesn't want to break the news to everyone just yet because the book he read last night made him remember the memories the small him didn't want to remember. Everyone cheered as, Tink and Eve, sighed and looked at each other.

"I hope he knows what he's getting himself into." Eve said.

"Not him, all of us." Tink shot, Peter a look, but he didn't notice it as everyone else was running around getting costumes. He has no choice but to go on with the plan. If he does, he'll challenge, Hook, and get, Alex and his kids back. It'll be a piece of cake, right?

…

At a sandy arena, the pirates were together sitting, ready to watch a baseball game that Hook had set up for Jack. Everyone was holding up small flags and were cheering to see Jack on the field with another team. It was Jack's turn to bat after his team got out their opponent. Hook is sitting on one of his bleachers with one of the prostitutes next to him. She is wearing a blonde wig and took much make-up. Unknown to any of them, four pirates came from behind the bleachers, removing their disguises. Ace, Don't Ask and Thud butt removed the coats from their faces as Peter helped the three small boys from their shoulders.

Don't ask, Ace, Latchboy, Too Small, Thud Butt, and Peter, came in, took off their disguises, and huddled in one corner as, Peter, started to look around. They got closer to the bleachers.

"If you steal his Hook, then he'll cry." Too small began.

"Yeah, then you'll crow like, Pan." Thud added.

Hook, unknown to any of this, looked at the girl next to him. "Come on Priscilla, un-hook me. The game is about to start." The prostitute grinned, removed his Hook and placed it down next to him. "I need my Buckley, where is my Buckley?"

"Oh yes, Captain. It's right here." Priscilla smiled and handed him his cup.

The boys were pointing at the cup, trying to get, Peter's, attention.

"Take his Hook." Ace said.

"If you take his Hook, you'll crow." Latchboy added.

"Yeah. Then Hook will want to fight you. Or he might just give Alex and your kids back." Thud stated. "Come on, Peter, take a risk."

The boys kept repeating the same thing and he decided to go for it. He walked over, climbed a step and knelt down to take the Hook, but saw what was going on in front of him. The pirates are playing Baseball and up next to bat was his one and only son, Jack. He stopped and knelt down a little more, ready to watch his son.

"Yes, yes Jack! Now, this is for all the games your daddy missed." Hook smiled as Priscilla fanned herself. Someone should feel bad for her. She's wearing a heavy dress, a wig and about ten pounds of makeup. It must be hot in all of that.

Peter glanced at Hook, but said nothing but he did feel guilty. He didn't keep his promises to Jack and now his son is playing Baseball with pirates, people who kidnapped his sister, him and are trying to kill Pan.

"What are you waiting for? Just take it." Too small said from behind, getting annoyed. He's not beginning to think that they should have just listened to, Eve and Tink. It's too late, they're already at the ship. They can't back down now.

"Just take it!" Don't ask shouted in a whisper.

"What's he looking at?" Ace tried to look.

"Come on, it's right there." They kept nudging him.

He turned to the game and saw Smee pitching, dancing and making weird moved to distract Jack. He threw the ball and Jack missed.

"Jack, Jack, he's the man. If he can't do it, no one can." A group chanted as one of the pirates on first base to run to second base when he wasn't supposed to.

The Lost boys became curious and went toward the bleachers and stood behind it, watching at the scene in front of them.

"What game is this?" Too Small asked.

"It's Baseball." Peter answered, "It's Jack's favorite game."

"I wonder where, Maggie and Alex, are." Ace wondered, and Peter felt a stab in his heart.

"We'll just have to wait and find out." Peter's eyes narrowed, not looking at them. The boys were silent.

"You hit, Peter's soft spot." Don't Ask whispered.

"Sorry." Ace mumbled. Fortunately, Peter, heard this and a small smile formed onto his face. But the boys thought it was because he's watching his son play Baseball and is remembering the memories with him.

"He's stealing base!" One pirated yelled out, causing, Hook, to shoot the pirates with his gun and from everyone else to shoot up.

"No, no, no! We are playing this game by Jack's rules. Now sit back down and let's resume the game!" Hook ordered and everyone sat back down.

Jack held up his bat and was ready to play when from above on a deck, a group of pirates were holding up posters yelling, "Run Home, Jack!" And they kept chanting it.

Jack put down his bat. "Run home?" He then felt sad because he forgot all about his dad, Eve, Alex and Maggie. He forgot about everyone and wanted to go home.

"No! They've got it all wrong! Tell them to switch home and run."

The pirates holding the posters looked at one another and some of them switched. They looked at the posters again and started to chant, "Run home, Jack." Jack smiled and got ready to hit the ball, forgetting about his friends, family and about home. He felt that this was a second chance for him because his dad, like usual is too busy to come to anything of his and missed his game, causing him to lose. Smee was getting ready to throw the ball.

"He can't hit a curve," Peter said to himself. "What if he throws a curve?"

Smee threw the ball and Jack hit it, causing him to get a home run and he ran the bases with pirates cheering and high fiving him. Without him knowing, Peter was watching and smiled. "Good job, Jack." He said, even though no one would hear him.

"Good job, Jack! That's my boy, son!" Hook cried as pirates lifted Jack up and celebrated.

"My Jack!" Peter's smile when to a frown. Then he gasped and felt his heart tear apart. "My son!" He jumped out of his hiding spot and shouted, "Jack is my son!"

Everyone stopped and looked at him. The Lost boys gasped. Two pirates grabbed onto, Jack, and pulled him away from, Hook. They don't want his father to take him. The victor at tomorrows war will declare, Jack and his sister.

"Peter, get back here!" Don't ask cried.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Hook grinned. "Those lost boys and Peter Banning. Isn't it lovely to see you? You should have written, we would have saved you a seat for the game, Oh wait, you're too busy." The pirates then started to laugh as, Jack, just stared at his dad.

_'This is my chance.' _The ten year old thought to himself. _'Just act confused.'_

"Where's Alex and Maggie?" Don't ask demanded to know.

Hook turned to him, "Don't worry about it, boy."

"I will worry about it." Don't ask replied and earned a high five from Ace.

"I want my son back." Peter crossed his arms.

"Is that so?" Hook raised a brow.

"I just said I want my son, daughter, and Eve's brother back!"

"We came here to steal his hook! Not to get your son back!" Pockets shouted and the pirates turned to him. "We still have one more day! It was supposed to make you crow!"

"You are Pan, Peter." Too Small believed.

"Too bad! He doesn't want you." Hook turned to, Peter. "Besides, tomorrows victor will declare the boy. We all know who he will choose anyways."

"Jack, it's me, your dad."

The pirates let go of, Jack, and he stared at his father. He turned to Hook and walked behind him, looking at the scene in front of him, acting like he hates his dad and doesn't remember him. _'I'm such a good actor.' _He thought to himself.

"Jack?" Peter gasped.

"You see, Peter? He doesn't want you. You are greedy and you break promises. I bet he doesn't remember you."

"He does too. Don't you, Jack?"

Jack shook his head and the Lost Boys gasped. They couldn't believe that Jack doesn't remember his own father, and it's only been two days. That's when they remembered that Neverland makes you forget. But what if Jack does remember? What if he just doesn't want to?

"How come he doesn't remember?" Too small asked Ace.

"The same reason why Peter doesn't remember being, Pan. If you come here, you will forget everything, but if you leave here, you forget also."

"So, people forget either way?"

"Yes, that's why people don't know if Neverland exists, because when they come, they forget all about it. I think Jack remembers, his dad, he just doesn't want to because he's disappointed in him."

"Does that mean that Maggie won't remember him? Or that Alex won't remember, Eve?" Too Small asked, with worry clearly visible in his voice.

The lost boys were silent.

"Why are you doing this?" Peter asked.

"I want revenge on, Peter Pan!" Hook spat, causing the boys to step back. "Pan took off my hand, forcing me to wear a Hook. That's where I got my name from. You see, I am the most feared pirate of them all."

"That's because you're short tempered and you shoot everyone." Don't ask crossed his arms, causing the boys to snicker.

"And lonely." Ace added and got the boys laughing, even some of the pirates snickered, but stopped as quickly as they started. Hook would shoot them.

Hook turned to him and the boys stopped snickering. "You see, my boy, I am not as easy tempered as I used to be. Pan drives me mad. I want him dead!"

They boys gasped as the pirates are looking at what is going on.

"I'm right here, Hook!" Peter waved his hands.

"You're not, Peter Pan! You are an fat, old, greedy man!"

"That isn't true!"

"Oh, but it is!" Hook accused, "You aren't, Pan. Pan is an annoying, little brat! He always bothered me and got the best of me by taking my hand."

"Pan is the best there ever was." Pockets stated, "He was always better than you, and he still is."

"Pan isn't here, boy." Hook turned to him. "This isn't Peter Pan. This is a regular grown up!"

"He isn't a regular grown up!" Latchboy sassed. "He just doesn't remember." He said with sorrow.

"If he isn't Pan, then why is Eve here?" Thud shouted. "She came, just like the legend said."

The pirates stared at the boys, knowing that, Thud does have a point. The lost boys smiled and crossed their arms in a snotty, know-it-all way.

That's when Hook came up with an idea. Eve is better than him, but she would do anything for her friends and family. He's losing hope in Peter and knows for a fact that he isn't Pan and he never will be. Eve looks just like the legendary girl. What if, Eve, has to fight alone? She'll be outnumbered, and then he can take her too and make her one of him and kill Peter. He smirked at his plan and decided to give it a shot.

"Ah, Eve is here, indeed. Tink was right about that. But I am starting to doubt that this is, Pan, my long, lost enemy."

"He is, he just doesn't remember." Too small said.

"And he never will." Hook stated.

"He will, someday." Too small hoped. This caused, Ace, to rub his shoulder.

"Nonsense, my boy. This isn't, Peter Pan. This is, Peter Banning, a greedy lawyer who only cares for fame!"

"That isn't true!" Thud cried.

"Oh, but it is!"

Peter sighed, knowing that, Hook, is right. He is fat, old and greedy. He wouldn't admit that the evil pirate is right. He turned to the boys who looked down in disappointment. He doesn't want them to lose hope in him. He did the one thing that any parent would do. He stepped closer and re-crossed his arms.

"I want you to release my kids and Eve's brother."

The lost boys smiled, knowing that's what Peter Pan would say in an instant.

"This is the Pan we knew, boys." Too Small's eyes formed tears, but they didn't fall down. Don't Ask rubbed his shoulder.

"Is that so?" Hook rose a brow. "Well then, if you want them, you have to fight for them!" He challenged, grinning that his plan is now in place. They won't know what hit them.

Peter ran over to Hook and the pirates, determined to get, Alex and his kids, back. He knows that he is, Peter Pan, and somehow, he will save his kids and Alex. That's the one thing he didn't think about, how to save them and he has no idea of Hook's plan.

"Peter, don't!" The boys shouted as Hook yelled, "Seize him!"

"What?" One pirate asked. The lost boys gasped and ran over to them.

"Seize him! Go! He isn't Pan, he's a regular grown up! He's no use to those boys, and he won't save anyone!"

Jack's eyes widened. _'What? Hook has a plan also? I didn't see this coming! Not only is my father in trouble, but that must mean that, Eve, will be too! She needs, Pan's, help to defeat, Hook! My plan isn't working anymore! I'll just act a little longer, and then I'll free my father, sister, and Ale, and then help get rid of, Hook. I think my plan has a little hope in it.'_

Peter's eyes got wide and he started to run back to the lost boys who were coming closer, but a group of pirates surrounded and grabbed him as the lost boys stepped back in shock and fear. Ace is the one that stayed in his place. The lost boys stopped in defeat. They have to admit, they didn't see this coming.

"Peter!" Ace ran up and he glared at Hook. "That isn't fair. You made a deal with, Tinker Bell. He has one day left!"

"Why my boy, with the condition that he is in, he'll never remember." This reply made the pirates laugh and caused, Peter, to sulk.

"He will, just give us one more day!" Ace pleaded. "His training isn't over!"

"It's too late for that. This isn't, Pan, and he never will be. He isn't any use to me, but he will be for your leader, and the legendary sword fighter. I have a message, laddie, tell, Eve, if she wants Peter, Maggie, Jack and her brother back, she'll have to fight me. Let's see how tough and great of a fighter she really is!" Then he laughed as the pirates took Peter away.

The lost boys stared at each other and ran back to the fort as fast as they could, scared of what will happen to Peter. Not only has, Eve, lost her brother, but they have lost the man that could have been Pan.


	10. Pan's Gone

**CHAPTER 10: PAN'S GONE**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY ON SECRETS OF THE NEVERLAND HEROES: **_

_(CHAPTER 8) _

_Rufio got close. "When we eat, use your imagination." He replied, changing the conversation._

_"Be creative." Divina added._

_"Creative? About what?" She rose a brow._

_"If you imagine a food, it will be at the table." Sly answered._

_"Um, okay?" She's confused about what they were saying, but she decided to go along with it._

_She turned and saw the cute couple walking back toward the wall to watch everyone else. Pockets sat down next to Peter. Since there was nowhere else to sit, Divina sat across from the two, between Latchboy and Don't Ask. Don't ask was next to Ace, who was to the right of Grace. Lily was on the right of Don't Ask. Eve made her way between Peter and Too small._

_"Hi, I'm, Too Small."_

_"Hi, Too small, I'm, Eve. You're cute!"_

_"Everyone tells me that."_

_Eve looked at the big, brown eyed boy. He's a cute little thing and by looking at him, she guessed he's about five or six. She turned and looked at everyone else. Ace gave a quick kiss on his girlfriend, Grace's, cheek and she hugged him while, Lily and Don't Ask, are talking. Peter smelt the hot, steamy platters and picked up a fork in one hand, and a spoon in another._

_"No, no, no." Latchboy stopped him, "We don't use those."_

_"Then why do you have them?"_

_"We have them so we don't have to use them."_

_"What's the point of having forks and spoons if you aren't going to use them?" Eve asked, confused._

_Before anyone could answer, Thud, came by and sat down at the end of the bench, causing the other end to lift up. Latchboy slid down next to, Thud, followed by, Divina, who let out a tiny yelp, and, Lily, who screamed and grabbed, Don't Asks, arm. Don't ask, came down saying "Whoa!" as, Grace, slid down backwards and then followed by, Ace, who has his arms extended out to the sides. Then, Thud, got up and the end of the table dropped to the floor. Lily, Don't Ask, Ace, and Grace had to scoot down a little bit._

_"Thud," Latchboy scolded._

_Thud replied with, "Don't crowd me!" They're scolding him. Then he moved away and sat next to, Divina, as, Rufio, chuckled at the scene in front of him._

_"Watch it, Thud Butt!" Lily warned._

_"Yeah, what, Lily, said. Stop lifting the table!" Ace scowled._

_"Yeah, you could have ruined, Ace's, outfit. I just cleaned it! " Grace dusted, Ace, off and he looked at her and sighed._

_Tink smiled and giggled silently to herself. Rufio was watching and chuckled, then came by and sat between Thud and his girlfriend. He looked at, Thud, and then at, Divina, and put his hands together as if to pray. Everyone followed, even, Peter. "Everybody say grace." He said in a soft voice._

_Peter started to say a small prayer, but he was interrupted when all of the boys and girls yelled out "Grace!" then they removed the metal platters from the bowls and plates, grabbing from many of the bowls and plates. Divina's mouth watered, and she started to eat a piece of chicken and some corn on a cob._

_..._

_"Eat." Tink said to Peter. This caused, Divina, Rufio, Eve, and Sly to turn their attention to, Peter and Tink._

_"What's to eat?" He asked. "There's nothing here."_

_..._

_"Eve, there's nothing there."_

_"Peter, this used to be your favorite game." Tink smiled._

_"Wait, you mean to tell me that this food is part of my imagination?" Eve asked._

_"Yup, that's why, Divina, Sly, and I, told you to use it." Rufio looked at Eve. It all make sense to her. She did see some crazy foods, some she's never seen and some were creative, like Thud's cheese. It had his name and picture on it, but he ate it all._

_"If it's a game, then how can everyone else see the food and I can't?" Peter asked Tinker Bell._

_"Because, they have an imagination."_

_Tink does have a point. Everyone here does have an imagination. They always have, and most likely always will._

_"Now eat up." Tink nudged the only grown up._

_"There's nothing here." The man whined, "Gandhi ate more than this."_

_"He starved himself during the time of Imperialism so that his people would rebel. He hoped that it would drive the British out of India." Eve pointed out. This caused Divina, Sly, and Rufio to snicker quietly._

_Peter shot her a look, "That isn't the point. I want real food. I want eggs, steak and a cup of coffee."_

_"You can't." Rufio snarled. He picked up a metal place "So eat up you crinkled, wrinkled fat bag!" Then he threw the plate at Peter, which landed right in front of him. The Lost Boys stopped what they were doing and looked at Peter and Rufio._

_"Rufio, that wasn't called for." Divina turned to her boyfriend._

_He looked at her, "He's complaining about everything, babe. He's even lucky I decided to help him."_

_The lost boys made an 'o' sound. Divina rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose while, Eve, sat there quietly, waiting to see what will happen._

_"You're a very ill-mannered young man." Peter defended himself._

_"You're a slug-eating worm." Rufio shot back. Eve gagged._

_"Come on, you can do better than that!" Tink encouraged._

_"I can't believe you're encouraging them." Divina snarled. But that's when she realized what, Tink and Rufio, were doing. She got, Eve's attention and gave her the look, and the light haired girl made an 'o' with her mouth an nodded, getting the message. 'I don't know about, Rufio, but Tink's, trying to get, Peter, to have creative insults, like he used too. He had the best comebacks, but, Rufio's, mopping the floor with his own. I just hope that, Tink's, plan works.'_

_"Yeah, show me your fastball, dust brain! You paunchy, sag-bottomed, puke pot!" Rufio insulted_

_"Bangerang, Rufio!" The Lost Boys and girls cheered._

_"You're a very poor role model for these kids, do you know that?" Peter shot at Rufio._

_The boys and girls imitated a bomb going off, as if to say, 'you're-insult-isn't-that-great.'_

_Eve chimed in, "Come on Peter! Show Mr. Skunk head whose boss." Rufio shot her a look, but she ignored it. 'Peter Pan used to have the best insults, in order for him to remember, he has to be able to fight, crow, fly, be a kid, and have some weird, but creative insults.' _

_"I bet you don't have a fourth-grade reading level." Peter bet._

_"Hemorrhoidal suck navel." Rufio said without thinking._

_"Or maybe a fifth-grade reading level."_

_The boys and girls imitated a bomb, again._

_This time, Rufio, slowly stood up. "Oil-dripping, beef-fart, sniffing bubble butt."_

_"Someone has a severe caca mouth, do you know that?" Peter started to get annoyed._

_Rufio didn't even have to think on that insult. He shot right back at him, "You are a fart factory! A Slug-slime sack of rat guts and cat vomit. A cheesy scab, picked pimple-squeezing finger bandage! And a week-old maggot burger with everything on it and flies on the side!"_

_Divina felt like vomiting while the boys shouted and yelled in disgust. There was a few Ewes here and there. Some of the Lost Boys made gasping sound effects and the girls whined._

_Peter stood up, "Substitute chemistry teacher." He said unsurely. Rufio just stared at him, not knowing what to say._

_'Got him." Eve smirked, but then thought for a moment. 'How is being a substitute chemistry teacher bad? Oh wait, Rufio's, never been to school. He doesn't know anything about teachers, or if they're good or not.' "Go, Peter!"_

_"Come on, Rufio, hit him back." Sly, who's standing behind the teen encouraged._

_"Mung tongue!" Rufio sounded like he was running out of insults._

_"Math tutor."_

_"Pinhead." Rufio snapped._

_"Prison barber."_

_"Mother lover."_

_"Nearsighted gynecologist." Whatever that means._

_"In your face, camel cake!"_

_"In your rear, cow derrière!"_

_You lying, crying, spying, and prying ultra-pig!"_

_"You lewd, crude bag of pre-chewed food dude." Peter tongue twisted._

_"Bangerang, Peter!" Thud hollered and the Lost Boys and girls started to shout. Divina and Eve started clapping._

_Rufio looked frustrated. "You man! You stupid, stupid man!" He's running out of insults._

_"Rufio, if I'm a maggot burger; then why don't you just eat me?" Peter dared. He stood up. "You zebra headed, slime-coated, pimple-farming, paramecium, brain, munching on your own mucus! What's wrong with you? Are you suffering from Peter Pan envy?"_

_"What's a paramecium brain?" Don't ask questioned, Ace, Grace, Lily, and him just stared at him while the others stared at him in awe._

_"I'll tell you what a paramecium brain is!" He pointed to Rufio, "That's a paramecium! It's a one-celled critter with no brain that can't fly! Don't mess with me, man! I'm a lawyer!" Peter then sat down, crossing his arms._

_"Banning, Banning, Banning, Banning!" Everyone began to chant. Some said nothing and just stared at, Peter, their forgotten leader, in awe._

_"Rufio! Rufio!" The spiky haired teen chanted his name to try to get everyone else to, but no one did._

_Peter took his spoon, dragged it across his bowl and held it out, "Oh, Rufio, why don't you just go suck on a dead dog's nose?" Then he flicked it and different colored frosting hit him in the face. Rufio removed some of it by touching the frosting with his fingers._

_..._

_Rufio smirked and picked up a coconut. "Hey, Pan the man, catch this!" He then threw it._

_"RUFIO, NO" Divina hissed._

_"Peter, there's a coconut coming your way!" Eve shouted._

_"Peter, look out!" Tink warned._

_"Peter!" Lily and Grace screamed._

_Ace saw the coconut flying towards, Peter, and tossed him Rufio's sword, "Peter, watch out!"_

_Peter looked at the coconut. He spun around and sliced it in half. Everyone stared at him in awe. Peter looked at the sword in shock and Eve smiled. "Maybe he is Peter Pan," She thought to herself._

_"Bangerang." Thud Butt smiled_

_Peter dropped the sword and looked up as Rufio glared at him, seeing that he missed the coconut and cut it open. He's even angrier that the boys and girls warned him. They really do believe that Peter is Pan._

_Divina just stared at her boyfriend, "What happened to you, Rufio? You were all nice and now you're being mean."_

_"I don't want him here, Divina. He isn't, Pan, and he never will be!" This statement caused the boys and girls to gasp, everyone but Peter, Eve, and Divina._

_"If he isn't Peter Pan, then why are we here?" Eve spoke and everyone turned to her. "Not only that, Pockets, examined his face and his smile showed it all. If he wasn't, Pan, I wouldn't be here either."_

_Rufio turned to her, "Even if he is Pan, which he isn't, he'll leave just like he did years ago. He'll leave and never come back."_

_"Rufio," Divina raised her voice._

_"Don't Rufio me, Divina. What I said is true." He shot Peter a look, "He'll leave and abandon us just like he did before. Don't get your hopes up everyone, he'll go back and forget about us all over again." Rufio then turned around and walked away, leaving everyone silent._

_..._

_Ace, crouched down next to the tree. There were branches and vines covering it. With, Grace's, help, he was able to remove the branches and vines faster. When the branches and vines were removed, the tree revealed a drawn on circle, and in the circle are the names of, Peter Pan, the original lost boys, and even the, Darling kids', names._

_"No way," Eve's eyes got big. "Peter Pan, Tootles, and the Darlings!"_

_"Yup." Grace nodded and pointed to Peter's name. "Does, Peter's, handwriting look the same?"_

_"Yes, it does. Though, it's neater and smaller. Wow, he really is, Peter Pan. No one writes like, Peter, I can tell you that much."_

_"Yup. The proof is all right here." Ace looked at her. "Not only that, there is more to the legend."_

_"What about it? I know everyone thinks I'm the legendary fighter, but I'm not."_

_"You are, Eve." Grace stared at her, "We'll prove it to you. Follow us." The young couple slid into the trap door and Eve followed. She was back into the small tree house and looked around. On a chair, she saw a book. It was the book about Peter Pan._

_"You have the sequel about, Peter Pan?"_

_"Yup. Tink got it a while ago." Ace picked it up and went through the pages as, Eve, rose a brow. 'Why would, Tink, get a copy of the sequel? How did she know about it if no on here knew? What if everyone here did know?'_

_She stopped thinking and looked back at, Ace, as he stopped flipping through the pages and showed her a picture of a girl, "See this? It's the legend. It says that a brave girl or woman will come from the real world and help, Peter Pan, get rid of, Hook, once and for all."_

_"I know about the legend. But how come it's a girl? Not a boy?"_

_Ace shrugged. "I think it's because there is already a boy, Peter Pan. Boys can't always be the heroes. Woman can be too."_

_"I see." Eve nodded, "But what does it have to do with me?"_

_"Look closely at the girl." Grace replied._

_Eve looked at the picture of the girl and noticed that the girl had her hair color and eyes. The drawing looked just like her!_

_"No way!" The teen gasped. "She looks just like me! Divina and my friends were right! We look so much alike! How is this possible?"_

_The couple nodded. "It even said the name of the person was going to be, Eve."_

_"I know, Divina, told me. I mean, I only heard the story, but I never actually held and looked at the book because, Wendy, would talk about it every time I saw her. How is all of this possible?"_

_"Tink, saw you from a very young age and knew you were the girl in this book. Eve, you are our only hope. You can help, Peter, realize who he really is, and you are the only one that can help him get rid of, Hook, once and for all." Grace said_

_Eve looked at them in distress. She couldn't believe it. She really is the legend. "It doesn't make any sense! How can a picture of a person determine who they are?"_

_"The legend isn't that old you know." Ace answered her question. "It was made about twenty to thirty years before you were born."_

_"So, that means-"_

_"Yes, the legend or the person that made it knew you would be born in the next twenty to thirty years." Ace interrupted._

_"Either that, or they needed someone who is brave to help Peter Pan defeat Hook for when he came back." Grace added._

_"Who made the legend up?"_

_"People in the real world say it was made with the, Peter Pan, story, thinking that, Wendy, was the legendary girl." Ace explained._

_"The people here think that it was made after Peter Pan left Neverland for good. But you'll have to ask the person that made the sequel and added the legend." Grace added._

_"Who is it?"_

_The couple stared at each other, and then at Eve._

_Eve thought for a moment, then remember what, Grace, had just said to her. 'Tink, saw you from a very young age and knew you were the girl in this book. Eve, you are our only hope. You can help, Peter, realize who he really is, and you are the only one that can help him get rid of, Hook, once and for all.' "Oh no, Tinker Bell." She figured._

_"It was her. She told us a while ago." Grace said._

_"Why was it her?"_

_"You'll have to ask her that." Grace answered._

_"How did she do it?" Eve sat down. "How did she manage to make another story without anyone noticing that something was weird about it?"_

_The two stared at her._

_"We don't know, actually. Tink doesn't explain everything, and we don't ask." Grace shrugged._

_"I never noticed it until now. My family and the Banning's, have the same names as the people in the book. The personalities are the same also. Tink really put thought into it."_

_"She did. But hey, what people don't know won't hurt them." Ace smiled._

_Eve stood up and sighed, "I guess. I can't believe that Tink did this. So did Hook get the idea of kidnapping my brother and Peter's kids by Tink's story?"_

_Ace and Grace glanced at each other. "Um, not exactly," Grace smiled sheepishly. Something is telling Eve that it didn't have anything to do with, Hook, at first, but what if Tink planned for something to happen?_

_"It doesn't make that much sense-"_

_"It will, once Tink explains it to you. But we should get to bed first. It's getting darker out, and I'm tired." Grace interrupted._

_Eve shook her head, upset that, Grace, interrupted her, not letting her finish what she was saying._

_"We all are, Grace." Ace then turned to Eve. "Let's go to bed. You can ask her tomorrow."_

_Eve nodded, agreeing with, Ace. She's tired, even though she had a two hour nap about an hour ago. Neverland really does wind a person down. She followed the two love birds, thinking about what they told her. As, Eve, was strolling behind them, she began thinking to herself. 'How can this be? How can I be the girl that is only a fantasy? How could I not see that I looked exactly like her before? Not only that, our personalities are the same too, and both of our body shapes looks almost identical.'_

_..._

_(CHAPTER 9) _

_"Peter, can I talk to you?"_

_"Sure, Thud." Peter walked up to him. "What's on your mind?"_

_"I remember, Tootles."_

_Peter stared at, Tootles, like he had grown another head. He is starting to believe that this isn't all a dream and that he is, Pan. He doesn't believe it, but since he came here, he's started believing that everything that has been happening for the past couple of days is true. "How do you know, Tootles?" He asked, after a few moments of silence._

_"He is, well, was a Lost Boy." Thud held up a pouch. "These are his marbles, his happy thought. His happy thought helped him fight off, Hook, for you, and kept him here. He left a long time ago, leaving his happy thought behind."_

_Peter chuckled, "Wow, he really did lose his marbles."_

_"Yeah, he lost them good." Thud butt laughed._

_"Everyone has a happy thought, but me."_

_"You do have a happy thought, Peter. You just have to figure out what it is."_

_"What would that be?" Peter questioned._

_"That's for you to figure out. My happy thought might help, you know." Thud began._

_"Really?"_

_"I think so."_

_"What's your happy thought?"_

_"My mother. Do you remember your mother, Peter?"_

_"I wish I could." Peter said_

...

_He looked up at the ceiling of the tree, "What if Thud is right? What if I am Pan, but I don't remember? Neverland makes people forget, so it is possible? But if Neverland makes people forget, then how come Divina remembers part of the reason she's here and I don't remember what happened to my parents? The book, the book! He looked over at the rocking chair and table, snatching the book. "If I read this, then I'll know about my childhood." And with that, he skimmed through the first chapter and read the scene about why he is in Neverland._

_A little boy named, Peter, was born to the, Pan family, making him, Peter Pan. What a great name, right? However, one day, he went missing and no one could find him, leaving his parents in distress. When he was about five or six, he still had some memory of his parents and went to visit them, but what he saw made him sad and angry. His parents were holding a new baby! To him, he thinks they forgot all about him, but they haven't. They still have his pictures and everything, they are just happy for having a new baby. He felt forgotten and left, never coming back. What no one knows is that a certain fairy fell in love with him and brought him to Neverland, and when he returned to Neverland, he had Tink erase his memory. _

_Peter closed the book and saw the images of him seeing his parents and the new baby. He now remembers everything, and he knows why he doesn't remember his childhood or his family, because, Tink, erased his memory. But what he doesn't get is why, Tink, fell in love with him. How could she fall in love like that with a baby? 'Everything makes sense now.' He thought. 'But then what is my happy thought?'_

_He doesn't realize what his happy thought is, but he will soon._

...

_At a sandy arena, the pirates were together sitting, ready to watch a baseball game that Hook had set up for Jack. Everyone was holding up small flags and were cheering to see Jack on the field with another team. It was Jack's turn to bat after his team got out their opponent. Hook is sitting on one of his bleachers with one of the prostitutes next to him. She is wearing a blonde wig and took much make-up. Unknown to any of them, four pirates came from behind the bleachers, removing their disguises. Ace, Don't Ask and Thud butt removed the coats from their faces as Peter helped the three small boys from their shoulders._

_Don't ask, Ace, Latchboy, Too Small, Thud Butt, and Peter, came in, took off their disguises, and huddled in one corner as, Peter, started to look around. They got closer to the bleachers._

_"If you steal his Hook, then he'll cry." Too small began._

_"Yeah, then you'll crow like, Pan." Thud added._

_Hook, unknown to any of this, looked at the girl next to him. "Come on Priscilla, un-hook me. The game is about to start." The prostitute grinned, removed his Hook and placed it down next to him. "I need my Buckley, where is my Buckley?"_

_"Oh yes, Captain. It's right here." Priscilla smiled and handed him his cup._

_The boys were pointing at the cup, trying to get, Peter's, attention._

_"Take his Hook." Ace said._

_"If you take his Hook, you'll crow." Latchboy added._

_"Yeah. Then Hook will want to fight you. Or he might just give Alex and your kids back." Thud stated. "Come on, Peter, take a risk."_

_The boys kept repeating the same thing and he decided to go for it. He walked over, climbed a step and knelt down to take the Hook, but saw what was going on in front of him. The pirates are playing Baseball and up next to bat was his one and only son, Jack. He stopped and knelt down a little more, ready to watch his son._

_"Yes, yes Jack! Now, this is for all the games your daddy missed." Hook smiled as Priscilla fanned herself. Someone should feel bad for her. She's wearing a heavy dress, a wig and about ten pounds of makeup. It must be hot in all of that._

_Peter glanced at Hook, but said nothing but he did feel guilty. He didn't keep his promises to Jack and now his son is playing Baseball with pirates, people who kidnapped his sister, him and are trying to kill Pan._

_"What are you waiting for? Just take it." Too small said from behind, getting annoyed. He's not beginning to think that they should have just listened to, Eve and Tink. It's too late, they're already at the ship. They can't back down now._

_"Just take it!" Don't ask shouted in a whisper._

_"What's he looking at?" Ace tried to look._

_"Come on, it's right there." They kept nudging him._

_..._

_"Good job, Jack! That's my boy, son!" Hook cried as pirates lifted Jack up and celebrated._

_"My Jack!" Peter's smile when to a frown. Then he gasped and felt his heart tear apart. "My son!" He jumped out of his hiding spot and shouted, "Jack is my son!"_

_Everyone stopped and looked at him. The Lost boys gasped. Two pirates grabbed onto, Jack, and pulled him away from, Hook. They don't want his father to take him. The victor at tomorrows war will declare, Jack and his sister._

_"Peter, get back here!" Don't ask cried._

_"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Hook grinned. "Those lost boys and Peter Banning. Isn't it lovely to see you? You should have written, we would have saved you a seat for the game, Oh wait, you're too busy." The pirates then started to laugh as, Jack, just stared at his dad._

_'This is my chance.' The ten year old thought to himself. 'Just act confused.'_

_"Where's Alex and Maggie?" Don't ask demanded to know._

_Hook turned to him, "Don't worry about it, boy."_

_"I will worry about it." Don't ask replied and earned a high five from Ace._

_"I want my son, daughter and Eve's brother back." Peter crossed his arms._

_"Is that so?" Hook raised a brow._

_"I just said I want my son back!"_

_"We came here to steal his hook! Not to get your son back!" Pockets shouted and the pirates turned to him. "We still have one more day! It was supposed to make you crow!"_

_"You are Pan, Peter." Too Small believed._

_"Too bad! He doesn't want you." Hook turned to, Peter. "Besides, tomorrows victor will declare the boy. We all know who he will choose anyways."_

_"Jack, it's me, your dad."_

_The pirates let go of, Jack, and he stared at his father. He turned to Hook and walked behind him, looking at the scene in front of him, acting like he hates his dad and doesn't remember him. 'I'm such a good actor.' He thought to himself._

_"Jack?" Peter gasped._

_"You see, Peter? He doesn't want you. You are greedy and you break promises. I bet he doesn't remember you."_

_"He does too. Don't you, Jack?"_

_Jack shook his head and the Lost Boys gasped. They couldn't believe that Jack doesn't remember his own father, and it's only been two days. That's when they remembered that Neverland makes you forget. But what if Jack does remember? What if he just doesn't want to?_

_"How come he doesn't remember?" Too small asked Ace._

_"The same reason why, Peter, doesn't remember being, Pan. If you come here, you will forget everything, but if you leave here, you forget also."_

_"So, people forget either way?"_

_"Yes, that's why people don't know if Neverland exists, because when they come, they forget all about it. I think Jack remembers, his dad, he just doesn't want to because he's disappointed in him."_

_"Does that mean that Maggie won't remember him? Or that Alex won't remember, Eve?" Too Small asked, with worry clearly visible in his voice._

_The lost boys were silent._

_"Why are you doing this?" Peter asked._

_"I want revenge on, Peter Pan!" Hook spat, causing the boys to step back. "Pan took off my hand, forcing me to wear a Hook. That's where I got my name from. You see, I am the most feared pirate of them all."_

_"That's because you're short tempered and you shoot everyone." Don't ask crossed his arms, causing the boys to snicker._

_"And lonely." Ace added and got the boys laughing, even some of the pirates snickered, but stopped as quickly as they started. Hook would shoot them._

_Hook turned to him and the boys stopped snickering. "You see, my boy, I am not as easy tempered as I used to be. Pan drives me mad. I want him dead!"_

_They boys gasped as the pirates are looking at what is going on._

_"I'm right here, Hook!" Peter waved his hands._

_"You're not, Peter Pan! You are an fat, old, greedy man!"_

_"That isn't true!"_

_"Oh, but it is!" Hook accused, "You aren't, Pan. Pan is an annoying, little brat! He always bothered me and got the best of me by taking my hand."_

_"Pan is the best there ever was." Pockets stated, "He was always better than you, and he still is."_

_"Pan isn't here, boy." Hook turned to him. "This isn't Peter Pan. This is a regular grown up!"_

_"He isn't a regular grown up!" Latchboy sassed. "He just doesn't remember." He said with sorrow._

_"If he isn't Pan, then why is Eve here?" Thud shouted. "She came, just like the legend said."_

_The pirates stared at the boys, knowing that, Thud does have a point. The lost boys smiled and crossed their arms in a snotty, know-it-all way._

_That's when Hook came up with an idea. Eve is better than him, but she would do anything for her friends and family. He's losing hope in Peter and knows for a fact that he isn't Pan and he never will be. Eve looks just like the legendary girl. What if, Eve, has to fight alone? She'll be outnumbered, and then he can take her too and make her one of him and kill Peter. He smirked at his plan and decided to give it a shot._

_"Ah, Eve is here, indeed. Tink was right about that. But I am starting to doubt that this is, Pan, my long, lost enemy."_

_"He is, he just doesn't remember." Too small said._

_"And he never will." Hook stated._

_"He will, someday." Too small hoped. This caused, Ace, to rub his shoulder._

_"Nonsense, my boy. This isn't, Peter Pan. This is, Peter Banning, a greedy lawyer who only cares for fame!"_

_"That isn't true!" Thud cried._

_"Oh, but it is!"_

_Peter sighed, knowing that, Hook, is right. He is fat, old and greedy. He wouldn't admit that the evil pirate is right. He turned to the boys who looked down in disappointment. He doesn't want them to lose hope in him. He did the one thing that any parent would do. He stepped closer and re-crossed his arms._

_"I want you to release my kids and Eve's brother."_

_The lost boys smiled, knowing that's what Peter Pan would say in an instant._

_"This is the Pan we knew, boys." Too Small's eyes formed tears, but they didn't fall down. Don't Ask rubbed his shoulder._

_"Is that so?" Hook rose a brow. "Well then, if you want them, you have to fight for them!" He challenged, grinning that his plan is now in place. They won't know what hit them._

_Peter ran over to Hook and the pirates, determined to get, Alex and his kids, back. He knows that he is, Peter Pan, and somehow, he will save his kids and Alex. That's the one thing he didn't think about, how to save them and he has no idea of Hook's plan._

_"Peter, don't!" The boys shouted as Hook yelled, "Seize him!"_

_"What?" One pirate asked. The lost boys gasped and ran over to them._

_"Seize him! Go! He isn't Pan, he's a regular grown up! He's no use to those boys, and he won't save anyone!"_

_Jack's eyes widened. 'What? Hook has a plan also? I didn't see this coming! Not only is my father in trouble, but that must mean that, Eve, will be too! She needs, Pan's, help to defeat, Hook! My plan isn't working anymore! I'll just act a little longer, and then I'll free my father, sister, and Ale, and then help get rid of, Hook. I think my plan has a little hope in it.'_

_Peter's eyes got wide and he started to run back to the lost boys who were coming closer, but a group of pirates surrounded and grabbed him as the lost boys stepped back in shock and fear. Ace is the one that stayed in his place. The lost boys stopped in defeat. They have to admit, they didn't see this coming._

_"Peter!" Ace ran up and he glared at Hook. "That isn't fair. You made a deal with, Tinker Bell. He has one day left!"_

_"Why my boy, with the condition that he is in, he'll never remember." This reply made the pirates laugh and caused, Peter, to sulk._

_"He will, just give us one more day!" Ace pleaded. "His training isn't over!"_

_"It's too late for that. This isn't, Pan, and he never will be. He isn't any use to me, but he will be for your leader, and the legendary sword fighter. I have a message, laddie, tell, Eve, if she wants Peter, Maggie, Jack and her brother back, she'll have to fight me. Let's see how tough and great of a fighter she really is!" Then he laughed as the pirates took Peter away._

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Eve is walking around the fort, looking for Tinker Bell and wondering why it's taking Peter and the others so long to steal the Hook. _'What if something happened?'_ She shrugged it off. _'No, the boys are looking after Peter. They'll be fine.' _She kept walking and found Tink sitting on a wooden log near a tree. She walked over to Tink, wanting to ask her why she made the legend about her. She also wanted to know how Tink knew she would be born and would participate in fencing and marital arts.

Tink looked up at Eve as the girl got closer. "Oh, Hi Eve. Do you know when Peter and the others will be back? They've been gone a long time."

"Nope. I have no idea."

"Hm," Tink looked down.

"I know you made it."

"Made what?" Tink looked up at Eve with a confused face.

"The legend about me." Eve said. But she still doesn't understand why Tink would do all of this.

Tink stared at her and sighed. "I know, I should have told you sooner."

"Why did you do it? Did you have Hook kidnap Peter's kids and my brother?" Eve spit out questions. She isn't thinking about the questions she is asking, she just wants answers to why Tink would do all of this. She feels a bit betrayed that the fairy would do this, because why would she have all of this happen to Peter, herself and their families? Tink knew that Peter would never return to Neverland unless there was a reason for him too, but what does that reason have to do with, Eve?

"Why would you think that?" Tink felt insulted.

"Because you knew that Peter would never come back unless he had too."

"You are right about that, but I didn't have them kidnapped, Eve."

"Why did you make the legend up, Tink?" Eve asked the fairy.

Tink sighed and continued sitting down in her spot. "Because, I knew that even if Peter Pan did come back, he would need a lot of help remembering who he once was. Not only that, he'd need help defeating Hook."

"But he took off his hand. Hook was defeated a long time ago, whether he wants to believe it or not. Pan was the best there ever was, Hook just can't stand the fact that a kid took off one of his hands."

"I know Peter did. It didn't make anything better, it just made Hook hate Peter even more, making him want revenge. That's when Peter fell in love and left. I knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat Hook alone because he was great with swords, but he wasn't professionally trained."

"So, you made the legend, thinking that it would never happen?"

"I knew it would, Hook was planning to kidnap his kids for years."

"Years?"

Tink nodded. But how would Tink know about that? And how did Tink know the legend would happen, even though she is the one that made it up? It's just a story. Maybe there is a meaning to the story that no one knows about.

"And you already knew about me?"

"Fourteen years ago, I saw your mom holding you in her hospital bed. Why, she looked like an older version of you. I knew you'd look like her, I could see it in your face when you were only a day old. I decided to make the legendary girl look like you."

"How did you know I'd do martial arts and fencing?"

"What no one knows is that I can kind of tell the future just by using my fairy dust."

Eve's eyes widened, "So you used it to tell my future?"

"Yup, that's exactly what I did. I knew Hook would take Peter's kids and your brother, sooner or later. I just never knew when."

"Why did you make the legend a girl?"

"Hey, boys can't always be the ones that fight and save others. Girls can do it too."

Eve smiled, "Yes, I know. It makes sense now. But does everyone in the real world know that Pan left?"

"No, no one knows, but they know that it legend is real. People think the legendary girl that was supposed to help him was Wendy, but it wasn't her."

"I always thought that it was Wendy too." Eve admitted. "She didn't go martial arts or anything, but she did help Pan defeat Hook, once."

"She did. But people thought the martial art and fencing was just added. They thought that Wendy knew how to fence after she came back to London and left Neverland. That isn't the case."

"Tink, you seem upset." Eve pointed out. "Is there something on your mind that you'd like to talk about?" Eve knows that even though Peter is back, Tink doesn't look super happy about it. Peter isn't Pan anymore, he is an adult, not a kid. He isn't a made up boy that never wanted to grow up and loved going on adventures, he is now a grown up with a family to take care of without his own memories of his childhood, and it is because he spent all of it in Neverland. When he left, his memories stayed here and didn't leave with him, which is why he doesn't remember anything.

Tink sighed, "Peter's back, but he isn't the same. I know it's him though. It's strange because we always played, and I drank poison for him when the lost boys and Wendy were kidnapped by Hook. Hook poisoned Peter's medicine."

"Yes, you did. It was in the story. Your secret love for Peter Pan will never go away, will it?"

"How did you know?"

"I think everyone figured it out, Tink. The lost boys and girls lost some hope in him, but you didn't. You kept searching for him, even though you most likely would have never found him again."

Tink smiled, "I did. I'm happy I found him. Maybe Neverland will be like what it once was."

"Not exactly. Peter will leave, the same as me."

"I know." The fairy sighed.

"Don't worry Tink, I won't forget you guys. I'll even come back and visit."

She smiled, "You promise?"

"Of course! I never break a promise." Eve smiled back, but had a blank look on her face. "I just have one question. How did you manage to change the story of Peter Pan around?"

Tink had a huge grin plastered onto her face. "It's about time someone asked me. It's called fairy dust."

"I'm confused."

Tink sighed. "It's a little complicated. Fairy dust just doesn't make people fly. I found out a long time ago that it has a power."

"A power? Isn't seeing the future the power?"

"That isn't exactly a power. It's something that I use rarely. There is another one."

"What is it?"

"I can change things around, without people realizing it. That's what I did."

"So basically, the story was without me in it, until Peter left. Then somehow, you used the fairy dust to change the book around a little, but people thought that it was a new edition?" Eve raised a brow, then smiled to herself, seeing that she sounded a bit smart at what she said.

Tink gave a small smile. "Not exactly. You see, I had a sequel made."

"A sequel?!"

"Yup. Though, no one knows that we exist, so it's okay. The sequel is about when Peter doesn't remember Neverland, because if you leave, you forget and if you come, you forget."

"So either way, people forget?"

"Yup. So I knew if peter came back, he wouldn't remember. I spied on Hook and he was planning to kidnap Peter's kids for revenge, and that's where you come in!"

"I understand. People think it was an original idea and since it's a hit, they think the creator decided to make a second part to the story."

"Yup, but I handled that. Don't worry, but you have to swear to never tell anyone that you are the legend, and that you came here, okay?"

"How come?"

"Some people claim they have been here, and scientists search for Neverland, but never find anything. If they find out, they'll take the boys and girls, giving them families. No one here wants that. We all love it here. Please, for me, Eve."

"I promise! Though, my family will know."

"Only discuss it with the people that came. No one else."

"You can trust me, Tinker Bell. Though, there is just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Well, I don't know the entire story of Peter Pan because the original isn't really around anymore. Wendy keeps it, but I never bothered reading it because she always talks about it. But one thing I never understood is why Peter as brought here and why he doesn't remember his family."

"Well, um, you see, you know how I'm in love with him, right?"

"What about it?"

"I took him when he was a little boy-"

"Tink!"

Tink ignored Eve's glare, "He wanted to visit them, so I let him. He saw that they have a new baby, and he thought that they forgot all about him, so he came back and told me to erase his memory, and I did. That book is hidden away for a reason, Eve."

"What reason is that?"

"Because I'm ashamed of it!" Tink cried and Eve jumped back a little. "If I hadn't taken him, he'd remember his parents, and his childhood. He'd enjoy his life and not question it. It's all my fault."

"Tink, it isn't unless you used your fairy dust to see the future."

"No, I didn't know it had powers at that time. I figured it out later."

"Tink, don't put yourself down. You didn't know the consequence and now that Peter is here, you can tell him when he does remember. He'll forgive you, don't worry."

Unknown to the two of them, Peter already knows who he really is, and he isn't super happy about it.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Tink smiled as Ace, Don't ask, Too Small, Latchboy, Thud butt and Scout came back yelling, "Pan's gone!" Everyone looked at them and ran over to see what the commotion is about. If Peter hasn't come back with them, then something happened when they went to steal the Hook the boys were talking about. Did Peter do something that he wasn't supposed to? Everyone else is going to find out.

"Peter's gone?" Tink asked.

"Yeah!" Too small exclaimed.

"What do you mean gone?" Rufio crossed his arms. "Do you mean to tell us that he didn't take the hook or crow?"

"He didn't do that either." Don't ask stated.

"We was watching Jack play Baseball. Jack hit a homerun and Hook called him his son." Thud began.

"He yelled at Hook and the pirates took him!" Ace said with unison.

"They what?" Everyone shouted.

"The pirates took him!" Ace repeated as Grace put an arm around him and hugged him.

"He broke the deal with Tink!" Eve narrowed her eyes and raised her voice. "That idiot broke the deal! We have one more day!"

"Ace told him that, but he said that Peter would never remember or fight with the condition that he is in. Then they took him." Scout panicked.

"He told me to pass a message to you, Eve."

"Me?"

Ace nodded. "He said if you want Peter, Jack, Maggie and your brother back, you have to fight him."

Eve felt herself boil with rage. She couldn't believe this! Hook broke his promise with Tink and now wants her to fight? She'll do anything and will make sure he never bothers anyone again. She looked at Tink who remained quiet the whole time, but saw the sadness in the fairies face. Tink loves Peter more than a friend and isn't ready to lose him. Eve may not like the man's decisions, but she grew up with him and his kids. She isn't ready to throw all that away because of a stupid pirate. She went to walk past the boys, but felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it's Rufio. "Eve, don't." He warned her.

"Don't? Hook has my brother, Peter and his kids! He broke his deal with Tink and all you can say is to not fight him?" She turned to face him.

"I didn't say that. I mean just don't go right now."

"Are you crazy? Who knows that he'll do to them?"

"Eve! Listen to me." Rufio grabbed her shoulders, his voice going bitter. This caused everyone to keep silent and for Eve to widen her eyes a little, knowing that he might lose his temper. She wouldn't admit it, but he frightened her sometimes. "Look," He began. "That's what Hook wants you to do. He wants you to go over to his ship right now so he can fight you. I know that you're a great fighter and you beat me, but Hook is great at fighting also. Pan beat him, but that doesn't mean that he can do it again."

"What are you inclining?"

"I'm saying that we'll go tomorrow. We still have one more day, but since Hook wants a fight, we can't waste much time." Hook turned to everyone else. "Lay out your gear for tomorrow. We go to the ship and 8 A.M., no sooner or later."

"Yes, Rufio!" Everyone saluted and they all ran off to get their things ready.

Eve sighed. Now she is discouraging herself. What if she doesn't beat Hook? He kidnapped Peter, her Jack, Maggie and her brother. What else could he be capable of? Fortunately for her, Rufio and Divina caught the look in her eyes.

"Don't doubt yourself, Eve." Divina read her mind and Eve looked up at the dark eyed girl. "You'll beat Hook and get your brother and friends back."

"It isn't that simple, Divina." Eve sighed and sat down on the floor, the two following her. Tink floated above them with a thinking face on. "Who knows what Hook is capable of? I might be a great fighter, but I don't always win. What if I lose and don't save them?"

"Eve, don't say that. You beat me and I'm one of the best sword fighters in Neverland. You beat me which proves that you have a better chance of beating Hook."

"I don't know. I think it's strange how he said he wants revenge on Peter, but he kidnapped him and wants to fight me."

Rufio and Divina stared at Eve who is right.

_'Why did Hook take Peter if Peter is the one he wants? What if Hook wants to test Eve and trick her?' _Tink thought. She kept thinking about everything that was said and smiled. "Hey guys, I think I know why he took Peter."

"What is it?" Rufio turned to her, along with Eve and Divina.

"What if he wants to test Eve? You know, see how worthy and strategic she is? In fact, what if he wants to make her one of him?"

Rufio's eyes widened and he stood up. "If he does want that to happen, then we'll have to find out why." Rufio looked at Eve and smiled. "Don't worry, Eve. I know Peter is Pan and I'll help you fight Hook."

Eve grinned and hugged him. "Thanks, Rufio."

Rufio hugged her back, "No problem." They broke out of the hug and Divina smiled, happy that Rufio admitted to knowing that Peter is Pan.

"You know Rufio, once someone gets to know you, you aren't as mean as you come out to be. You're actually pretty easy to get along with."

Rufio shrugged, then grinned. "I have Divina for a reason, Eve."

Eve turned to Divina whose face went bright red, like a tomato.

She laughed as Rufio said, "Well, since you complimented me, I might as well say something."

"Rufio, watch what you say. It better not be mean."

"Is she getting jealous, Rufio?"

Rufio and Divina laughed at this. "I'm nowhere near the jealous type, Eve. You have nothing to worry about. Even if I was, I wouldn't stand a chance against you anyways."

Eve smiled and turned to Rufio, who said, "Well, you're easy to get along with yourself."

"It's shocking to hear this from you. I thought you didn't like me at first."

"I didn't think you two who everyone else thought you were. But I stared at you and realized you looked like the drawing of the legendary girl, and I knew it was you. I thought you were going to take my place at first, but I now realize that you won't and I'm still in charge around here."

Eve scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Rufio? Why would I take your place?"

He shrugged, "You are a legend, one of the best fighters in the world, I suppose."

Eve smiled, "Well, I guess we should prepare for tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's a good call." Tink seemed happier. "I just pray they'll be safe."

"They'll be fine, Tink." Divina assured. "We have Rufio and Eve, a good butt kicker. She'll kick all their butts out to sea."

Eve smiled and they all went off to bed. Eve laid down on her temporary hammock with her arms behind her head. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping that Peter, the kids and her brother will be okay and that she'll beat Hook. But some of it doesn't make any sense. Why would Hook break the deal all of a sudden and take Peter, knowing that Peter still doesn't remember anything about Neverland? Eve has the feeling that he is up to something, and she doesn't like the thought of it.

…

Peter sighed as he sat on the wooden floor. When things could have gone worse, they already have. He couldn't believe the stupid decision that he decided to make. He actually thought he could beat Hook, he can't even throw a punch! Because of this stupid actions, he was kidnapped and is now locked in an upstairs room, all by himself. What made him feel worse about himself is that Jack refused to go over to him, and he didn't even remember. Or did he? He knows that Jack's disappointed in him. What he doesn't understand is why Maggie and Alex weren't with them.

He gasped and looked up, "What if they're hurt? No, Hook wouldn't hurt them, it's me that he wants."

He sighed and stood up and decided to look out the old, foggy window. He looked out at the night sky and then that's when it hit him. His old memories of him being a little kid, something he hasn't remembered being in thirty years. He whipped around as he heard screaming from the other side. He got closer as the door opened and a pirated pushed Maggie and Alex in. He locked the door again as the two started to bang on it, unaware of Peter.

"Alex, Maggie!"

They turned around, "Dad, Peter!" The two shouted at the same time as they ran over and hugged him. He bent down and smiled at him, "You're both okay."

"Of course we are, dad!"

"Why aren't you two with Hook and Jack?"

Ale scoffed, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "He told us you never cared about us and that grownups hate children."

"That isn't true!" Peter gasped.

"We know that, but Jack's so upset about you missing all his games that he believed him!"

"Well, part of his plan worked. He got me here."

"Wait, I thought you had three days?" Maggie remembered.

"I did. I tried to get Jack back when the lost boys suggested that I take the Captain's Hook. Hey said I'd crow. I tried but I saw him playing Baseball. He made a homerun and Hook called Jack his son, and he criticized and said un-true things. I lost it and he kidnapped me too."

"Peter, maybe he does want revenge on you. But why did he kidnap you?"

"He wants to fight Eve."

"No, my sister!" Alex shot up and narrowed his eyes. He is filled with rage. "I'll kill him if she has one mark on her."

"She'll be fine, Alex."

He turned to Maggie as she stood up. "Maggie, Eve doesn't always win. I'm not saying she won't, but he can still hurt her."

"Then what will we do?" Maggie asked.

"It's up to me. I have to remember being Peter Pan." Peter sighed. "But I think I'm starting to remember. I remember this room."

"This room?" Alex rose a brow.

"I remember when I saved Wendy from the plank, she went into this room to get swords so the lost boys' could fight." He stood up and looked out the window, seeing the fort far away. "I looked at that tree a while ago. It says the names of the original lost boys, even Tootles."

"Tootles is a lost boy?" Maggie squealed.

Peter nodded and sat down, "I remembered all the memories when I looked at that tree house." He looked down. "I read the book that was hid away in the fort and I now remember. I just didn't tell anyone because I'm still shocked about it. Plus, Hook won't believe me anyways. It's Eve that he wants."

"Peter, you have to tell us." Alex said "What was your childhood like?"

Peter sighed, "I remember looking up and seeing a light, then all I know is that I was about eight or nine and running around with other boys in a fort of all trees. I remembered who my parents were, so I went to visit them. That's when I saw it. They were holding a new baby, and they looked happy, making it seem like they forgot all about me. I then left, and that's when I later on met Wendy. I wanted her to stay, but she couldn't, but that didn't stop me from visiting her. But every time I came, she got older and older because the time is different in Neverland and in the real world. I then saw Moira and realized that I can have everything I want if I grow up, so I did."

"No wonder why you don't have any happy thoughts, you didn't have a happy life, and you barely remember any of it." Alex sympathetically replied.

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard!" Maggie distressed and she hugged her father who smiled and returned the hug.

"I remember it now. I know my life, but how could I have forgotten it?"

"Well, you said you saw a light come to you, so it must have been Tinker Bell. She probably used fairy dust to make you forget."

Peter shot a confused glance at Alex, "Fairy dust makes you fly."

"Wendy told me once that it also has powers."

Peter looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, now understanding everything. He knows that he's Pan and everyone is counting on him, even his son. He needs to be Peter Pan, but how. A happy thought! He needs a happy thought to fly. He then thought of his kids, wife and Eve, how Eve always played with his kids. He wished he'd gotten to know her more.

"Daddy, you're flying!"

He looked down and saw himself a few feet in the air. He smiled and flew out the window and around the pirate ship. He now remembers who he is, and he can feel the lost memories of his rushing through his head. He looked down and saw that he's wearing a green outfit, consisting of a green shirt, skirt, tights and beige, suede boots.

He stopped and looked at the fort ahead. He isn't going to go back. He needs to stay by Alex and his daughter. That's when he realized something. Hook doesn't want him, he wants Eve! Eve is a strong fighter, and he might use her, or even hurt her. He can't let that happen and he can't go back because if he does, he'll put his kids, Eve, her brother and the boys in danger. He won't risk it. He has a plan. He'll stay because Eve has to come herself. Hook will want her, no one else. But what would he use her for? Would he make her join him like his son? Hurt her? Kill her?

He flew back to the window, looking behind him. He knows that Eve and the boys will think of something. He flew back into the room and closed the window, seeing Alex and Maggie all over the place.

"That was awesome! How do you fly?" Alex asked him.

"You have to have a happy though. Just one happy thought."

"I know what that is. My sister." Alex was then lifted into the air with Peter's hand.

"Mommy!" Maggie laughed and Peter took her hand, lifting her also.

The three kept their grip of each other's hands and danced in a circle, smiling. Peter thought about his family and Eve. He hopes that she'll be okay. She's a great fighter, but great fighters can lose, or have bad accidents. He felt himself lower and he looked to see they were on the ground again.

"That was fun!" Maggie jumped up and down and started saying her happy thoughts out loud to fly again.

"Well, Peter, it looks like you really are Pan the man!" Alex laughed and joined Maggie in the middle of the room. The two were dancing and trying to fly in the air again, but it wasn't working.

Peter smiled and went back over to the window, looking out to the dark sky. His plan is almost in place. He won't fly back because of the risk and he also wants to see why Hook kidnapped him. Hook and Tinker Bell made a deal, so why would Hook break it? He'll find that out later, right now, he needs to focus on what's he's going to do. That's when it came to him. He'll wait for Eve to come and then he'll come out of nowhere, demand for his son back since he now has Alex and Maggie, and he'll help Eve fight off Hook. It almost seems like a good plan, but something is missing. Hook might want to fight Rufio too, so does that mean that everyone is in danger because Hook will want one person to fight?

What if that person isn't Peter nor Rufio? What if it's Eve? She is a legend and she's supposed to help Pan. What if Hook doesn't like that? What if he's trying to get her out of the way so he can fight his long, lost enemy?

"I don't understand. What if Hook is up to something, but what if it has nothing to do with me? If it doesn't have anything to do with me, then why did he take my kids and Eve's brother?" Peter said out loud to himself.

Peter knows that it isn't his place to tell and there can be many possibilities to the questions he has, and he knows that the only person that will be able to answer them is Hook himself. That's another problem. If he leaves, he'll never know Hook's real plans, and he has the feeling they have nothing to do with him. He has the slightest feeling that it's about Rufio and Eve. Rufio is the new leader and Eve's a fighter who can kill Hook in one move. The Captain might want to get rid of both of them because they fight well and they'll be fighting him. If they're out of the way, Peter will be defenseless. There's so many possibilities. He already did his days of saving Neverland, but now, it is Eve's turn.


	11. Bring It On!

**CHAPTER 11: BRING IT ON!**

Eve and the others are putting on their gear and getting their equipment ready to have war with Hook. Neverland has never been to peace and it has gotten worse ever since Pan left, but Eve, Rufio, and the new lost boys will change that. They will help Peter Pan finish what he never could, and that's to get rid of Hook before the pirate gets rid of everyone else. Eve put on her gear, but kept worrying about Peter, his kids, and her brother. Hook broke the deal for a reason and she's the one that will get to the bottom of it because she has the feeling that it has to do with her. She can't hide from Hook and she isn't scared to fight him, she's just scared in what he'll do and what he has planned.

"You're nervous." Someone said from behind her. She got out of her thoughts and saw Sly. She smiled at him, "I'm not just nervous, I'm scared too. I don't know what he has planned."

Sly smiled gently at her, "Don't worry, we'll save them. And don't be worried about fighting Hook because you'll be great, I know you will. Besides, if anyone will want to fight you it'll be him."

Eve smiled, "Thanks that means a lot. But are you sure you guys will be okay?"

The older boy smirked, "Hook may rule the Pirates and may be feared through Neverland and story books, but he doesn't know our strategies. We'll be fine."

"Well then, I can't wait to see what you guys have planned out!" Eve laughed.

Sly smiled and stepped closer to her, but they stopped looking at each other when they heard a honk of a horn and the boys and girls ran over to Rufio, who was telling them the plan of how to get Eve's siblings, Jack, Maggie, and Peter back. After that, they packed everything they needed and headed off to Captain Hook's ship and for the first time in years, Eve was nervous about a fight because she fears that Hook is up to something himself and is one step ahead of all of them. But the only way to know for sure and to stop his shenanigans is to go over and get rid of him once and for all, and if no one will do it, then they will just have too.

"Alright boys and girls, listen up!" Rufio shouted and everyone stopped talking, getting ready and goofing around and turned to their leader. "Hook has Eve's brother, and Pan and his kids. We need to make sure we don't fall into any traps because he took Peter, so he'll try to take Eve. We need to stick together and take him down!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted and some of the boys put their weapons up in the air to show victory will be theirs.

Rufio continued, "We'll find Peter first and break him out so he can distract Hook. Then we'll attack." He turned to Tink, "Tink, you'll fly in since you're small enough not to be seen. You'll break him out."

Tink nodded, "Yes, Sir." She saluted

"Alright, let's go!" And everyone began to leave the fort and marched their way to Hook's ship. For the first time in a long time, Eve felt nervous. Hook knows what he's doing and has had everything planned out for a while, whereas Rufio, the great leader that he is, only had a day to figure out a plan. She just hopes everyone on her side turns out okay. Besides, the only one that will want to fight her is Hook, but she knows that she'll win.

They continued to walk until they reached a cliff that was above the pirate ship. Tink flew down to break Peter out and the boys and girls tied ropes on the trees so that they could swing down to the ship and attack the pirates when needed. They saw some of the pirates go onto the ship and Hook came out with Jack who is dressed like Hook from the wig to the outfit. Eve almost gagged. Tink flew by the bottom floor window and made her way in. She saw a locked door and opened it to see Peter, Maggie, and Alex.

They all looked up. "Tinkerbelle!" Alex and Maggie shouted and ran to her. Peter got up and stayed where he was.

"Hey, guys!" She then turned to Peter. "Peter, Hook and the others are on top of the cliff, waiting to attack. You need to go and save Jack right now."

"What about us?" Alex asked

Tink turned to them and sighed. What could they do? "Well, you can't stay here. If they see Peter got out, they'll come down here for the two of you. Find your way to the top of the ship without being seen and help attack pirates when Rufio and the others come down." She turned to her long time love, "Let's go, Peter. It's time."

Peter didn't say a word. He quickly left with her and felt adrenaline going through him. He's going to fight a story book villain that he doesn't remember fighting years and years ago. He saw a crowd of pirates surrounding the stairs to a small balcony where Hook and his son stood. He flew in the air, unnoticed and looked to his left to see Rufio, Eve and the lost boys and girls that smiled and waved at him, and he returned the same by smiling and waving at them.

Peter turned his attention back to Hook and Jack, where Hook was giving a speech on making Jack one of them. He raised his hook to Jack's ear and Peter's eyes widened. He wouldn't allow this man to hurt his son. He flew lower, ready to attack. "Alright Jack, this may hurt." Hook began, lowering his hook where his hand used to be to the back of one of his ears.

Peter then decided to attack and made a cutout of himself on one of the pirate flags and the cutout landed on the floor. The pirates stopped and looked above and Hook's eyes widened. Peter then took that time to reveal himself and everyone on the ship was in shock while Rufio and the lost boys and girls were getting ready to attack.

Hook looked at him and didn't say a word. Jack raised a brow at Peter and pretended to not know who his dad is. It is part of his plan. He'll play dumb and then attack Hook himself. "Captain," He turned to Hook, "Who is that man?"

Hook smiled in awe at Peter, his old nemesis. "That's Peter Pan. Has it really been three days?" He questioned in astonishment, not thinking for a second that Rufio, Tinkerbelle, and the lost boys and girls could get him back to how he once way. "It's true then, Peter, time does fly."

Peter jumped and did a front flip, landing on the ground by the pirates who screamed and hollered in fear and jumped to the sides, trying to avoid the second person that they feared. The first is Hook of course. Hook then decided to make some jokes that only the pirates found funny, "How did you manage to fit into those tights?" The pirates laughed.

Peter walked up the stairs and said to him, "You see, Hook, I've done a thing called 'exercise', you should try it." The pirates gasped and Rufio and the lost boys and girls laughed above, but no one heard them.

"Hand over my son now, and you and your man will go free." Pan threatened, getting straight to business.

Hook shrugged, an arm leaning against one of the stairs railings. "Why don't you ask the boy yourself if he wants to go with you?" He turned to Jack, "Son?"

Jack looked at his father who looked at him in return. Jack had to go with his plan, it'll make Peter madder at Hook and he'll have to win the fight with him. Peter held out his hand, "Jack, give me your hand. We're going home right now."

Jack stepped up and reached the top of the balcony, "I am home." He acted and Hook laughed as Jack walked over toward him.

"Good form." Hook complimented and put am arm around Jack who held it back in return, trying not to throw up. It looked as if the two are really father and son and it made Peter angry. How could his own son not remember him? Not that he really blamed Jack. He was never there for his son and he regrets it dearly.

'_If only I had been there.' _Peter thought to himself.

"You see, Peter, he is my son and he loves me dearly." Hook began, "And I am prepared to fight dearly for him." He pushed Jack to the side and Peter went to charge at the pirate who put his hook in the air. "I've waited too long to shave your hand with this." He motioned to this hook and Peter stared at it. "Peter Pan," Hook took out his sword, "Prepare to meet my doom!" He held it at Peter who took is out in response.

Pirates jumped down from the top of the ship and Peter began to sword fight with them. Pushing some into others and cutting others with his sword, giving some scratches and killing others. He back flipped the middle and fought at least twenty pirates. Eve went to go down but Rufio held her back, "Eve, stop. Our time will come." Eve sighed and fought the urge to go down there.

"Jack, Jack," Peter called out gently while fighting off pirates. "It took me three days to find my happy thought." He pushed a pirate into about ten others and they fell down. And do you want to know what my happy thought was?" He flew into the air and toward Jack and said, "It was you." Jack smiled and Peter went back onto the main floor of the ship to continue fighting pirates.

"Alright, let's go!" Rufio shouted

"Finally!" Eve exasperated and the boys and girls shouted, ready to fight and swung from ropes onto the ship.

Peter turned to them and smiled, and continued to fight a pirate. The other pirates outside of the ship saw the lost boys and girls ambush them and they began to come onto the ship. Some of the boys fought the perimeter of the ship while the rest remained inside. Eve was sword fighting one pirate and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the floor. Rufio and Peter were in the middle, bumped into each other, did a handshake, and let out a roar and continued fighting. Divina and Eve were beating up a huge pirate when Eve was grabbed from behind. She screamed and tried to fight them off, but they put an arm around her waist and the other onto her mouth.

"Eve!" Divina charged at the two but was grabbed also.

Eve thrashed around and then was released and landed onto the floor with a thud. She turned to see Sly removing his sword from the pirates back. She smiled, got up and hugged him. "Thank you." She said

Sly smiled, "Anytime."

"Hey, get off my girlfriend!" Rufio hissed at one pirate, but not before piercing the man with his sword.

Rufio grabbed Divina and hugged her tightly to him. Sly and Eve awed at the sight but were interrupted when a pirate jumped in front of them. They began to sword fight it as they heard Peter making chicken noises as Ace hit pirates with chicken eggs with some weird contraption that he made. Thud knocked over pirates by curling up like a bowling ball and speeding full force at them.

Another lost boy hit pirates with some device that shot out gumballs and many of them fell to the floor. Some of the boys and the two lost girls began throwing paint balls at some of the pirates. It was a funny sight to see. Eve saw Rufio stab two pirates with his sword and he went up to Hook. Peter said the old man was his but ran off after hearing Maggie shout out for help.

"Jack, save me!" Maggie cried and Peter went off, but Rufio smirked and began to fight Hook. Divina ran up to watch it, just in case Rufio needs help.

Peter ran to the top of the ship to hear Maggie screaming, and he saw a pirate holding onto her. Once pirate came by to stop him but then jumped out the window when he saw that it's Peter Pan. Peter began to fight the pirate and knocked him to the floor, and got Maggie and they ran down the stairs.

"Where's Alex?" Peter asked but was interrupted when Alex swung on a rope and jumped onto a pirate that was fighting his sister.

"Don't touch my sister!" He sat on the pirate and began punching the man in the face.

"That answers my question." Peter laughed and then shrugged and set Maggie down, "Go to Alex and stay with him. I'm going to go and fight off Hook." He then flew into the air to see everyone fighting with fists, legs, weapons, and he even laughed when Grace and Lily pulling some pirates long hair and he screamed in agony.

Hook and Rufio were sword fighting and Hook knocked Rufio's sword out of his hands and behind him. Rufio dodged Hook's attack and got his sword, fighting from the ground and hit Hook's sword again and brought it to the floor, under his own sword. "Lookie Lookie, I've got Hookie." He taunted.

Hook sneered and they began to fight again until Rufio brought his sword up to block Hook's sword. Eve saw what was happening and ran over to save Rufio. She knew when someone was faking a move to hit their opponent, and it looks like that's what Hook is doing. Unfortunately, Hook did trick Rufio, like Eve predicted and went to stab him and Divina screamed and ran to him, but Eve jumped in front of Rufio, who ducked, with her sword in front of her, and Hook's sword landed to the side.

"You saved me." Rufio stood up and hugged Eve. "That was amazing! I've never seen a move like that before. Thank you, Eve."

She smiled and hugged him back, "No Problem."

Divina hugged her too, "Thank you." She whispered and Eve hugged her back. Jack stayed behind them, with two pirates on each side of him.

Peter came along and was yelling, "No!" He came down to make sure Rufio is okay and stepped in front of Eve to see Hook smirking sinisterly at him. "You almost killed Rufio. Shame on you for trying to hurt a young kid!"

"Peter, it's me that you want. Try to get rid of me, if you can." Hook picked up his sword and held it towards him.

Peter drew his sword, but Eve put her arm out in front of him. "No, Peter."

"Eve, I have to do this."

"Nothing makes sense here." She turned to Hook, "You kidnapped his kids and my brother, but you kidnapped him yesterday. You left the boys a message that if I wanted to see them again, I'd have to fight you."

"He did?" Peter raised a brow

"Yes, he did." Rufio stepped closer towards Eve.

"I forgot about that." Divina added. Jack stayed quiet, waiting to hear what's going to happen next.

"Just face it, Hook, it's me that you want!" Eve hollered and pointed a finger at him. This got everyone's attention as the Pirates and lost boys and girls stopped fighting and turned their attention towards them. "You want Peter dead, I get that, but why would you want me? You must want me dead also. That's the most logical reason to why you kidnapped my brother."

Alex turned clenched his hands and they turned into fists. He went to go up there and protect his sister and punch Hook for what he did, but Ace and Don't ask stopped him by putting one of their hands on his shoulders. Don't, Alex. This is Peter's and Eve's battle, they can handle it." Ace pointed out and Alex relaxed. Eve can handle him, he knows she can.

Hook smirked, "Good form, Eve. Good form. Very smart for your age. You see, I want Peter dead for what he did, but of course you know the legend about you. The same one Tink made." He motioned to the fairy and some glanced at the pixie girl for a second and turned back to Hook. "He would need someone to help him fight me, and that person is you. At first, I thought that I'd get rid of you also, but of course you've know him you're whole life and he's never been there for you. I'd think that you'd despise him just a little and would want to turn against him, so I thought, why not turn her against him like his own son and use you to kill him and make you a pirate?"

Everyone gasped and Jack's eyes widened. He knew Hook was up to something, but he didn't think it was this bad. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, but stopped himself from attacking Hook. If he wants to make everyone believe that he hates his father and doesn't remember him, he has to pretend that he's on Hook's side, then, he'll attack at Eve's most vulnerable. He smirked at his bulletproof plan.

Eve sneered, "And you're that dumb enough to think that it'd work? I'll never work for you, never! And if you thought for a second that I hated Peter, then you're wrong. I just never got to know him. I hated how he was never around his family, but I must say that you bringing us here helped him realize that, and that's the only thing I will thank you for." She took a deep breath. "And taking his kids has made him fight better than he ever has before, and you see my brother?" She nodded her head toward him, "I love him dearly, and I'm prepared to fight and protect him." She mocked Hook.

The lost boys and girls and Peter's kids and Eve's brother cheered at what Eve said.

"Well, my dear Eve, I've been expecting you for a long time." Hook smirked, "Pan is old school. Since you came out, everyone's been obsessing over you and I would reckon that they'd like to see their new hero fight an old villain that no one's gotten rid of yet." He drew his sword and Eve drew hers.

"You planned this all along!" She pointed a finger at him.

Hook smirked, "Yes, I did. And now Evelyn Sanders, you meet your doom!"

"Bring it, old man!"

Some pirates got closer while others stayed where they were and some even moved back. The pirates on the perimeter of the ship watched in unison, wondering who would win. Rufio stepped back a bit to give Eve room and pulled Peter towards him, making sure he didn't get hurt but also to keep Diving behind them. Ace, Don't ask, Alex and Maggie went to the top of the stairs and went to watch the big battle. Everyone was silent but excited.

"Let's go, Eve!" Ace cheered

"Yeah, get him!" Don't ask shouted, doing a fist pump.

"Make him want his mommy!" Maggie insulted and everyone laughed, and Hook pulled a face that showed that he doesn't have family, and Eve almost felt sorry for the pirate, but what has to be done has to be finished. If she doesn't kill Hook, he'll make sure that he kills her or that someone else does. It's better him than her. She has a lot to go home too and all he has is his loyal pirates that he doesn't show any respect for. He surely is a miserable old man.

"Beat him up, sis! I know you can do it." Eve smiled at Alex cheering her on. She's doing this for everyone here, and her family. She never wants Hook to come back to her family ever again, or terrorize anyone else. The fate of Neverland and her world are in her hands.

"Eve, be careful" Rufio warned.

She smiled at him, "I'll be fine." Then she turned back to Hook, "Hit me with your best shot!"

"Are you sure, Miss Sanders?" Hook smirked.

Ever smirked back, "Bring it on!"


End file.
